Keep Holding On
by Kasa Bella
Summary: This is story is revolving around Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian. It is set just after the whole Spokane incident in Frostbite. Please R
1. Chapter 1 February

Summary: This is story is revolving around Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian. It is set just after the whole Spokane incident in Frostbite.

*So Please Review!!!* Hope you like!!

Disclaimer: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD!

Thanks! :)

**Chapter 1**

As I lay in bed, listening to my Ipod, I think about my life. I think about what happened with Mason and Dimitri I know that I let them down. I have a feeling that that is why Dimitri hasn't spoken or seen me since the night he found me at the house in Spokane. I don't know what I am supposed to think or feel anymore. I know that Dimitri and I have a forbidden love and I know that I should stop this while I am ahead. I know that he loves me and that is why he said "no" to Tasha's offer.

I know that I am holding Dimitri back from having a family and a life without so many restrictions and with us as a couple, so many people would look down upon us. I love him enough to let him go and see him happy while my emotions are sitting on the side lines. I know that the right choice for him and me is for him to take Tasha's offer and be happy.

Since we have been back Dimitri has cancelled all of our training sessions until further notice to give me time and space to move on. It is now February and I have a feeling that he is still trying to avoid me since we have been back for nearly a month and a half now.

Since Spokane I have been spending most of my time with Lissa, Christian and Adrian. I like watching Lissa practice magic with Adrian. She is getting really good at teaching Adrian how to heal as well as Adrian teaching Lissa how to dream walk. They practice on Christian most of the time. I won't let them try it on me just yet. One person invading my dreams is enough.

Adrian has changed a lot since he came back to the Academy with us. This past month or so him and I have gotten a lot closer. I think that he is falling in love with me and I am starting to fall for him, since Dimitri isn't around much I am able to see Adrian more clearly. I am also looking at him in a different light since he helped rescue us in Spokane. Christian and I are a lot closer to, we can be civilized but we prefer not to just to bug Lissa and Adrian and Eddie. Eddie has become one of my best friends as well. I love that I am surrounded by friends that now equal my family.

I plan on talking to Dimitri soon whether he likes it or not. I think that we need to both move on. I can see myself being happy with Adrian and him with Tasha. We just needing to realize it ourselves and stop making it harder on each other.

I get off my bed and walk over to my window. While doing so I see Lissa and Christian talking, she looks so happy. I don't know what I would do with out her. They are sitting on a bench just outside the Damphir dorms. As I stand there by the window deep in though looking at Lissa, I hear a light tap on my door. I turn around not sure of who it is, since Lissa and Christian are outside the dorms talking so that only leaves Adrian or Eddie, which I believe that Eddie is training with his buddies from class. So that just leaves Adrian.

I slowly turn around and start to walk to the door, getting butterflies in my stomach just thinking about Adrian standing on the other side of the door. As I open the door I do a double take of who it is and take a quick step back when I register who is standing at my door. As I stand there acting like an idiot he whispers softly, "We need to talk Roza."


	2. Chapter 2 The Talk

**Chapter 2**

I shake my head to clear my thoughts then I reply just as soft "Okay, come on in Comrade". He smirks and then I move aside and we slowly walk into my dorm. My dorm isn't much of anything since we have returned for our run away mission. I just have a desk with a laptop on it and a picture of Lissa and me from last years Halloween and some magazines that Lissa gave me. Then next to my desk I have my bed, dresser, closet, mini fridge and a small one person bathroom. (picture on profile)

He sits down in my chair by the desk and I sit crisscross on my bed looking up at him. He seems to be sweating about something. He is fidgeting and looks like he would rather be pacing my room. He is looking at his fingers as he twiddles his thumbs I have never seen Dimitri this unstable before. Then he looks up at me, I can see that this conversation is about to get serious. As I look into his eyes it looks like he is having an internal battle about something.

He then starts to speak still barely above a whisper. "Roza, I am sorry that I haven't been around at all since we have been back…. I know you think that I have been avoiding you and truth is….. I have been but not for the reasons that you think." I stare at him for a moment. It is as if he thinks that I am going to burst out at any moment and yell at him but I hold my tongue and let him finish.

Once he realized I wasn't going to comment he goes back to staring at him hands. He doesn't speak like something is holding him back, so I take the initiative, "Dimitri, what is it, why have you been avoiding me if it isn't about your disappointment in me about what happened in Spokane with Mason and all of us." At that comment he looks up at me with all the love in his eyes and my stomach starts to flop. He then gets up off the chair and slides down onto my bed right in front of me. "Roza, I am not disappointed in you, Roza I came her to tell you that …. I …." he whispers to me softly but stops so abruptly I feel like I can't take it any more. I want to just shake him and say "Just spit it out already!" but I choose not to and stay calm and whisper to him just as softly as him previously, "You what Dimitri".

"Roza, I love you and when you disappeared with Christian to go save Mason, Mia, and Eddie I was so worried I didn't know if I would ever see you again. But when we all found you, when I found you….. It broke my heart to see you there with Mason in your arms. You looked so fragile. At that moment I realized that I can't live with out you no matter what. I love you Roza with all my heart. Я тебя люблю… I love you" He reached out to my cheek and caresses it. "Don't cry Roza please" I didn't even realize that I had started to cry. "Dimitri I'm not sad, I'm happy, I thought you were ignoring me and avoiding me for so many other reasons but all you wanted was to work out your feelings for me. I love you to Dimitri with all my heart."

The next thing that I knew he was softly laying me on my back onto my bed and kissing me passionately while his hands as well as mine roamed all off each others bodies. While we were kissing and touching each other it was as if to imprint our bodies into each others minds, Dimitri was whispering sweet words of Russian into my ear. We then started to slowly take off each others clothes. My shirt then his. His pants then mine. He then moved onto my bra while I to his boxer briefs and damn did he look sexy in those. When all that was left was my thong I slowly took those off in between kisses. When we were both naked laying on my bed still passionately kissing he pulled back from the kiss and looked into my eyes. "May I make love to you Roza, can I show you how much I want to be with you now and forever" he says breathing hard but sounding so sexy. "Yes Dimitri" that is all it took were those words out of my mouth for him make our bodies as one.

After making love with Dimitri I started to feel guilty because just before he showed up I was going to try to talk him into going with Tasha's offer. So that we could both be happy, but that isn't how it turn out at all. I also felt guilty because of Adrian. As I lie in Dimitri's arms, my head lying just over his heart, a tear disobeys me and starts to slowly fall. Dimitri notices and his face turns into a face of concern at he tilts my head up and kisses my lips softly and says "What is wrong Roza? What did I do wrong? Did I hurt you?"

I slowly shake my head and say "No nothing like that, I am hurting someone else by being here in your arms." Dimitri ponders that for a moment or two then says softly " Mason would like want you to be happy Roza." I look at him for a moment scared of what I am going to say next. "Dimitri…." but I am too scared to finish I slowly get out of his arms and wrap a blanket around my body and go into the bathroom before he can catch me. While I am in my bathroom I sit on the toilet seat and think about what I am about to say, because I know that it is going to hurt him deeply. I just hope that he can understand.

I got off the toilet seat and walked over to the door to open it. When I do Dimitri is already dressed and sitting back on my bed looking at me as I come out of the bathroom. When he is able to register the look on my confused and hurt face he rushes to my side. "Roza what is it? What is wrong?……is it Lissa? Did I say something wrong? Roza please just talk to me!" he says voice full of concern and worry.

I turn to him fully "Dimitri you should sit down for a second." He walks back over to my bed tugging me along with him but I don't sit, he does. "Dimitri, I am not hurting Mason by being in your arms. You are right Mason would want me to move on and be happy. I am hurting Adrian. You see, this past month and a half of you not talking to me, I tried to live life normally until we could talk, but I am starting to fall in love with him" "What!!" Dimitri yells, "Please Dimitri let me explain please." I state softly barely above a whisper, but it is to late, he is already out of my dorm storming down the hall.

I walk over to my room door and slam the door and lock it. Then I sprint over to my bed and slam my face into my pillow. I cry for what seems like days not hours. After only two hours of tears constantly flowing they slowly start to fade and a dream over takes me.

**Please Review!!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Adrian

**Chapter 3**

When I awoke the next morning I didn't know what to do. I had finally gotten what I thought that I wanted which was Dimitri, but after what I said to him I don't know if he will talk to me again. I know that I shouldn't of told him about my slowly becoming attraction to Adrian but I couldn't just not tell him about my feelings either.

While my mind kept thinking about everything from the previous night, I heard a little beep come from my desk. I sat up and reached for my cell phone that Lissa had gotten me the previous week. It was a text from Lissa.

_**Where are you?!**_

_Sorry I just woke up._

_**Oh ok… Are you coming down for breakfast or no?**_

_Yep I will be down in 5_

_**Ok see you soon! **__**J**_

Great now I had to put on a happy face in front of Lissa and everyone at breakfast. I got out of bed and slipped on the first thing that I could find which were a black camisole and a pair of grey sweatpants. It was Saturday today and I was looking forward to not having to go to classes. I hurried down to the Dining Hall in less then 3 minutes. I was searching all of the tables until I saw Lissa's beaming face.

She was sitting at the table in the far back corner with Adrian across from her and Christian to her right, Eddie to her left. As I approached the table all of there eyes turned to me. Adrian 's smirk, Christian's friendly smile and Eddie's light punch into my right arm.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." Adrian whispered with a little to bit enthusiasm for the morning while I sat down next to him. I just smiled in reply. "Are you hungry? I got you some doughnuts and bacon before they were all gone. I figured you may have wanted to sleep in this morning, and I didn't want you to miss out on your favorites." That earned Adrian an additional smile and a whispered "Thanks."

After starting to eat the breakfast Adrian got for us to share, Lissa dived into a conversation about a shopping trip and the next ball coming up that we all had to go to. I started to zone her out little by little as I looked around the Dining Hall for Dimitri, but I could find him any where. During the rest of breakfast I couldn't help but frown in deep concentration thinking about where Dimitri would be. I also noticed that Adrian was looking at me intensely, probably noticing that I was not my normal self.

As we finished up breakfast Lissa invited us all into her dorm to watch a movie and to just hang out. We all agreed and said that we would all meet up at noon in her dorm. Adrian, Eddie and I all walked toward our dorms while Lissa and Christian went on there way towards the Moroi dorms.

On our way to the dorms we made light conversation about what movie Lissa would probably pick out and anything that was light to touch on. When we reached the dorms Adrian lightly nudged my arm and asked "Rose can I talk to you for a minute." By the look on his face I could tell that it was going to be about what is wrong with me today. I gave him a soft smile and said "Sure Adrian , Go ahead Eddie, We'll meet you at Lissa's at noon!" After Eddie took off into the dorms I turned back to Adrian. " What's up Adrian?" He looks at my for a moment then slowly turns away from me as he sighs and asks "Rose what's wrong? Talk to me. I could tell during breakfast that something is really bothering you." Softly taking my hand and rubbing soft little circles into it while he looks at me full of concern in his green eyes.

Normally I would of took my hand away but it felt so right at the moment. I look into is eyes again, trying to hold it together as I say "Don't worry about it Adrian , I just have to handle this myself." he ponders that for a moment then shrugs and says "Ok Rose but just know that I am here for you ok. No matter what I am here for you if you need someone to talk to or just a hug ok" I smile at him and slowly reach out for a friendly hug. "Thanks Adrian and I will let you know if I need anything" He smirks "Ok I'll see you soon!" with that he gave me a quick friendly peck on the cheek and started off toward his room.

As Adrian walked away I tried to keep myself together until I made it up to my dorm. When I reached my dorm I opened my door and quickly closed it and slammed my back against the door and slid down to the floor. I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. What have I done? I have just pushed away Dimitri and now I am starting to do the same with Adrian and Lissa. I need to talk to someone, to open up about everything but I just can't. Not yet.

After about ten minutes I couldn't take the pain anymore and so I quickly jumped into the shower to help relieve the tension that I was feeling from the previous night. As I took my shower I started to think clearer. I told myself that when I got done in the shower I would hurry up and get dressed and be able to try to find Dimitri so we could talk about everything and still make it to Lissa's in time for the movie.

When I was fully dresses and ready to look for him, I was about to open my door when I heard a light knock. When I opened my door I saw that it was Alberta on the other side. Not the person that I wanted to talk to but some what close. "Hey Alberta , What's up?" She looks at me for a moment then says "Rose, do you have a minute?" When Alberta said that her smile turned into a frown and she looked like she didn't really want to tell me what she was about too. "What is it?" I state calmly. She looks at me again this time and I knew something was really wrong. She didn't normally come to my dorm to talk to me. "Rose, have you talked to Dimitri today?" I quickly look away and reply "No, the last time I talked to him was last night. Why? What's going on?" She looks at me intensely at says softly "Rose, Dimitri left this morning. He said that he was going to take some time off and then after that he is going to take Tasha's offer." I look at her then agape. Not sure what to do or say. I slowly regain my voice and whisper "What? How? Why?"

That was all I was able to say. My tears were betraying me and were streaming down my face and I didn't know what else to do. Before my mind could really process anything else Alberta handed me an envelope. "This is what he told me to give you. I'm so sorry Rose. If you need anything know that I am here ok." I shake my head while saying "Thank you for giving this to me Alberta, I'll see you later."

With that I took off with envelope in hand. I ran out of my dorm and down the halls, out the dorm building and out into the ice cold air outside. My breathing was already strained and tears were still running down my burning cheeks. I didn't know where else to go. Then before I even realized it I was running in the direction on the only person that I knew would be there for me no matter what. Adrian .

When I reached his door I pounded on it over and over and over again until he opened it with wide eyes and mouth open. "Rose, what the….." He started to say but when he actually got a good look at me in the light he rushed me into his room and hugged me so tight and I just cried into his chest and neck. I don't think that I have cried this much before. He carried me over to his couch and I just cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Once the tears stopped I tried to control my breathing and so I matched my breathing to Adrian 's heart beats, which worked rather well.

When I dared to look up at Adrian he looked at me like he was scared that I was going to start again at any moment. Adrian had never seen me cry before. I saw in his eyes just what I needed to be able to open up to him. Love, Sadness, Hope, he looked at me like I was everything to him. Before I got a chance to say anything to him he say "Rose, it's ok, I am here. I won't ever leave you. Do you want to talk about it?" I nod slowly and say "Adrian , I am so sorry for barging in on you like this but I didn't know where else to go."

He shakes his head and looks at me with pleading eyes "It's ok. What's wrong Rose?" I take a deep breath and lean into his chest as I murmur into his shirt "Oh Adrian, it's Dimitri………he is……Gone!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Goodbye

**Chapter 4**

As I cried into Adrian's chest with his arms tightly secured around me I couldn't help but feel completely safe. Like nothing could touch me as long as I was in his arms. I told Adrian about everything that happened the previous night as well as what Alberta had just informed me.

As of now I had completely forgot about the envelope that Alberta said that Dimitri left addressed to me. I don't know if I am ready to open it just yet. I don't know if I want to think about him.

Adrian goes silent after he digests everything I had told him. Too silent, it started to scare me as to what he was thinking and if he would run off just like Dimitri did. Then as if he hears my thoughts he looks down at me and asks "Rose, Do you love me?" I stay fixed on his eyes. They are still so full of love and I couldn't control what was coming out of my mouth next as my heart spoke for me. "Adrian I do love you. I think that is why I had to tell Dimitri, I loved him but what we have is more powerful then what Dimitri and I ever had." with those words Adrian crushed his lips onto mine with so much passion and love I thought that I was going to explode. Every part of me was tingling and on fire. I could feel everything and nothing at the same time.

This was our first true kiss and it was nothing like I expected. He pulls away from my lips slowly and murmurs "wow" his voice so hoarse, I didn't trust my own voice as I just looked at him with all the love that he has shown me. "Rose, I love you too. I know that your hurting because of Dimitri running off and not even wanting to try to win you back but I wont leave you, not now, not ever. You mean the world to me Rose."

After he said those words I knew that I had made the right decision telling Dimitri about my love for Adrian. I know that it was probably not the right moment when I told him but I had to. "Adrian, Lissa is going to be so mad at us for standing her up, what time is it?" I say while standing up trying to unwrinkled my clothes trying to find a clock.

"Rose, Don't worry about it. We are a little late……Ok a lot late, but she will understand" he then comes over to me and rests is hands onto my shoulders and looks at me directly in the eyes. "Rose, stop worrying about Lissa, Are you ok?"

I think about that question. I have just badly hurt Dimitri and he probably wont want to see me ever again. I am red eyed and puffy nosed, but all of the doesn't really matter because when I look up into Adrian's gorgeous green eyes everything is calm and peaceful. I start to slowly smile and then I say softly "Adrian I am going to be ok. I can work thru this as long as I have you by my side." with those words Adrian once again kisses me.

I start to giggle under the kiss and Adrian pulls back smirking. Then his eyes lead down to my hand where I have forgot what my fingers still held. I pull the envelope up to look at it more clearly and debate on whether or not to open it. I look to Adrian for guidance, he looks into my eyes and then after a moment of searching for something in them he says "Rose, I think that you should open this letter alone. Unless you want me with you."

I look at him for a moment and shrug it off. "I will open it later, right now I am starving, lets go get dinner." He smirks at me and takes my hand and leads the way to the Dining Hall. Lissa was pretty upset about the movie but she got over it when Adrian changed the subject to the upcoming ball.

After dinner Adrian walked me up to my dorm and we said our goodnights. After he left I walked over to my window and watched as Adrian walked the rest of the way to his room. I then grabbed my pjs and took a nice long hot shower. Just what I needed after today. Emotionally I was completely drained.

Thru out the entire shower I couldn't help but think back to the envelope. What would Dimitri have written as a final goodbye. I love him I really do but my love for Adrian is so much more then I could of ever imagined. I thought that I loved Dimitri but compared to Adrian that was puppy love.

Out of the shower I quickly changed into my pjs and then grabbed the envelope and crawled into bed. I don't know how long I just laid there looking at the envelope but when I finally got the nerve to consider opening it, I just couldn't do it alone. I quickly grabbed my cell phone off my desk and texted Adrian.

_Adrian, can u come back over?_

After about 30 seconds he replies

_**Yes, What's wrong?**_

_I don't want to open it alone!?_

_**I will be right there Lil' Damphir!**_

I then rest my head back on the pillow. Five minutes later there is a light tap on my door and then Adrian walks in. "Thanks for coming over, I don't think……" He puts his fingers on my lips to stop me. "Rose I understand. What would you like me to do?" I look at him for a moment and then I say "Can you just hold me?" he smiles at that and then climbs into my bed and wraps his arms around me. "When ever your ready rose ok, I am right here."

With those words I then open up the flap and pull out a think piece of stationary paper. On the front it says Rosemarie Hathaway. I open up the paper the rest of the way to reveal and a paragraph and Dimitri's signature and I begin to read to myself.

**Miss Hathaway,**

**I have thought about our talk last night and after consideration into your wants and needs as a becoming guardian I have made the final decision to take Tasha's original offer. Thank you for being an exceptional student and I know that you are going to be an amazing guardian one day. Keep up the hard work and if you need anything don't hesitate to contact me. I am proud that I had that chance to meet and mentor you. **

**Sincerely,**

**Guardian Dimitri Belikov**

I slowly start to fall apart as I read this letter. It was so Dimitri. Professional and straight to the point. I don't know how to feel. I am upset because I know that he is hurting more then he will ever let on. I am happy because he understands that I want to be truthful with him no matter what. I love Dimitri but he is my first love but not my last. I love Adrian.

After I put the letter down Adrian looks into my eyes. "Rose are you ok?" I know that it kills him to have to see me like this. I simply reply "Yes, I think I am. He is really gone and gone for good. It was just a simple professional goodbye letter." I look into his eyes and he sees the final tears and quickly wipes them away. "I love you so much Rose." Adrian then grabs the letter and gently places it on the desk and then tucks me into bed and kisses is me once on the forehead then nose and finally on the lips. I softly close my eyes as he does so. He whispers in my ear softly "Goodnight little Damphir, Sweet dreams" and then slowly turns to leave.

As he does I reach out for his hand and pulls him back to me "Adrian please stay with me, I don't want to be alone tonight." He smirks and I roll over and Adrian climbs in next to me and wraps me in his arms and starts to hum a beautiful melody, as reality slowly starts to fade and a dream takes over Adrian murmurs sweetly "I love you so much Rose, My dearest Rose."


	5. Chapter 5 March The Dream

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I LOVED THEM.... ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT! THANKS :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

After that night everything drastically changed. Adrian and I got closer and closer with ever passing hour. Alberta took over Dimitri's training sessions with me. She has a completely different fighting technique then Dimitri's but it's a good advantage for me to become a well rounded fighter.

School was going great as well. I am excelling in all of my classes and am excided as graduation draws closer. Everything is looking up for once in my life. I am with the man that I love and I am excelling in my guardian training and schooling and so soon before I know it I will be guarding Lissa and everything will be like it is supposed to be.

I still think about Dimitri often. He was and still apart of my heart no matter whether he was around or not. I wish that we could've not had to be apart but that is the way that he needed it to be. I know that I hurt him and I was going to have to live with that guilt. I wanted him to be happy and so I am glad that he decided to take the offer.

The only thing that wasn't doing so great was the time I spent alone dreaming. I have been having a reoccurring dream. I don't know if I would classify it as a nightmare just yet but it is was getting scarier every time it replayed itself each night.

* * *

_I'm sitting in a beautiful peaceful meadow on a small boulder next to a petite waterfall. Everything is green and vibrant but yet calming at the same time. As I look around me i take in my surroundings. I can see that I am facing away from a gorgeous cabin. I turn around to observe the full view of the cabin. It is breath taking. Everything I could see myself living in, in a different life. If my life was about me and not about "They Come First". _

_It looks to be about a two story cabin, good for about a family of four or so. It was exquisite I just couldn't get over the look of everything. No matter how long I looked it, no time was ever enough. Then suddenly I start to hear a pitter patter of feet on a hard wood floor and then the door to the cabin opens to reveal a little girl. She was so stunning, she looked to be about three or four years old and she had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and hair. _

_As I continued to look at the little one I could tell that she seemed to be in deep thought about something and then seemed to be trying to find someone. Once her head turned in my direction I say a flash of recognition pass her face which surprised me because I haven't ever seen her before but for some reason she looked so familiar. Then she started to run towards me yelling "Mommy, Mommy I found you!" over and over again. That confused me even more. Why was she calling me mommy? _

_When she finally reached me she grabbed hold of my leg and tugged softly. "Come on mommy! I'm hungry and I don't want to play hide and seek anymore!" I thought it would be best to play along so I just say softly "Ok sweetie, what are you hungry for?" "Ummm…." She babbles talking to herself then turning to me and saying "Chicken Nuggets and Mashed Potatoes" I smile, that was a very common toddler thing to say. "Alright Sweet Heart, let's go inside so I can start dinner." She smiles big and grabs my hand and pulls me down at eye level but she caught me off guard and I fall on my butt and she squeals with delight. "Mommy your so silly" then she bends down to my ear and whispers "I love you mommy" and then the dream slowly disappears into darkness_

* * *

…_.Beep Beep Beep....._

"No, Not yet." I groan as I slam my hand onto my alarm to stop the beeping. I slowly turn in my bed to find the bright green numbers staring brightly back at me telling me it was 5:00pm and it was time for me to get up and meet Alberta for training.

I slowly crawl out of bed and grab the first couple of pieces of clothing I can find which happens to be a pair of dark grey sweats and a red camisole, as I reach my door I quickly put on my track shoes and grab my sweatshirt. As I'm walking out of the female Damphir dorm main lobby, I toss my hair into a quick messy bun and jog the rest of the way to the track to meet Alberta.

When I reach the track Alberta is already starting to work on her warm ups so I sit next to her as I mime her stretches. We have been training now for over a month and we have already starting to get a rhythm going to our training. Warm ups, run twelve laps, spar, discuss different techniques, Cool downs, and then I go get ready for my classes.

When we finishes out techniques and start our cool downs, Alberta and I normally lapse into a comfortable silence but today I choose to break that. "Alberta, Do you believe that we dream because our bodies and mind is trying to tell us something?" I was little blunt with my question and that threw her off a little but she bounced back quickly and replied "What do you mean Rose? Questions about dreams. Are you having nightmares?" I look at her for a moment before I say anything. "I was just curious." I then shrug to show that it isn't a big deal. She looks at me then at the floor for a moment before she looks back at me and simple states "I think that dreams are projections of parts of the self that have been ignored, rejected, or suppressed. Like maybe your mind is trying to tell you something that you really don't want to listen to." I look down at the floor and then sigh "Yes, I have been having a weird dream. It is reoccurring every night. It is just freaking me out a little, that's all. Thanks Alberta" I say this while I start to stand and start to lean towards the door. "She quickly stands up with me and places a hand on my shoulder and says "Your welcome I guess. Have a good day Rose." I give her a quick smile and then walk back to my dorm where I shower and get ready for classes.

As I think back to the dream maybe it was trying to tell me something. I just need to stay in that dream longer to figure out what exactly does it mean. I have a daughter. I don't remember Lissa in the dream so does that me that I am not her guardian or that I don't really want to be? If I did have a daughter, who was her father? Adrian? Dimitri? I am so confused. Maybe I should talk to Adrian and maybe he can come in the dream and see if he can help me interpret it.

The entire day passes in a blur and I haven't seen Adrian at all. My heart swells just at the thought of him. I miss him. I pull out my cell and quickly text him.

_Adrian, Where are you?_

_**Sorry that I haven't seen you today yet little Damphir I have been busy with some things. You miss me?**_

I smile as I read his text that he instantly texted me back. He is so cocky.

_No! lol Yes! Am I going to be able to see you tonight?_

_**I don't know little Damphir. Do you want to see me?**_

_Of course Adrian! Do you want me to come over?_

_**No, just got to your dorm and I will be over in a few ok?!**_

_Ok, See you soon! :)_

I quickly run to my dorm and as I open my door I notice that there is an envelope addressed to Little Damphir waiting on the floor. I smile with glee as I quickly grab the envelope and jump on my bed. As I begin to open the envelope there is a knock at my door. I smile thinking that it is Adrian. "What took you…" I stop the instance that I make eye contact with hazel eyes. Lissa's eyes. She has a huge smile on her face as she barges in my room and grabs my hand taking me with her to the bathroom.

"Lissa, what are you doing here? Adrian is on his way over?" She just keeps grinning at me. I didn't notice what she had with her when she came in but now I look down at her hands and I see she is carrying a makeup case and a back pack. "Liss what is all this…" but I finally catch on. I turn around and grab the envelope once again and open it up to reveal at small card from Adrian.

_**My Dearest Rose,**_

_**I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to see you today but I plan to make up for it. I'll pick you up soon. Lissa is there to help you get ready. **_

_**Love You Always & Forever,**_

_**Adrian 3**_

I then look back up at Lissa and reach out and hug her tightly and squeal little a little girl and then Lissa pushes me to the shower and I prepare for the amazing evening ahead of me.

After Lissa is done with me I look at myself in the mirror. As i look in the mirror I see a gorgeous brunette staring back. She has a creamy perfect looking complexion. Her eyes are the main focus point with the rich mixture of purples with just a hint of black eyeliner and mascara. Her body has a warm tan. Her hair is full of loose curls that is pined back on both sides. She is wearing a silk textured black strapless dress with black heels. It is a new version of me. I love it!

Lissa turns to me then "So, Do you like it?" "Yes, I look so beautiful Lissa, Thanks so much for all of this!" she smiles and hugs me. She then quickly sprits' _Amor Amor _perfume on me and then says "Ok I think that is it! You are finish…… oh wait one more thing" she runs back to her make up bag and pulls out a big rectangular jewelry box. I run over to her. "Liss, what in the hell is that?" "Just a little something, it's like the cherry on your outfit." She hands me the box as if it is fragile. I open it up and gasp. "OH MY GOD! LISS IT IS GORGEOUS!" she smiles as well and says "You can borrow it for the night" and then starts to pack her stuff while I place the necklace on. "Ok Adrian should be here any minute I will see you tomorrow at breakfast right?" I smile at myself in the mirror and wave her goodbye and say "yea, thanks again Liss, night!" she giggles at me once more and then leaves.

Less then five minutes later Adrian arrives. The entire night was so romantic. We had dinner by the lake behind the guest housing. He had a stereo set up for us to dance under the stars. Everything was perfect.

As we were walking back to my dorm he looks over at the necklace. "So what do you think?" I look down at it too and smile "Oh it is so beautiful. Lissa let me borrow it for the night. You like?" he smirks and then tightens his embrace on my waist and kisses into my neck while saying "looks like it was made for you."

I think about that for a minute and then gasp for the second time in one night. I pull out of his embrace just stand in front of him and press my chest against his "You got this for me didn't you?" He looks down at me and smiles wider "Maybe and if I did do you like it?" I smile and say "I would say that I love it. I love you so much Adrian and thank you!" with that I crush my lips onto his. He takes that moment to wrap his arms securely around my waist and I have one hand on his chest while the other is in his hair. He moans softly and then pulls away.

"I love you to Rose and I am glad you like it." he then walks me back to my dorm. As he kisses me goodbye I grab his wrist and pull him back to my lips. Adrian will you stay with me tonight?" he looks deep into my eyes as if to find something and once he found what ever he was looking for her whispers "Rose are you sure?" I smile "Yes, I have never been more sure about anything more than I am about you." with that he gently lifts me up and carries me over to the bed and we kiss passionately until we fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I ALSO HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE AS TO HOW TO FINISH THIS STORY! PLEASE TAKE THE POLL AND REVIEW!! THANKS :)**


	6. Chapter 6 April & Unexpected Hit! Ouch!

**Thanks for all the reviews! Normal Disclaimer Applys!**

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I will update soon! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up with that feeling of "Oh shit! I'm going to be sick!!" I jump from the bed and run to the bathroom, Adrian following in right behind me. After I throw up, I had to brush my teeth. I glance over at the sink and then test my stomach as I crawl towards it. Adrian 's looking at me half scared like he doesn't know what he can do to help me. As I just about reach the sink I feel the wave of nausea hit stronger then last time I know that I am going to throw up again, lovely.

After finishing the crawl to the sink the second time, I finally reach my destination and have a chance to brush my teeth and then I quickly wash my face with ice cold water. Adrian then leads me to back to the bed while rubbing my back in calming small circles. "Rose, are you ok?" he asks me softly. "To be honest I don't really know WTF that was that about, I am so confused, this dream and now this" After I lay down on my back I slowly start to feel better. "Hmm... must of just been a bug, are you going to be ok? Should I take you to the doctor?" I contemplate it for a moment and then I shrug "No I think you're right, it's just a bug. I will go if it gets worse." Adrian and I then lie back down and talk for a little bit and I tell him about my dream.

The rest of the day went uneventful. I had a little but of nausea but no more vomiting. The nausea continued for another couple of weeks or so and just the occasional vomiting. When April rolled around I thought that it was finally going away when it happened.

It was just after dinner time and so I decided to go to the gym and asked Alberta to meet me there. We start stretching and decide to warm up with a run. Once we got done running a couple miles we head back in to the gym. Alberta tells me to go over to the mat it was time to work on some new techniques she was going to teach me.

"GO!" she yelled. We were starting to really get into it. I'm weighing in my options in defensive and waiting for Alberta 's next move. She goes for my legs but I jump just in time and swing around with my leg, and just before it connects she blocks, and try's to get a punch in to my ribs, I block just in time. We continued like that for about 20 minutes.

Then out of no where Alberta gets a good kick in and gets me right in the stomach. What the hell?? Man that really hurt, I'm lying on the ground panting and hurting, Alberta runs over to me trying to figure out if there's any real damage, I cry out in pain when she tries to get me up. Alberta face shows concern and pain for me. "Rose, do you think you can make it to the clinic?" She asks worry tone seeping through her guardian tone. "I think so." I moan.

I attempt to sit up and I gasp in pain and I then scream. I am barely able to make out Alberta yelling "Help! SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!" I must have looked a lot worse then I thought because I have never seen Alberta this concerned. Then the gym doors open to reveal Lissa, Christian and Eddie. Once that spot me they sprint over and I lay my head back on the mat barely hearing there panic rising voices. "ROSE! ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED?" "ROSE TALK TO ME! STAY AWAKE!!!" I try to hold on hearing Lissa's and Alberta's pleas as darkness over takes me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW... THE MORE I GET THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE!!! :p**


	7. Chapter 7 True Darkness

**Normal Disclaimer Applies! Enjoy! Sorry i don't remember the Doctors full name so i just left it Dr. O! :P**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Rose's POV:**

Darkness is scary; not being able to come out of a dream when you want back to reality. I am locked in my own head and I don't even want to be here. I can't feel my body, I can't even scream. I try calling out for Lissa or Adrian but no matter how much I try nothing happens.

**Lissa's POV:**

"ROSE! ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED?" I scream as Eddie, Christian and I ran over to her. Rose was lying on her back with a hand on her stomach and her face was etched in pain. "Alberta what happened?" I ask again once when we are beside her. She looks at me with pleading eyes "I don't really know. She forgot to block a hit and then she screamed out in pain. She keeps saying it's her stomach." I look over at Rose once again and I yell at Eddie to go get Dr. O. He sprints off towards the clinic. I ask Christian to help me hold her still while Alberta is holding Rose's head.

As I am trying to collect myself to try to heal Rose, out of the corner of my eye I see Rose's eyes starting to flicker close. Alberta panics "ROSE TALK TO ME! STAY AWAKE!! PLEASE! ROSE!!! OPEN YOUR EYES!" she pleads for a couple more moments. I try to see if I will be able to heal her. I have been doing a lot better with the darkness and my depression since practicing with Adrian.

As I lay my hands on her stomach, I quickly close my eyes and reach for the light. I seeing the light working through Rose's system healing her stomach. Once I feel and know that I have healed her, I open my eyes to look at Rose. She is in a deep slumber and her heart beat is steady. We all try to wake her but nothing works. Then Dr. O comes in with Eddie and I notice Adrian is with them.

"What happened?" Adrian asked once he recognizes who is lying on the mats. "Adrian calm down! Rose and Alberta were practicing, Rose missed one of Alberta 's kicks; but I healed her Adrian." I look into his eyes to make sure that he understands that she is going to be ok, he nods.

Dr. O grabs my arm and asks me some questions about how Rose's behavior has been. "Has Rose been feeling alright lately?" Dr. O asks. "Yes, she….." I started to say but Adrian cuts me off. "No she hasn't. She has been nauseated and throwing up lately, it all started about a month or so ago." I look at him agape. "How did you know that and I didn't?" I hissed at him in jealously. "Liss, not right now." He pleaded. I turn back towards Dr. O and ask "So what is wrong with her?" Dr. O looks at me for a moment then at Adrian and says "I have to run some more tests to be sure. Let's get her to the clinic." I say "ok" as I shake my head in agreement.

Once Rose is at the clinic I sit quietly in her hospital room. I sit on her right side and Adrian is on her left. He seems to be trying to sleep so I gently grasp her hand and caress it softly. I lay my forehead on her hospital bed and try to get some rest. "Liss don't try it. It's no use." I jump at the sound of Adrian's depressing voice. "Try what?" I ask softly not bothering to lift my head to look at him. "I'm not stupid. I have been trying to get into her dreams to but it is like a black void. I can't get through." He says softly as I hear him readjust in his chair. "Rose please come back to us!" I plea silently into the hospital bed as I begin to cry.

**Adrian's POV**

It has been a week since Rose's accident. She is stable but hasn't woken up. I have spent every day and night here only leaving when I have to feed or go to the bathroom and even then I am not that far away from my Rose.

Lissa has been a mess as well as I. We both don't like to be away from her longer then we have to, but Liss still has classes and so during that time she is constantly texting me about Rose. I really hope that she comes back to us soon.

Dr. O still hasn't told us what is wrong with her. Lissa and I are too weak to use compulsion on her to find out. On day eight of Rose's coma, she is starting to show signs of progress. She was starting to twitch her fingers and toes. Whenever I say her name she grips my hand firmly. Later that night Rose starts to moan something that I can not seem to make out. I texted Lissa quickly as she had just left with Christian to go to her dorm for the night.

_Lissa, Come back to the Clinic!_

_**Why? What happened?**_

_Just hurry!_

She flies in the door a few seconds later and I place my fingers to my lips. "Shh……Listen" I told her as she slowly made her way to the bed. I hear Rose's moans turn into names." Lissa…….. Adrian …….. Lissa…… Help me!" It hurts me to hear those words. I look over at Lissa and I see the same pain in her eyes that I reflect in mine.

I see Lissa looking at Rose and she starts to shake her shoulder while tears fall down her cheeks. "Wake up Rose please!" she pleas. Rose's eyes start to flutter and open. I flinch back for a moment, thinking that my eyes are playing tricks on me and I look over to Lissa and she seem to be doing the same. I rubbed my eyes and rush over to Rose's side grabbing her hand once again and tell her softly "Rose, It's me Adrian." She looks over at me and then after few excruciating moments her face shows recognition " Adrian ….ADRIAN!!" she yells reaching out giving me an immense hug and I pull back and crush my lips fiercely to hers.

I pull back slowly and look over to Lissa. She has more tear staining her cheeks as she reaches towards Rose. "Oh my god Rose! Don't ever scare us like that again, please!" she says while taking hold of Rose and then pulling her into an almost violent embrace. "Lissa I'm so sorry!" Rose says as tears fall down her cheeks.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Larissa

_**This is back in Rose's POV, Normal Disclaimer Applies! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Lissa I'm so sorry" I say as I am pulled into a hug. I start to cry. That was so terrifying being in the darkness. Feeling like I was never going to come back to reality. I shuddered at the thought, and then I quickly stiffen trying to figure out how long I was in the darkness of my mind. Lissa senses my unease and asks "Rose, What is wrong?" I look at her and squint "How long have I been …. You know….. Under?" Adrian answers for her. "Today is the eighth day. You have been in a coma since the accident."

I look at him and then I lie back down on the bed thinking about the accident. How I stupidly wasn't paying and left an opening for Alberta to kick me in the stomach. My stomach! "What happened? What is wrong with me?" I say softly barely above a whisper. Lissa turns towards the door and opens it, telling the nurse that I am awake and that I would like to see Dr.O. She comes in and checks my vitals and then goes in search or Dr. O.

When the nurse leaves I slowly close my eyes to rest for a little bit before she comes back, but then out of no where I am shaken awake. It is Lissa. "What the hell Liss!" I hiss. "Sorry, I just want to make sure that you don't go into another coma. I don't want to loose you again." As she says that her tone was full of remorse and sadness. "It's ok and I won't go anywhere. I am just tired. I was resting my eyes." I say trying to cheer her back up but not succeeding.

I look over at Adrian, it seemed like he wanted to do the same thing Lissa did. "Are you ok?" I ask him. He looks so tired, worse then Lissa. He smirks at the question. "Yes my Rose. I am just fine now that you are awake. I love you" he says softly, with that he leans forward and kisses my lips, nose, and then finally my forehead. "I love you too." I say after he kisses my forehead.

After another five minutes Dr.O finally shows up. Knocking on the door twice then strolling in, she says "Well. Well…Rose. You gave us quiet a scare." I nod at that and I bluntly ask "So what is wrong with me Doc?" She looks at me for a moment and asks for some privacy. Lissa and Adrian hesitantly leave the room and Adrian closes the door. Once the door closes Dr. O looks to me and says "Rose, When was your last period?" I contemplate that question for a moment and then I answer truthfully "I don't know." I shrug and ask "Why? What is wrong? Please just tell me already!"

Dr. O looks at me for a moment and then says "Rose, Your Pregnant!" I look at her mouth agape. "What! That's not possible! You have to ……." I stop in my tracks remembering my last night with Dimitri. "Oh my god, but…." I think out loud. Dr. O see's my struggle and says "Rose, if you don't mind me asking. Who is the father?" I look at her "I don't really want to say. No offense." She nods and says "Well you are 14 weeks long. You should be showing by now. You haven't noticed the changes in appetite? Adrian told me you have been sick for quite some time too."

I look at her and she sees that I know what I did was wrong. She goes to a cabinet and pulls out a pill bottle and say that they're prenatal vitamins and for me to take them once a day and to eat healthy and drink plenty of water. I nod and then she turns to leave and says "I will set up an ultra-sound for later today and then we can find out the gender. Oh I almost forgot. No more training, you may run laps and do some occasional mild exercise but nothing more than that. Ok?" I nod and give a slight smile trying to take everything in.

"Rose, What's wrong?" Lissa asks as her and Adrian walk back into the room. I start to cry and roll over onto my side. Adrian rushes over to my side and gently kisses my cheek. "What ever is it, we will make it through this. Ok Rose?" I look into his striking green eyes and nod. He wraps his arms around me and starts to rock me back and forth soothingly. I slowly fall back to sleep but this time I dream.

The dream is the same one that has been reoccurring for the past couple of months. Now that I actually know that I am pregnant it seems like I am more prepared. I am able to control the flow of the dream better.

_I'm sitting in a beautiful peaceful meadow on a small boulder next to a petite waterfall. Everything is green and vibrant but yet calming at the same time. As I look around me I take in my surroundings. I can see that I am facing away from a incredible cabin. I turn around to observe the full view. It is breathtaking. I could see myself living in it in a different life. If my life was about me and not about "They Come First"._

_It looks to be a two story cabin, good for about a family of four or so. It is exquisite I just can't get over the look of everything. No matter how long I look at it, no time was ever going to be enough. Suddenly I start to hear pitter patter of feet on a hard wood floor and then the door to the cabin opens to reveal a little girl. She is so stunning, she looks to be about three or four years old and she has dazzling chocolate brown eyes and hair._

_As I continue to look at the little one I can tell that she seems deep in thought about something, maybe trying to find someone. Once her head turns in my direction I see a flash of recognition pass her face which surprises me because I haven't met her before but for some reason she looks so familiar. She starts to run towards me yelling "Mommy, Mommy I found you!" over and over again. That confuses me even more. Why is she calling me Mommy? I remember then that I am pregnant._

_When she finally reaches me she grabs hold of my leg and tugs softly. "Come on Mommy! I'm hungry and I don't want to play hide and seek anymore!" I look into her chocolate brown eyes once more and smile replying softly "Ok sweetie, what are you hungry for?" "Ummm…." She babbles talking to herself then turning to me and saying "Chicken Nuggets and Mashed Potatoes" I smile even more and say "Alright Sweet Heart, let's go inside so I can start dinner. Where is your father?" I start to wonder, She smiles big and grabs my hand and pulls me down at eye level but she caught me off guard and I fall on my butt and she squeals with delight. "Mommy your so silly" she bends down to my ear and whispers "I love you Mommy and Daddy is in the house. He cheated and told me you were out here" she giggles again and starts to skip back to the house and I follow slowly behind her. _

_As we get to the front door I see Adrian sitting in the living room reading a novel and drinking coffee. He smiles up at me and winks. I smile back and start off towards the kitchen to cook dinner. The house looks even more beautiful in the inside. The kitchen was perfect. As I finish cooking dinner Adrian walks in and wraps him arms around my waist and nibbles softly on my neck. I giggle and the tickling sensation on my neck and turn around to face him. He kisses me passionately and pulls away from the kiss to say "Sorry, I told Larissa where you were. You know how she can work those dazzling brown eyes_ _in the perfect way_ _that she does." I smile and shrug saying "I don't mind. She is so precious, I don't know what I would do without her." Adrian nods and replies "I don't know what I would do with out either of my beautiful girls."_

_Then the dream slowly fades into darkness. Not the scary darkness that was my coma. Comforting darkness with no dreams or interruptions._

* * *

**_Please REVIEW! :P GOOD? BAD? _**


	9. Chapter 9 The Blissful Moments

**Normal Disclaimer Applies! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Dimitri POV**_

I look around the karate studio and gaze at the life that I have started here with Tasha. I look at the dummy in front of me one last time as I slam my stake into it's "heart". Sweat slowly rolls down my forehead, neck, and back causing chills to cascade through my entire body, I stalk towards the door to the locker rooms and open it to reveal a confused and angry Tasha.

"Dimitri, what in the hell are you doing? You have been in here for over three hours!" she yells showing me with her fingers the number three. "Not right now Tasha" I hiss back sharper than I intend.

"Dimka, what is going on with you? All you do is mope around at the house or train here at the studio. Your always so depressed and angry. I don't even see you smile anymore. What is it? Talk to me!" she yells once again.

I shake my head and slowly walk off towards the showers. She still follows me. "Dimka, I am putting my foot down! Talk to me now or I am going to call your mother! Olena will talk to me and I will be able to get at least some information about what's going on! ONE MORE CHANCE DIMITRI! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG!" I look into her eyes to see if she's serious.

She is, GREAT! "Ok Tasha I will tell you. What I am about to say will disturb you a little bit but please be gentle." She looks into my eyes and then closes hers to calm herself. When she opens her eyes, they are clear of anger and judgment. "Tell me Dimitri." She simply states. So I do. I tell her about Rose and I from the very beginning. Every last little detail.

* * *

_**Rose POV**_

During the ultra sound I am amazed by the screen. She shows me her feet, hands, head and body. I look at the screen for what seems like hours. Tears slowly start to roll down my cheeks and I don't even bother wiping them away. She is stunning even in the womb. She is my life.

"They come first" doesn't even register in my mind anymore. She is all that matters, but should I tell Dimitri? That is the real question. Would I really want to ruin his guardian career as well as my own? I am already living through the guilt of breaking his heart. Could I live with ruining his career too?

Dr.O asks me tenderly "Rose would you like your friends to come back inside? I can record the video and leave it running for you as well as print off some pictures. That is, if you want me to?" I look to her then quickly back to the screen "I would love that. Thank you so much!" I gush. She smiles and starts to head towards the door but turns back towards me, once she touches the door knob. "Would you like to know the gender?" she asks. I smile and say "She's a girl! I already know that, but thank you." She looks at me astonished "How did you….. I didn't…." she starts then quickly shuts her mouth and laughs quietly "Oh never mind." I smile but keep my eyes on the repeating ultrasound video.

Five minutes later Lissa and Adrian walk in. Lissa starts to tear at the video as well as Adrian . He look to me with teary eyes and smiles blissfully "Oh Rose, it's his isn't it?" he asks delicately. I nod and then start to bawl. I can't control the tears, they keep coming more rapidly and they won't stop. Adrian pulls me into his lap and strokes my hair thoughtfully. "Oh Rose, I am so sorry sweetheart." Adrian whispers. Lissa is just looking at us speechless.

Adrian looks over to her and simple states "Lissa, I'll explain everything later ok, Rose needs you right now." She nods and tries to collect herself for my sake and walks over to the other side of the bed and crawls in behind me, wraps her arms securely around my waist and holds me tight while Adrian sits in the chair opposite of us and just simple holds my hand, kissing and caresses it soothingly.

I cried for a while, but during that entire time Adrian and Lissa never left my side. I don't know how long I cried for but once the tears dried out I slowly drifted off to sleep. Even in my dreams Lissa and Adrian were there for me. We were all at the beach. We talked, caught Lissa up, swam around in the ocean and just spend quality time with each other that I badly needed.

When we woke up, they discharged me from the Clinic and I went back to my dorm and took a nice long hot shower and got dressed for the day. I wore a silk black tank top and a pair of jean Capri's. I also wore one of my new pair of silver sandals. I looked a lot more like myself again. (pics on profile)

I went over to Lissa's dorm to find her just getting on her jacket. "Hey I was just on my way over." She smiles warmly at me and then gives me a light hug. "You ok?" she asks. I nod. "I want to do something tonight. We should see if Kirova will let us go shopping or something." She smiles at the opportunity. "Plus don't we have dresses to get for the ball coming up next month, Oh plus graduation clothes." She smiles even bigger and laughs. "Ok ok …. Let me go talk to her and see what I can do ok? I will text you when we can go" I smile at that. She is so sure of herself.

"Ok Lissa, Good luck but I don't think you need it." I turn to leave when I feel the urge to hug her again. I quickly turn around and grab her into a big hug. "Thanks a lot Lissa for everything." I say kissing her cheek. "No problem Rose, I am just glad that you are back with us and happy." I smile" I love you Liss." She smiles and replies "I love you too Rose." With that I turn to leave and I go back to my dorm and read _What to Expect When Expecting_ that Dr.O gave me when I was being discharged and wait for Lissa's text. After about on hour I received a text from Lissa. That was pretty quick.

_**Hey Rose, Ok so meet me by the front gates in 5 minutes! OK!**_

_Ok, see you soon!_

_**Bring Adrian with you, I will grab Christian!**_

_Ok!_

I arrive with Adrian in three minutes. Lissa shows up a minute later. We take off towards the town mall. All of the clothes that I have are getting really small. The Capri's I'm wearing right now are really tight along the waist. On the trip there we make a list of all the stuff we need to purchase. Ball gowns, graduation dresses, jewelry and shoes for both, Maternity clothes for me, Lissa even wanted to look at some baby stuff. By the time we got there our list was so long. I could see faint hints of regret in Adrian and Christians eyes about coming along. I just laugh at them.

We go through over 50 stores and my feet are swollen. While we go to the food court Adrian offers to massage them for me. During the massage Adrian asks "Do you know the gender yet?" I smile at him and he looks at me confused. I nod and say "Yes, but not by Dr. O. Do you remember my dream I told you about?" He nods and then understanding passes over his face. "Oh ok, so you think it is a girl?" I nod but say "I know that it is a girl." He smiles and continues massaging the same foot.

When he switches he asks "So have you thought about names?" I smile again. "What?" he asks noticing the smile. "I don't know yet, but in the dream we named her Larissa." He grins for ear to ear. "I like the way you say, we." I giggle. "Adrian I am not going to force anything on you but if you want me in your life, your going to have to want her." He laughs too and nods while saying "I know that. I don't mind at all. I love the name Larissa if you do." I nod and say "I love it too. It fits her perfectly."

I was surprised Lissa didn't say anything during that whole conversation with Adrian. I look over at her and notice that her and Christian are in a heated loving conversation. I smile and say "Careful Liss, you don't want to end up like me over here. Pregnant!" She giggles and waves a hand in my direction to dismiss my words while Christian glares daggers at me. I just laugh harder, Adrian joins in.

On our way back to the academy I snuggle up close to Adrian and we talk about the future. Lissa says "Rose I understand if you want to give up being my guardian or any ones, for the little angel. I would do the same." I smile and say " Thanks for understanding Lissa. You'll be the godmother, Right?" she beams and nods "Please….Please….Please!!!!" I laugh and look to Adrian who nods in agreement.

"I know that it is a girl, but what is going to be her name?" I look to Adrian and back to Lissa. "Don't cry ok?" she nods "Why would I cry?" I beam and say "Because Adrian and I have decided to name her Larissa." she fails to hide the tears pooling in her eyes. "Oh Rose, That is so beautiful, Larissa. What about her middle name?" I look to Adrian again and back to her once more. "I really don't know yet. We will have to think of something."

Lissa looks into my eyes and then asks barely above a whisper "Are you going to tell him?" I look down at my fingers and think about that question for a moment. "I honestly don't know yet." After that awkward question, we lapse into a comfortable silence the rest of the drive back to the academy.

* * *

**I have pictures on my profile for this story. I just added a picture of what her belly looks like. While her tummy grows, I will add pictures of her belly as well as her maternity outfits. Don't work reviewers Dimka is going to discussed more in upcoming chapters. Thanks, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 The June Proposals

**NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10 The June Proposal**

* * *

The last couple weeks since I have found out about Larissa have been an amazing experience. Everyone around school know about the pregnancy and thinks that the baby is Adrian's and he doesn't deny it either which is good. Since everyone thinks it is his so does Kirova. She was upset at first but since it was Adrian's she said that we could work around it and I could still graduate.

Lissa and Adrian have been there every step of the way with me. Supporting me and all of my decisions. I am going to keep Larissa and raise her on my own. Adrian says he won't leave my side as well as Lissa. We are going to get a house together and live happily after graduation. So everything is start to come together.

I have had conversations with Dr. O during my scheduled visits and ultrasounds, as to the reason I can get pregnant. Seems that since I am Shadow Kissed I am able to have baby's with Damphir. Which would have been great to know 20 weeks ago. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't give Larissa up for anything in this world. I just wish I wouldn't have this very strong feeling to tell Dimitri that he is a father.

We are still trying to narrow what type of pregnancy I am going to have. A Moroi pregnancy which is 6 month term or a Humans one which is about a 9 month term. Dr. O thinks that with all of the ultrasounds and the size of my tummy that it is going to be a human pregnancy. Which means I am five months pregnant right now with four and a half or so months left. (belly on profile)

Larissa is growing stronger everyday. During every ultrasound I cry tears of happiness no matter how hard I try not too. She has an excellent kick too. If she wants to be a guardian in her future, she is going to be one hell of badass, but then again look who her parents are. She has me constantly craving fresh fruit and hamburgers and cupcakes. Even during the middle of the night, so Adrian has filled up my mini fridge with all my favorites.

Adrian has been very supportive and I am falling more in love with him every day. He talks to the baby and she responds with light kicks. He seems so happy with everything. "Rose you are my world. Larissa isn't my daughter but if you give me the chance I will help you raise her like she is." That seems to be his favorite thing to say. I love Adrian so much. With every passing day I am so grateful I have him by my side.

Graduation and the end of the year ball is right around the corner. Lissa and I already have our dresses for both. I am so excited to dress up and finally graduate. I have spent all of my life here (except two years) and I am ready to live on my own. Adrian was able to find that cabin that was in my dreams and it fit the descriptions perfectly. We will be moving there after graduation. It is also right next to the University that Lissa is going to and The Court. Which is good on both accounts because Lissa will be living with us and Adrian got a position at The Court to work with his Aunt, the Queen Tatiana. Christian also go a position at The Court which is excellent too.

It's Friday today and were all sitting in Lissa's dorm watching _The Ugly Truth_. It is a really good funny movie. As I lay in Adrian's arms I look up at him and kiss him softly on the lips. "I love you" I whisper into his ear. "I love you to Little Damphir" he whispers back. Once the finishing credits start to scroll down the screen Lissa jumps up and says "Lets go out tonight!" I giggle at her enthusiasm. "Where too Lissa?" she thinks about it for a minute while she puts the movie away and then says "let's go karaoke, and then maybe out to dinner or something." I look at her then to Adrian who gives me the "it's up to you" look. I turn back to her and say "Sure Lissa we can go. Do I have time for a quick bathroom break and a shower first though?" I ask. "Rose, you just went to the bathroom!" I look at her like she is an idiot "Ok seriously Liss, do you not see this?" I say pointing to my swollen belly. "Oh sorry Rose, I keep forgetting. Yes you can. Meet us at the gates in an hour ok?" I nod in agreement and start towards the door.

When I get back to my dorm Adrian asks "Can I come in with you and wait until your ready?" I nod and he sits on my bed while I grab some of my maternity clothes and head towards the bathroom. On my way I kiss Adrian softly "See you soon!" I say as I walk to the bathroom and get ready.

Once I am fully ready I come out of the bathroom. **(outfit on profile) **All I need to put on are my black ballet flats. Adrian smiles wildly and says "Rose you are so gorgeous." I smile "Thanks babe. Your not so bad yourself." he smirks and takes my hand to lead the way.

Once we are to the karaoke bar, Christian goes and finds us a table. "So Rose, What are you going to sing?" I ponder that question and say "I don't know Christian but I will have to pick one or Lissa will." He laughs at that and nods in agreement. "What about you Adrian?" I ask. He just smiles and says "Just wait, you'll find out soon enough?"

Lissa smiles to me and says "I will go first" she starts towards the stage as the DJ say "Please give a warm welcome for Lissa, she will be singing Love Song. She dedicates this song to Christian Ozera." I look over at Christian as he blushes. Adrian and I laugh and watch Lissa sing her song.

_Love Song by Taylor Swift_

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh ohI got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

**As Lissa sings this Christian gets up on the stage grabs Lissa's microphone and sings this part for her. While starting to kneeling and pulling out a ring…….**

And I say, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

……**The rest of that song fades off as Lissa's eyes start to fill with tears of joy. She grabs Christian's shirt and pulls him off his knee and pulls him into a kiss saying over and over "YES!!"**

**(ring on profile)**

I look over at Adrian after the proposal. "Did you know he was going to do that?" he smirks and replies "I knew he was going to propose but not tonight." I just shake my head and wiped the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. Lissa runs off the stage with Christian in tow. "Congratulations Lissa, Christian!" I say as I hug both of them. "That is a tough act to follow." Adrian says. We all laugh at that comment and we sit down and order dinner.

Once we were done eating, Lissa was bouncing in her seat excited for my turn to sing. "Ok Rose, it's your turn up!" she squeals. The DJ does that same intro but with my name and my song being Halo and the dedication to Adrian Ivashkov.

_Halo by Beyonce_

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

After my song Adrian meets me by the edge of the stage. "Rose, Was that about me?" I smile and kiss him passionately and whispers in his ear softly "What do you think?" He smiles and kisses me again. "Love you" he says against my lips. "Love you too baby, Go show them what you got!" He smiles and as I start to walk away he grabs my wrist and asks "Rose, will you duet with me?" I smile and nod.

Once I'm back on stage I grab the mic and Adrian does the same and the introduction for the DJ tells me that the song is perfect for us.

_Alone by the Glee Cast, duet _

**I start the song:**

I hear the ticking of the clock

I'm lying here the room's pitch dark

I wonder where you are tonight

No answer on the telephone

And the night goes by so very slow

Oh I hope that it won't end though

Alone...

**Adrian and I both sing the chorus….**

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

**Adrian sings:**

You don't know how long I have wanted

To touch your lips and hold you tight

You don't know how long I have waited

And I was going to tell you tonight

But the secret is still my own

And my love for you is still unknown

Alone...

Aahhh... aahhh...

Till now I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone

How do I get you alone

Alone... alone...

**I finish:**

I hear the ticking of the clock

I'm lying here the room's pitch dark

Once the song concludes, everyone in the bar is standing, clapping, whistling and screaming. I blush and look over to Adrian as he just beams at me. We walk off stage to the arms of Lissa. "OH MY GOD!!! THAT WAS EXCELLENT!!!" She squeals. Adrian pulls me into his arms and kisses me passionately. Lissa clears her throat and we slowly pull apart our lips. "I'm ready to go home!" she says while adding at yawn to prove she is tired. I giggle "Ok, lets head back."

We don't get back at the academy until a little after 5 o'clock am. So no one is really awake. Lissa goes to Christian's dorm while I go to Adrian's. When we get to his dorm I change into one of his t-shirts and hop into bed. Adrian does the same but wears just his boxers. He cradles me in his arms. Adrian and I haven't gotten more physical then kissing and the occasional touching.

He looks into my eyes for what seems like hours and says "Rose, I love you so much. I want to ask you something ok?" I nod and ask "What is it?" Not taking his eyes off mine he says "Rosemarie Hathaway, Love, Will you marry me?" and grabs a small box off the end table and opens it to reveal a silver ring with designs along the sides with a beautiful round diamond in the middle with one diamond each side. It was exquisite. So beautiful I couldn't look away from it.

I look back up into his eyes. Do I want to marry Adrian? I think to myself. My heart doesn't even hesitate. "Yes, Adrian I will marry you!" I squeal as he slides the ring on my left hand and kisses me passionately and pulls me the tightest he can into his embrace without hurting Larissa.

Lissa texts me ten minutes later while I'm lying in Adrian's arms talking about the wedding.

_**Did he?**_

_Yes, Lissa! He proposed too! Were both engaged!!!!_

_**OMG!!! Meet me at breakfast so we can talk about everything ok!? **_

_Ok, Have a good night, Love you!_

_**Love you too! Night!**_

Adrian reads over my shoulder and laughs. "Geez…didn't take her long." I roll back into his arms. "How long have you been planning on asking me?" he looks up at the ceiling for a moment then back to me. "Since I first laid eyes on you, but I have only had the ring for about a month now." I smile and snuggle into his chest and fall asleep soundly. **(ring on profile)**

* * *

**Please Review! Next Chapter is the Ball and an unexpected visitor! **


	11. Chapter 11 The Unexpected Surprise

**Standard Disclaimer Applies! Enjoy! Please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 The Birthday**

With graduation next week, school has been so crazy. Since the trip to Idaho and the whole Spokane incident set the school back a couple of weeks, graduation was moved to July 20th. So I was very close to freedom I could taste it. I has the last of my tests to take which were only two more class finals. So tomorrow I have to spend all day studying and then I will be all set for the finals on Wednesday.

Today was Monday, July 13th. Oh my gosh I have been so busy I forgot it was my own birthday. I am 18 today and am 26 weeks pregnant. Larissa is getting bigger and bigger. I was able to see a 3D ultrasound picture of her last week. It was so unreal it was as if I was looking at her first hand. I can't wait until I can actually hold her in my arms. She will be an amazing little baby girl.

Lissa and I have set up ideas for a nursery already. The cabin is almost completely done with the design plans for the interior. I am so excited to move in official in a little bit more than a week. With finals being over officially Wednesday, Seniors get a two days off before the ceremony. Lissa and I will probably being packing and getting the details for the nursery done.

Today is my birthday but I don't make a big deal out of it since I have so much studying to do before Wednesday. As I sit at the desk, going over class notes from this whole semester, I rub my tummy slowly and hum softly to Larissa. She seems to like it, it calms her when I hum. When Adrian talks to her she slowly moves around in understanding. She seems to like his voice. It's so cute, Adrian just beams when he talks to her.

After about an hour of studying and humming to Larissa, my cell phone beeps. I pick it up and look at the screen. Lissa.

_**Happy Birthday Rose! Are you going to study in your room all day or are you going to come say hi?!?**_

_It's my birthday and I can do what I want too!!!_

_**Lol! I know it's your birthday, Can I at least come over and give you your present?**_

_Sure!_

_**Ok see you in 5! :P**_

I smile and put my phone down and go change into something descent. **(picture on profile of outfit) **Lissa is true to her word and arrives five minutes later. "Rose open up!" She says as she knocks on my door. I open the door to find Lissa with Adrian, Christian, Eddie, and Alberta. I laugh and move aside and let them all in my dorm.

"Happy Birthday!" They all say in unison. I giggle "Thanks! How about we go down to the lobby, they're will be more room for all of us!" They all nod in response and disperse downstairs. Adrian stays behind and kindly holds out his hand for mine. I gladly give him my hand and he tugs me with him downstairs. Kissing my finger softly he whispers against my fingers in between kisses "Happy Birthday Love! Your officially 18 now! I love you!" I smile and reply "I love you too… and thank you!"

Once all of us are seated on the sofa's in the lobby Lissa hands me my birthday present first. "I hope you like it. You didn't tell me what you wanted this year but I guessed!" I smile at her kindly and say "I'm sure I will love it!" she smiles and I begin to open the box.

Once opened I look at the box it's in silver jewelry box with engravings all over it, it is so beautiful. On the top it says "To My Amazing Guardian Angel Rosemarie Hathaway." Tears of joys spill down my cheeks. "Oh my god Lissa it is perfect!" I gush. She smiles and says "Look inside!" I slowly open the lid and it starts to play a beautiful melody and I see a small jewelry box waiting inside.

When I open the jewelry box I see that it holds a necklace. A sister necklace and more tears fall. "Thanks so much Liss!" I say as I reach over to hug her as hard as my swollen belly will let me. "Your welcome Rose!" **(picture on profile)**

"Who is next?" I ask. Christian holds out a small box and I take it and opening it to reveal a sleek black IPod. "Thanks Chris, It's perfect just what I needed!" he smiles and kisses my forehead. "Happy Birthday Rose!" I smile and Alberta reaches out with a wicker basket. "Sorry it isn't wrapped, but I thought you may want something to help relax you from all your stress with school and the pregnancy!" I nod in agreement "Yes, thanks so much Alberta" she says she has some guardian business to attend to and leaves shortly after.

Eddie hands me his next I smile and happily take it. I open it to reveal a Kindle 2. AWESOME! "Thanks Ed, this is so cool!" he laughs at my giddiness "No prob Rose, I'm glad you like it! Happy Birthday!

Adrian is last to give me his gift. I cuddle into his embrace as I open his gifts. He gives me two boxes and tells me to open the biggest one first. So I do, it is a really fancy camcorder. "So you can take videos of everyone here and Larissa!" I smile and kiss him passionately. "That is so thoughtful, Thanks babe!" I then turn to the smaller box. When I open it, it reveals a small red heart with a ribbon over the top of it. I untie the ribbon and it opens slowly to reveal a passage and a necklace. The passage says,

_Together or apart_

_you're never far from me_

_Forever in my heart_

_is where your love will be_.

The necklace is gorgeous. It is very simple. A plane silver chain with a key and a heart charm. I love it! **(picture on profile) **I kiss him a second time but this time we loose each other in the kiss. I don't know how long we kissed for but the clearing of Christians throat pulls our lips apart. Eddie remarks "Get a room!" I just giggle along with Adrian. Lissa joins in too. "Thanks everyone for my presents. I have to get back to studying. Adrian want to help me!" He nods and walks me up to my dorm where we don't study, we lie in each other's arms kissing and cuddling until dinner.

By the time Wednesday rolls around I ace my last two finals and am able to graduate at the top of my class. The end of the year ball is on Thursday night and graduation is on Friday. Lissa is so excited for the ball. She won't stop talking about it. I'm excited to but I am more excited about graduation.

On Thursday morning I wake up to a beautiful sunset. I get up and get dressed into suitable clothes for a day at the spa but maternity appropriate. **(picture on profile) **I chose a blue above the knee dress with sandals and some gold earrings and one of Lissa golden blue rings. I looked hot even 6 ½ months pregnant. I could pull off anything.

Lissa meets me in the lobby wearing the cutest blue strapless summer dress with matching blue earrings and necklace with jeweled sandals and big sunglasses since the sun is still setting. We head off towards the spa and each get mani's and pedi's and our hair done for the ball.

I choose to have my hair in a slightly messy bun with loads of curls. Lissa chooses loose curls pulled half up. **(pictures on profile) **We look amazing! They even did our makeup for us. I did I natural look with all browns and crèmes while Lissa did the same.

The dress Lissa picked was a gorgeous shade of yellow that worked wonders with her skin tone. It has jewels all around the top bust and lines down shaping her figure. It is strapless and has a heart shaped bust. It was perfect for her.

My dress was white and simple. It had a heat shaped bust and had a small train. It made me look like a princess. My baby bump looked hidden but not at the same time. Once we got back to the academy and in our dresses, it was just about time that the boys said they would meet us at the lobby in the Moroi dorms.

When I see Adrian he is in a crisp suit. He looks so sexy. I can't take my eyes off him. When I look into his eyes and see the same emotions reflected in them as mine. He kisses me passionately and whispers in my ear "You look so breathtaking tonight, love." I smile and whispers back "You too Adrian! Love you!" he grins and takes my hand kissing my fingers saying "I love you so much my Rose." He leads us off to the ball. **(pictures on profile)**

The ball was dazzling. The gym looked like an old fashion ball room. Once there we went to our table and ate and then Adrian stood up and reached out his hand as a gesture to dance. I accepted by placing my hand in his. He leads to the dance floor and the song _Hero by Enrique Iglesias_ starts to play. I listen to the lyrics.

(Whispered) Let me be your hero

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

I can be you hero

I can be you hero

_baby__  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

Chorus I can be you hero _baby__  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

I can be you hero _baby__  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away __baby__  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

Once the song ends Adrian kisses me passionately and leads me gradually back to our table. Once I sit at the table I notice that Lissa is upset about something. "What is it, Liss?" she grimaces and replies "Nothing, don't worry about it, How are you feeling?" I look into her eyes and see that something is still upsetting her but it must not be important enough for her to tell me.

"I am doing ok, My feet hurt a little but not too bad just yet. I have another couple of dances left in me." she smiles at that but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I am going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." I stand up to leave, Adrian helps me. "Thanks babe."

On the way to the restrooms I see someone that I didn't think that I would see ever again. Dimitri was on the dance floor with Tasha in his arms. I thought that I would be ok seeing her with him but I just could stop the tears that started to flow. He was smiling looking into her eyes, the look in his eyes was so filled with love. He used to look at me like that. She looked like she was glowing in his arms. She was wearing an exquisite black gown. **(picture on profile)**

I was about to turn away when his eyes locked with mine and he froze. Tasha looked in my direction and her face turned from glowing with love to sympathetic. I quickly turned around towards the doors leading outside. On my way I kept hearing "Roza, STOP …….WAIT!! ROZA……ROSE!! STOP!!!" Dimitri's voice ringing in my ears I finally reached the doors leading outside and stepped out into the fresh crisp night air.

* * *

**Dun…Dun….Dun……Hope you liked the chapter!? Please Review!!! The more reviews I receive the faster I will post the next chapter! :P**


	12. Chapter 12 The Confrontation

**NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! ENJOY! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 12 The Confrontation**

_**Dimitri's POV**_

"When she told me about Adrian, I couldn't take it and so I left her a note and took off that next morning to take your offer." I say as tears of sadness seep slowly down my cheeks. Tasha wipes the tears away softly with the back of her hand and pulls me into a friendly embrace. "I am so sorry Dimka." Was all she said.

We didn't talk about Roza much after that. I tried harder after that to not show her how depressed I really was. Roza is my life. Nothing seems right with out her. How could I just run away and give up so easily? Adrian was just competition and I just handed her over. How could I be so stupid?

I knew that Tasha was going to the graduation ceremony for Christian and she wanted to go early, so we could go the end of the year ball. So when the time finally came for us to leave, I was a little hesitant. "What am I going to do if I see her?" I ask Tasha as we take our seats on the airplane. "Your going to see her anyways at the ceremony. If you see her before or after then just follow your heart. Do what you feel is right." I look at her for a moment then up at the ceiling of the plane and then close my eyes. "I don't know if I am ready for this." I state. She gently rubs my hand laying on the arm rest. "Dimka it will be ok, I'm here for you, your not alone." I nod and we take off to the academy.

Once we arrive I seclude myself in my room right up until the ball. Tasha walks out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful black dress. I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. She is gorgeous. She catches me staring, "See something you like?" she asks with a smirk and giggle. I smile and reply "You look exquisite Tasha!" she smiles again and gives me a warm hug. "Thanks Dimka! Shall we?" I nod and escort Tasha to the ball.

We dance, eat, talk, and for once I actually enjoy myself. That was until during one of the songs while we were dancing, I see something white out of the corner of my eye and when I look up I see that it is my Roza. Breathtaking and Pregnant staring back at me. I stiffen and freeze. Tasha notices and looks over her shoulder, once she notices Roza as well she turns back to me and whispers "Go get her, what are you waiting for?" But when I blink Roza is gone. I yell and run towards the direction she went "ROZA, STOP …….WAIT!! ROZA……ROSE!! STOP!!!"

I follow the direction or her which leads outside. Once outside I see her crying on a bench just past the gym doors. I slowly walk over to her, scared of what is going to happen. As I reach the bench she looks up at me with tears staining her cheeks. She smiles sadly then looks down to her swollen stomach.

"Roza, Why did you run away from me?" she just kept looking at her belly and then started to stroke it softly as if to calm her nerves. I sit down next to her and am about to ask again when she speaks. "Sorry about that, I just needed some air." She looks up into my eyes and smiles sadly once again. "Roza, Your Pregnant?" she nods and looks back down at her belly. "Your angry." She simple states. I don't say anything.

What am I? Am I angry? No, not really it is her decision whether or not to have sex with Adrian. I am hurt but not angry, maybe she is really happier with Adrian then she ever would have been with me. I wouldn't be able to give her a child. "No, Roza I am not angry. Why would I be? You're an adult. You can make your own decisions." I say as I tilt her chin up to look into my eyes. She is so beautiful. Her face is glowing slightly. Must be from the pregnancy. Her eyes are full of so many emotions. She is so stunning I can't take my eyes off of her. "Rose, you looks stunning tonight!" I blurt out before I can't stop myself. She smiles and this time it does reach her eyes. "Thanks Dimitri. You look very handsome too."

She looks down at her belly for a moment then stands and says "Well I better get back, Lissa is probably looking for me. This is a long bathroom break." I smile and stand up and offer her my arm. She takes it gladly and once back inside Roza turns towards her table and I turn towards mine. No goodbyes, just a small smile on both parts as we turn away.

_**Rose's POV**_

Once I get outside I run over to the first bench I see and sit down softly rubbing my belly. When I heard Dimitri's voice Larissa went crazy. Nothing like what she does with Adrian. She knows her fathers voice, even having never heard him before. She seems to be doing flips in the tummy. She is so excited. I am so lost in my own thoughts I jump slightly when I hear Dimitri softly ask "Roza, Why did you run away from me?"

I ponder that question for a moment I wanted to say " Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you with Tasha and that hurt me to see her in your arms." That wasn't far to him so I lied saying "Sorry about that, I just needed some air." I look up into his beautiful brown eyes and try to smile. He then asks "Roza, Your Pregnant?" I nod and look back down at my belly. Larissa is still moving a like crazy in my belly. She is so happy. I simply state the obvious "Your angry."

He sits down on the bench next to me while he ponders what I said. He then surprises me by saying "No, Roza I am not angry. Why would I be? You're an adult. You can make your own decisions." He tilts my head up to look him directly in the eyes as he says that. Larissa dances even more with the feeling of his tingling touch imprinted on my chin. He then says "Rose, you looks stunning tonight!" I smile tenderly and say "Thanks Dimitri. You look very handsome too." I look back down at my belly with the smile still on my face.

I know that I need to tell Dimitri that she is his baby not Adrian's but I can't seem to fit the words together to tell him. Before I make any rash decisions tonight I quickly stand up and say "Well I better get back, Lissa is probably looking for me. This is a long bathroom break." He smiles at that and offers me his arm and leads me back into the ball. It felt so right being on his arm. When I turn towards my table he does the same and we smile a farewell and part.

After that talk with Dimitri I seemed to be in a daze the rest of the night. No one really seems to notice which I was thankful for. I think of ways to tell Dimitri about Larissa. I could just blurt it out, write him a note, email him once he goes back home with Tasha. Tasha, none of this was fair to Tasha or Adrian. She doesn't deserve this burden. What if they are as happy as Adrian and I. That wouldn't be fair to ruin that.

After another hour or so I start to get sleepy. Adrian notices "Come on Rose, Let me take you to your dorm. Your dead on your feet." I smile and take his hand as he leads me toward my dorm.

Once we are almost there Adrian notices how quiet I really am and asks "What are you thinking about Rose?" I stop near a bench and sit down and he does the same next to me. "Adrian, Dimitri is here!" he looks into my eyes for a moment and then asks "What are you going to do?" I shrug it off "I don't know, I don't know if I have the heart to tell him Larissa is his." he seems to get angry by my answer as he stands up and looks down at me "And you have the heart not to tell him that he has a daughter! How can you keep something like that away from him!?" his voice starting to rise.

I look down at my belly. I know that he is right and that he is thinking about if the roles were reversed. He would want to know no matter what. I look back up into his eyes. "Ok, Your right Adrian. I will tell him!" I say. He sits back down on the bench. He leans forward and kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry Rose but I think that that is the best way, he should know that Larissa is his daughter. As much as I would love her to be mine, she's not." I nod in agreement with him still not looking up from my belly.

Adrian then stands up and offers me his hand. I turn it down. "Why don't you go back to the ball and have some more fun? I am going to stay here and think about how I am going to tell him." He nods and says "Text or call me if you need anything ok love. Good night, Sweet dreams." I nod and he kisses my lips and hugs me goodnight and whispers "I love you" in my ear as I do the same. After the goodbyes he walks back towards the ball. I sit back on the bench looking up at the night sky and stars.

Then suddenly I hear a rustling in the bushes by the dorms. I look over to see what it is when I see Dimitri stand out onto the sidewalk looking pale and upset. I straighten up and am secretly hoping he didn't just hear what Adrian and I were just talking about. Once he reaches the bench he sits down where Adrian was previously sitting. Larissa starts to move around wildly again by Dimitri's presents.

"Rose, Why didn't you tell me?" I look into his eyes and I see all the love he still has for me after I broke his heart. Tears start to fall once again but this time he wipes them away with his hand. He caress my cheek and I unintentionally lean into it. "Oh Roza." he moans. Then he leans down to my lips and kisses me passionately and I let him. I kiss back just as fiercely. I know that it is wrong but it feels so right.

Dimitri pulls me into his arms and pushes the kiss for as long as we can. His right hand in my hair and left on my belly softly. My right hand in his hair pulling him as close as I can towards me and my left on his chest. I moan into the kiss. We slowly pull away for air. He looks deep into my eyes. "Roza, Why didn't you tell me?" I look just as deeply into his eyes as I reply" I didn't know how. Your with Tasha and I didn't want to ruin that or your guardian career. I am so sorry Dimitri!" I lean into his chest and he wraps his arms around me protectively.

"I know that your with Adrian, I saw your whole conversation. Roza, I am so sorry I left but I'm not with Tasha. I came back here to win you back!" I look deep into his eyes to see if he means it and he does. I look at my belly and then say "But Dimitri, Adrian has proposed to me and after graduation Lissa, Christian, him and I are all going to our new house!" I feel the tears start to tumble down my cheeks while telling him this. I add " You were away for a long time. I missed you so much. I want you to be apart of her life but I don't know if I can just walk away and hurt Adrian like that. I hurt you bad enough. I don't want to hurt him too."

He looks down at my belly and then places his hands on it. Once he does this Larissa goes so crazy I gasp in pain. "Rose, What is it? What's wrong?" I laugh at this and then reply "It's her, She loves the sound of your voice and touch almost as much as I do, She has one hell of a kick." he looks into my eyes and smiles while asking "What are you going to name her?" I say "Larissa, but I don't know about her middle name?" He looks back down at my belly and asks "Can I name her middle name? That is if you will let me?" I nod in agreement "I would like that very much." He nods satisfied.

"How far long are you?" He asks, I rely automatically "6 ½ months. The one and only time I have ever had sex and I get pregnant." we both laugh at that. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Dimitri, I just needed you to know the truth. I love Adrian and I am engaged to married to him." I state simply. He shakes his head. "I'm sorry too for just taking off and leaving the letter. I know that I just pretty much handed you over without a fight, you deserve better than that."

I look into Dimitri's eyes to see if he means it and he does. "Dimitri don't say that! Please!" He looks away and says "You should go inside and get to bed, you have a busy day tomorrow." I nod and get up off the bench. "Good night Dimitri" He looks at me for a moment and then stands too and pulls me into a intimate hug.

"Roza, please at least take me into consideration. I love you and want to marry you and raise Larissa with you. Just at lease consider me an option before you marry Adrian. Okay?" I nod. "Goodnight Roza" he starts to walk back toward the ball.

Once up in my dorm I lie in my bed and try to think about this emotional roller coaster day but sleep over takes me. This time the dream shows me another option.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKE?! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13 Graduation

**NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! ENJOY!****Chapter 13 Graduation**

* * *

_The dream starts like it always does. I am sitting outside of the cabin by the waterfall and Larissa comes outside wanting to stop playing hide and seek, so that I can make dinner. When I ask her this time where Daddy is she replies "Daddy is at work." I smile and grab her hand and lead her into the cabin to start dinner._

_When dinner is almost done I walk into the living room and look at family pictures to see who I'm with in this dream and what I see astonishes me. Dimitri! I see pictures of all of us. _

_Larissa comes back down stairs asking "Mommy, When will Daddy be home?" I shake my head and say "I don't know sweetie, hopefully soon." She grunts and walks over to the front window and waits. I quietly ask "What are you doing sweetie?" she looks over and smiles "Waiting for Daddy!" I smile and lead her to the dinner table and that is what we do, we wait. _

_After a few excruciating minutes I hear a car pull up in front of the house and then someone walks up the steps and opens the front door to reveal a devilish Dimitri taking off his duster. Once Larissa spots him she bolts from the table and jumps into his arms. He catches her gracefully. "Hi, Baby girl! How was your day?" she tells him about hide and seek and waiting for him on there way into the kitchen. Once I see him my knees go weak. Thank god I am sitting down._

_Once our eyes met, he smiles and then sets Larissa down and comes over to me and pulls me into his arms, kissing my lips. "Hi love, how was your day?" As I think of an answer he kisses my neck and then my lips once more. "Interesting" is all I say. "I love you Roza." He whispers in my ear and then caresses my cheek. "I love you too." I smile and then kiss his lips once more. He takes the kiss farther by moving his hand from my cheek to my hair. He moans softly and then pulls back. "Are you hungry princess?" He asks Larissa. She smiles and replies "Yes Daddy, Always!" I smile and Dimitri adds "Just like your mother." _

_The rest of the dream acts like a normal night. After dinner Dimitri and I cuddle on the couch while watching Larissa plays with her toys. She does a puppet show before bed and it was so funny and cute. Once we put Larissa down for the night, Dimitri takes me into our bedroom and I snuggle into his chest on our bed. _

_When I look up into his eyes something sparks and he takes the lead. The rest of the dream was bliss. _

When I'm back in reality, I shot up in my bed and I look at the clock. I over slept! Great! I look at myself, I am drenched in sweat. Great! I got up and took a quick shower and got dressed. When I was ready to go, I look at the clock, I am ten minutes late to meet Lissa. **(Outfit on Profile)**

Once I meet up with Lissa, we go for a walk around the campus grounds of the academy. "Even after everything that we have been through here, I am still going to miss it!" Lissa says as we reach the elementary grounds. "Me too" she sighs and then turns to me. "You know that Dimitri's here, don't you?"

I turn towards her and say "Yes, he was at the ball. We talked but just briefly. After I left the ball, Adrian and I got in an argument about whether or not I should tell Dimitri, and when Adrian went back to the ball, Dimitri was walking back to guest housing and heard the whole conversation. So he knows now! He asked me to marry him instead."

I turn away quickly, scared of what her reaction will be, but she remains calm and says "Rose, What are you going to do? No matter what you do you some one gets hurt! Who do you want to marry and be with to raise Larissa?" I turn back to look at her as tears stain my cheeks. "I honestly don't know Lissa. I really don't! I love Adrian and Dimitri! I don't know what to do!" She shakes her head and pulls me into a hug. "Let's head back and get ready for the graduation ceremony, Ok? We will get this all figured out!" I nod and we start off towards my dorm.

Once back at my dorm I quickly do Lissa's hair in a bun and she curls my hair for me. We do light makeup and then we put on our graduation dresses and gowns. We wearing matching high heels. They were too cute for either of us to pass up. She looks stunning just like me. We looked perfect. **(pictures on profile)** Larissa was very calm today which seemed weird to me. Maybe it was because I was trying to stay calm and Adrian and Dimitri weren't around.

The graduation ceremony went by very quickly and I got my promise mark. Dimitri and Adrian were both in the crowd. They both looked really proud. I couldn't stop smiling. I was free. Well at least free from school, but now I had the biggest decision of my life to make and I was hoping a made the right choice.

My heart new the answer. My head just had to agree with it. After the ceremony I went up to my room to take off the black graduation gown and touched up my make up and went down to the graduation dinner and party.

I was met by Adrian at our table and we talked on light subjects until I pulled him aside so we could talk privately. We went to the lake behind the guest housing. We had lots of good memories there. When we got to the lake I sat down on the damp grass and started to play nervously with my engagement ring.

Adrian notices my uneasiness and starts off "Rose I know that you don't know what to do about telling Dimitri but I really think that you….." I cut him off. "Adrian he already knows!" he looks stunned "What? How?" I look into his eyes and grab his hand and he sits down next to me. "He over heard us talking about it last night on the bench." I simply state. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry!" I shrug "At least now he knows." He nods in agreement.

"What did he say?" I look at his for a moment then back down at my engagement ring. "He asked me to choose him, to marry him." he looks out over the lake "So what is going to be your answer?" I tilt his chin back to face me and press my lips softly on his. When I pull away slightly I say "I choose you! You have never let me down. You love me for me and you don't have any problem with Larissa. You haven't pressured me into having sex with you and you respect me. I want to be with you. I want to marry you. I do love Dimitri but I want to spend the rest of my life with you Adrian, that is if you still want me?"

* * *

**SORRY ALL DIMKA FANS! THE POLL SHOWED THE ANSWER! THANKS FOR ALL THAT VOTED! R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Final Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS JUST SOME OF THE PLOT..... RICHELLE MEAD DOES!**

**PLEASE ENJOY! I KNOW THAT HE CHOICE SHOCKS SOME BUT THE POLL SHOWED CLEARLY WHO WON! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT, AND I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN TODAY!**

**THANKS**

**KASA BELLA**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 14 The Decision**

**…**_**that is if you still want me?"** _I say as I look down at my belly once more. "Rose, Of course I still want you. I just want to make sure that you are making the right decision. Are you sure you don't want Dimitri? I know that he left because he was in pain, when he should of stayed but are you sure that you don't want to give him another chance? He was the love of your life." Adrian says softly but truthfully.

I can tell that it is hurting him just talking about this but I know that he doesn't want me to make a mistake by choosing him. I think about everything. Dimitri was my first love and Larissa's father. He still loves me and wants to be with me. He never wanted Tasha and doesn't even want her now, but he ran when things got to hard. I know that god made Dimitri for me but only for that previous time in my life. He was my first love and will always be just that. My first, but god made Adrian as the one for me to spend the rest of my life with, I just had to open my eyes wide enough to notice it.

Adrian wants Larissa just like she is his own. He wants to marry me. I love him so much that it hurts. I know that god made him for me. He is my soul mate. He is the man I want to grow old with. I would give up everything I have for him and his love. He is my other half.

I may of thought these things about Dimitri in the past but they were empty words, at least until I let myself open up to Adrian. I look back into Adrian's eyes and see all the love and sadness in his eyes. "Rose, you don't have to answer me right now. I just want you to know that I understand if you want to choose him." he says softly as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"Adrian, Please don't cry. I am sure about my final decision. I love you Adrian. I know what I want and it's you. It has always been you since I opened up and let you in. Adrian I love you so much. I want to marry you. I would marry you right now if we could!" I state softly.

Adrian pulls my chin towards his lips. He starts off the kiss soft and slow. Full of love but then it turns into passion and fierce. He pulls back slightly to murmur on my lips "I love you so much Rose. You are my whole world!" He crushes his lips back on to mine just as fierce. We don't part until we hear a clearing throat. I turn to see who it is.

"Hello Rose……….You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!"

Oh just great! This night couldn't get any worse!

* * *

WHO COULD IT BE? LOL ...... I WILL UPDATE SOON! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15 Oh!

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY RICHELLE MEAD.......:)

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW....I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15 Oh!**

"_**Hello Rose……….You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!" **_I quickly jump up and stand my ground. "Hello Mother, How do I have anything to explain?" She looks down at my belly then at my engagement ring. "GOD DAMN IT ROSE, YOUR PREGNANT……..AND ENGAGED! WHO IS THE FATHER?" I look into her anger filled eyes and try to remain as calm as I can as I say "Adrian!" She looks taken back.

She looks over at a stunned Adrian and then smiles evilly. "Your lying Rose, If it was Adrian's he wouldn't look like he does right now." She is such a bitch. Why can't she just leave me alone? "HE IS THE FATHER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM EIGHTEEN, YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER MY DECISIONS, NOT LIKE YOU HAVE EVER ANYWAYS!" I spat at her. She looks back over to Adrian and then squints. Adrian wraps an arm protectively around my waist.

"Guardian Hathaway, I believe Rose say for you to leave her alone, so please leave." That stuns her for a moment and then she takes her leave not taking her eyes off of me. Once she is out of sight I stretch and yawn. Adrian can tell that I am exhausted. "Come on Rose baby, lets go get you into bed." I shrug in agreement and he lead me over to my dorm but I steer us to his. "Can I stay with you tonight?" He smiles and nods. "I'd like that" and kisses me softly on the cheek.

Once we arrive at his room we sit on the couch and he turns on the TV. I look into his eyes and take the remote and turn it off setting it aside. He looks at me confused. I slowly take off his black sports jacket. He looks at me seriously for a moment as I do this then his eyes glaze to love, lust and desire. I start on his dark green button up shirt. Starting from the top button and working my way down. He has on a black beater underneath. I leave that for him while I unzip his black slacks and tug them off.

He rubs my shoulders softly and then pulls at my dress delicately but I pull away. He looks confused even more as I get off the couch and start to walk over to the bedroom gradually untying the bow on my dress and then little by little I strip off the rest of the dress. At first I was scared of what he was going to think. I am 6 ½ months pregnant after all, but his expressions never changes. "You are so gorgeous!" he gushes as he follows me to the bedroom taking off his socks and his black beater. Leaving him in just his black silk boxers.

His body is perfect. I love his beautiful chiseled chest. Unlike most Moroi he works out and has abs to prove it. He is so perfect and so mine. I lie on his bed in just my bra and lacey black parties. Once he reaches me he crawls on the huge bed with me. "I love you Adrian" He smiles and replies "I love you too Rose" his hand sliding up my leg on his way to my lips. He kisses me with so much passion and love and then our hands intertwine and the kisses become deeper. Every where on my body tingles. He pulls away slightly "Are you sure rose?" seriousness and desire secreting from his beautiful green eyes "Yes Adrian" he unclips my bra and throws it on the floor and then does the same with my panties as I do with his boxers.

Once we are both naked we admire one another and touch each others bodies electricity sparks with every touch. He kisses my nipples not taking his lust and desire filled eyes off me. I moan, he smiles. I lower my hand to his growing bulge. I play with him for a little as he groans in pleasure. Every now and again whimpering "Rose". God I love this man. He pulls my hand up to his lips and kisses each finger and then pulls my face to his kissing me overpoweringly once again. He slides his hand down my stomach to my sensitive spot and plays with me as I whimper like him, not breaking the kiss. He takes lead and gets on top of me being careful not to hurt Larissa. I spread my legs apart urging him inside me. He complies and slides in gently and then trusts himself in and out sending my body on fire and I shiver with delight. We climax with one another and spoon as we fall asleep in each others arms.

When I awake the next morning I can't break the smile off my lips. I am in pure bliss. I open my eyes to Adrian's green ones gleaming back at me with a smile danced on his lips as well. "Good Morning Gorgeous!" I smile "Good Morning" He cuddles closer to me "When does the plane leave?" he thinks about that for a moment while looking at the clock. "In about…. Four hours….we should probably get up and say our final goodbyes." I nod and regretfully get out of bed.

I head quickly to my dorm and take a swift shower and get dressed in the outfit I left out for the trip since everything else is packed. I had picked out a country shirt that was a light shad of read and tan pants with a white beater and brown ballet falts. (Outfit on Profile) I wear my hair in loose curls and I pin back some of the hair in the front. I looked really cute and I was glowing brightly. I smile one last time in the mirror and then head to Lissa's dorm.

About half way there I bump into some one "Oh I'm so sorry" the person turns around and reveals Dimitri looking as handsome as ever. "Oh hi Rose, We still need to talk." I nod in agreement and he leads me to a bench next to the Moroi dorms. I take the initiative and say "Dimitri I thought about your offer. I do still love you, but not the way that you think. I love Adrian and you both differently. You were my first love, but Adrian is my other half. I love him so much. I am choosing him. I am going to marry him. You can be in Larissa's life as much as you want but I chose Adrian." I take in a deep breath and look over at him.

He looks content. I scrunch my face in confusion and he looks over at me and laughs. "Rose, I know that this is weird but I just want you to be happy and if Adrian is it then I am happy for you. I will live thru your happiness. I want to be in Larissa's life every step of the way. I was thinking about maybe becoming Adrian's or Lissa's guardian." I look at him dumb struck. He took it better then I ever expected. I smile and hug him gently.

He smiles as well. "I was thinking, I am supposed to be Lissa's guardian and all but I don't want to do what my mother did to me. So I was thinking about maybe taking a couple years off to just be a mother." He smiles wider and replies "I think that sounds like a great idea, I can talk to Lissa for you if you'd like then I can become her guardian and we can find someone else to fill your spot. I just want you to be happy." I smile and nod. He starts to walk off towards Lissa but stops short. "Oh Rose I thought of a perfect middle name." I smile and he continues "it's Faith, Larissa Faith." I nod and say "Perfect"

He continues on to talk to Lissa. I sit back and close my eyes thinking about in a matter of months everything is going to change. A mother, a wife, living on our own, I can't wait. Larissa Faith……perfect!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16 The August Wedding

**Normal Disclaimer Applies…..Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**_The August Wedding_**

The next couple of weeks past by so quickly. We moved into our cabin. Adrian had built an additional cabin in the back for Dimitri, which was very sweet of him. He also had an incredible surprise waiting for me when we first arrived. It was a stunning pond that had all types of fish swimming in it and dark colored rocks and pebbles surrounding it. I was so exquisite. He also had a pool built in the back yard, the builders used the surroundings and made it with a lovely petite waterfall with a hot tub. Lissa and I were ecstatic.

Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and I all had everything set up and ready for the baby. Lissa's guardian were Dimitri and Eddie. Christian had one, but I don't know who she really is. Adrian had two as well but I didn't pay any attention to them really. Everything was speeding by quickly. I was now 30 weeks pregnant and bigger than ever. Larissa was growing perfectly. She was so gorgeous in the womb. During her last 3D ultrasound she was sucking her thumb.

Dimitri was able to come with me and he cried like a baby. I was kind of glad that I had him and Adrian to stand by my side for everything. I am just so happy that everything was now in the open.

Lissa and Christian were now in full swing in planning there wedding. It was going to be so perfect. She was so excited. They planned to have there wedding August 1st. It was less then a week away. We had everything picked out the dress, cake, shoes, hairstyle. All we need now was my dress. Her colors were light blue and a deep brown. It was perfect. They were going to be married in a park that we came across on one of our walks by the court. It was so PERFECT!

Lissa came home for school with a big smile on her face. I look her up and smile back at her and ask "What are you up to?" she shrugs her shoulder and bolts for her room. She knows that I will follow but at a slower pace. When I reach her door I don't even bother knocking and walk in. Her room is full of dresses. All colors, shapes and sizes. I look at her agape. "What the hell Liss?" she just laughs and says "We needed to get you a dress so I brought them to you!" I smile and start to try on some the dress.

After going through about half of the dress we came across a stunning heart shaped light blue dress with the dark brown ribbon. I fit my swollen tummy perfectly and it looked breathtaking on. I looked almost as good as Lissa. She squealed when I looked into the mirror. "This is the one…..Please tell me you agree!!" she says while jumping up and down excited. I smile and nod and squeal with her for a moment until there is a knock on her bedroom door.

"Lissa are you about done in there I need to talk to Rose for a minute?" Adrian yells at the door, she yells back "Yes, she will be right out!" I smile and quickly change out of the dress.

Once out of the Lissa's bedroom I quickly find Adrian starting dinner. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck. "What did you need babe?" he smiles and says "You!….Sorry I just haven't seen you all day, I hate having to work at the Court. I want to stay here with you and Larissa." I smile and nod. "I'm sorry baby" He then turns around and wraps his arms around my waist picking me up and putting me on the counter while kissing my lips and neck. I moan softly. He takes that initiative to take the kisses further. Picking me back up and leading the way to the bedroom. On our way yelling at Christian to finish dinner and him grunting in reply.

The next couple of days past uneventfully since we had everything all ready for the wedding and all that was left was the bachelorette party which Lissa said that she wanted to skip. I told her that she shouldn't pass the party up but she insisted. So we just planned on having a girls night at the house while all the boys went out, Dimitri included. Her bachelorette party was tonight so she went out to get some last minute stuff for her honeymoon. Adrian was at work and all the guardians left with there charges. Christian had school. I thought that I had the whole house to myself. So I put on my swim suit and grabbed a towel and went swimming. It was a gorgeous day. Birds were singing and the wind was lightly blowing and the sun was warm on my skin. Perfect weather for swimming.

After swimming for about an hour I decided to sun bath for a little bit I laid out my towel and then took off my top and laid down on the chair. During that time I fell asleep and was woken up to deep brown eyes staring down at me blocking my sun. "Hey!" I yelled in protest and then quickly registered what I was actually wearing. "Sorry" Dimitri says as he turns away quickly as I wrap the towel around my bare breasts. "No, I'm sorry. I though I was alone." I say as I get up off the chair and start towards the house as Dimitri follows in with me.

After that embarrassing moment, everything went as planned. We had a relaxing night with just us girls, also inviting Mia and some other girls Lissa new from her classes. The morning of her wedding came and Lissa was a mess. "Lissa calm down!" I say to her for the millionth time this morning.

"I am trying too. Can you believe that I am going to be married by the end of tonight. OH! I am so excited." she says back while jittering in her seat. We decide to go for a long walk to help calm her. We talk about everything but the wedding. Then she starts to talk about if the house is going to be big enough, she talks like she wants to move out.

"Liss what is going on with you? Are you wanting to move out or something? What is with all the talk about room at the cabin and stuff?" She looks over at me " Well Rose, I just found out that I'm pregnant!" she grins wide enough that I can see her fangs. "Oh Congrats Liss, I am so happy for you!" I reply as I hug her. "That is why I was talking about the house. I don't think that I have the heart to move far, so I talked to Adrian and he said it would be ok if we built a cabin next door. That is if it is ok with you?" I smile and hug her once again. "That would be perfect Liss!" she hugs me back tighter.

"The house will be finished by the time we get back from our honeymoon." I smile then she continues "Are you sure you will be okay with out me for two weeks?" I laugh "I will be fine, besides I have Adrian to protect me." we both laugh at that and then we start back towards the cabin.

Getting ready went smoothly and then the car ride there went well. Lissa looked amazing, once we got to the park everything was already set up and ready to go. A string quartet prepared for the walk down the isle. Adrian offered to walk her which was very sweet. The whole ceremony when by beautifully once they got to the vows I couldn't control the tears any longer.

_**I take you to be my partner in life and my one true love**_

_**I will cherish our friendship and I will love you today**_

_**I will love you tomorrow, and I will love you forever**_

_**I will trust you and I will cry with you**_

_**I will laugh with you and I will cry with you**_

_**I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst**_

_**I will love you through the difficult and the easy**_

_**What may come I will always be there**_

_**As I have given you my hand to hold**_

_**So do I give you my life to keep**_

When the ceremony finished the reception followed after. The table settings were beautiful and were covered in candles. It looked like a dream. Adrian stood by my side while we talked with everyone and we danced over and over until a song played and Adrian whispered "You look beautiful tonight Rose." I smile and kiss his neck as I lay my head on his shoulder. The song was beautiful, even more beautiful with Adrian singing the lyrics in my ear softly.

_**It's Your Love By Tim McGraw and Faith Hill **_

_**Yea yea  
Dancin' in the dark middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again**_

_**Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go**_

_**It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love**_

This song was so true about Adrian and I

_**Better than I was, more than I am  
And all of this happened by taking your hand  
And who I am now is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together,  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free**_

I didn't know what to say but I just kisses his neck tenderly and he smiled and sang on.

_**Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
If you asked me why I've changed,  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name**_

_**It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love**_

_**Baby, Oh oh, oh,**_

_**Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go**_

_**It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under,  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love, it's your love, it's your love**_

I was in tears by the end of the sweet loving song. I had the man of my dreams in my arms and he loved me just as much as I loved him. The reception soon ended after that. Lissa and Christian said there good byes to everyone and Adrian and I walked them out to there car. They piled in and waved there last goodbyes before there two week trip to Tahiti. Dimitri was the last to leave as he handed me the note and they were soon off to the airport. I smiled and rested my head on Adrian's chest with his arms wrapped around my waist as we watch the car drift off out of sight.

On the car right back with just Adrian and I we sat in a comfortable silence as we drove home. I heard a beep come from my purse and I look into it and pull out my cell phone, it's a text from Lissa. I smile.

_**Rose I love you and I am going to miss you bunches. Text when you can. I'll call tomorrow to let you know we arrived safely. I love you sis. **_

I love you too Liss, enjoy your trip and don't forget to have fun!

_**:) Oh don't worry I won't!**_

I laugh and Adrian looks at me confused. "Lissa is just reminding me that she won't forget to have fun." He laughs at that and as I start to put my phone back in my purse I remember the note Dimitri gave me. I pick it up and read,

_**Rose,**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that I am going to miss you and Larissa Faith a lot while I am gone. Take care okay. Call me or text me if anything happens or if you need me for any reason. Don't hesitate.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dimitri**_

**_P.S. You looked truly spectacular tonight!_**

I smile again and rest my head on the seat rest. Adrian grabs my hand once again as we finally pull into the drive. I look over into his beautiful green eyes with all the love and desire I can muster and he catches on very quickly. We spend the rest on the night showing what our love really does to each other.

* * *

_**PICTURES ON PROFILE OF SOME OF THE THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER…. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17 She's Perfect!

**NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! I HOPE YOU ENJOY….PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 She's Perfect!**

The next couple of weeks went wonderfully. Adrian and I loved having the house to ourselves. We spent as much time wrapped into one another as possible. I missed Lissa but I am happy to have Adrian all to myself. We had I chance to bond even more before Larissa is born.

By the starting of the second week Adrian decided to talk sometime off and surprised me with a short trip to the Lake Erie Islands. It was so beautiful. We stayed at a little bed and breakfast inn. **(pictures on profile) **We spent most of the trip in our room. When we got ourselves outside, the sights were breathtaking. We walked along the water and had dinner at a small romantic restaurant. It was so perfect.

When it came time for us to leave, I could barely move my feet out of the room. I was so happy. I love how my life is turning out and I am only eighteen. I love Adrian so much and I am so happy that I have such an amazing man by my side.

After the two weeks were over, the morning of the day Lissa and everyone would be home, I rolled over to see emerald green eyes looking down at me with so much love and passion. I quickly crushed my lips to his. He smiles lovingly at me and then says "This is our last morning of bliss." I look away for a moment and then smile. "Yep, I guess your right. But soon we will have the house back, once they move next door." He smile in remembrance. I laugh "I love you Adrian." he skims his nose along my jaw. "I love you too Lil' Damphir, Do you want to make the most of our morning?" I smile and nod in giddy agreement. He laughs and takes the lead.

When we actual get ourselves out of bed. I head towards the shower while Adrian starts breakfast. In the shower I think about how lucky I am that I have Adrian. I don't know what I would do without that man. After my shower I got dress and put my hair up in a messy bun. **(pictures on profile) **As I walk down the stairs I could smell bacon and eggs and hash browns. I love this man.

"Smells great babe!" He smiles and sets my plate down at the dining table. "Go eat. Then we can go to your doctors appointment." I nod and dig in. Once we were done with the appointment we started to head home when Adrian says we have to make just a quick stop. He runs in and out of a Jewelry store. Huh…. I wonder what he picked up? I wanted to know but he would tell me sooner or later, so I let it go and laid my head back and rested my eyes until we got home.

By the time we arrive home I could see Lissa's car in the drive. They're home! I waddle inside to see Lissa. She screams when she sees me, runs to me and hugs me as tightly as she can. "I missed you so much!" she squeals. I laugh "I missed you too Liss, How was your trip? You've got to tell me all about it!" She nods and leads me to the living room while Adrian and Christian start dinner.

She goes into how beautiful Tahiti was and how everything was perfect. She says someday she will take me. I can't wait until my honeymoon. I can't wait to get married. She continues about restaurants and gifts that she brought back for all of us even Larissa. By the time dinner is done we all setting down in the dining room and chat further about Tahiti.

_**A Month Later…..**_

The rest of the following weeks went pretty smoothly. My pregnancy is coming along great. My due date is coming closer which I know all of us are excited about. Dimitri keeps talking about it. I am now 8 ½ months pregnant. The doctors think that my due date can be anywhere between now and 9 ½ months. Since my pregnancy is not a normal one. They are guessing my due date to be October 1st.

I finally got the chance to find out what the gift was that Adrian had purchased from the Jewelry store. It was a heart shaped locket. It was silver with tons of diamonds on the front. **(picture on profile) **Adrian got it for me as a just because present. I love him so much!When I opened it up it revealed a picture of Adrian and I on one side and a black spot on the other. When I asked him why the blank spot, he said that it was waiting for a picture of me and Larissa. I started to cry. He was so sweet. Damn hormones!

On September 22nd at 2:00pm I was suddenly woken up with sharp pains in my back and progressing to the front. I looked over to the other side of the bed and quickly remembered Adrian was at a work conference. I had told him that he needed to go. I said that I would be ok, since my due date wasn't until October 1st…… but no! Larissa wanted out now! The pain was starting to get worse and nothing was helping. I tried moving around to re-adjust and get comfortable, but nothing worked. I clenched my teeth together as another contraction came.

When that one passed I tried to get out of bed. I grabbed my phone as fast as I could. I called Adrian first and got his voicemail. I left a not so nice message telling him to hurry home, she's coming! I then called Lissa, she sounded half asleep. "Lissa……..Help me!" she was talking fast after that. "Rose….ok…..breathe…. I will be over there ASAP!" then she hung up on me. I set the phone down and tried my breathing exercises. He He Who…….He He Who….. I breathed. I grabbed my all ready packed hospital bag and then started towards the bedroom door. One tiny step at a time.

I felt another contraction come and this one was horrible. I screamed out in pain just as Lissa came running threw the door. "Has your water…….." she started to ask, but before she could we heard a whoosh……and then there was water socking up the carpet. "DIMITRI! CHRISTIAN! HELP!" Lissa yelled while coming over to help towards the bedroom door. Dimitri was there in a flash "Rose…..what the….?!" he started to say then I breathed out "She's COMING!" along with a scream. Dimitri picked me up into his arms and started running towards the car with Lissa at his heels, well at least trying to keep up with him. We all piled in Lissa's car and Christian drove us to the hospital. We made it there just in time. Lissa was keeping track of the contraction times and how far apart they were.

Dimitri held my hand through each contraction and whispered words of encouragement to me every few seconds. I was scared that I was going to hurt him, but he stayed strong. He showed no signs of pain. They brought me into a room and got me in the dressings and then everything went into full swing. By the time the doctor came in I was already crowning. The pain was intense. The worse pain I have ever felt. It was worth it if Larissa comes out safely.

Just before the doctor started to tell me to push the room door opens to reveal a panicked Adrian. "OH MY GOD ROSE…..I'M SO SORRY…… I'M HERE!!" he scrabbled for the right words or for something productive to do, since I had Lissa and Dimitri and either side of me. He starts walking towards me but once he sees the crowning head he passes out cold onto the floor. Dimitri yells for Eddie and he comes in and takes him out into the waiting room.

The doctor turns back to me "Ok Rose….Come on ……Push!" I do as she says. I push over and over again. "Shoulders….Ok ……Keep it up….!" she says I continued pushing as hard as I can when I'm told. "Ok….She's Out….She's Stunning!" I smile and lay my head back on the pillows. Then I hear the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Larissa's cry! I start to cry and Lissa hugs me tight. Dimitri still holding onto my hand tight.

The nurse brings her over to me. "Here you go momma, she's a real beauty!" I smile and reach out for Larissa Faith. She was perfect she had the same chocolate brown eyes as Dimitri and his hair color, but she had my facial structure. She was perfect! Gorgeous! **(picture on profile) **"Oh Rose…..She is so perfect!" Lissa says as tears stain her cheeks. I look over at Dimitri and he is crying huge alligator tears, with a big smile on his face. He was beaming. "Do you want to hold our daughter?" I ask softly scared to ruin our special moment. He nods not trusting his voice. He cradles her and she molds into his hands.

He was going to be a perfect father. I just hope that I will be a great mother. He finally trusts his voice enough to say "Roza, she is so beautiful!" I smile and nod in agreement. "I love you Larissa" he coos to her. She starts to fall asleep in his arms. I take the same lead and lay my head back on the pillow and close my eyes. With a big smile on my face I fall asleep.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE BIRTH! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT…AND THINK THAT SHE IS CUTE! PICTURE OF HER ON PROFILE! REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18 Turning Point

**NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! PLEASE R&R! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18 Turning Point**

I am in pure bliss. I can't explain how I feel, when I first laid my eyes on her I instantly loved her. She is my whole life now! When Adrian was able to pull himself together enough after I gave birth, he came in with tears staining his cheeks. "Oh Rose, She is so beautiful! I hope that you and I are going to be able to make as beautiful children. That is if you want more kids?" he rambled on and on. I just smiled at him and nodded when I needed too. I was still exhausted.

He wouldn't stop apologizing for not being there when I needed him most. I explained I wasn't alone and that next time he would be there. In the hospital everyone took turns holding her. They couldn't get enough of her, she dazzled everyone that she touched. A lot of people heard the news that Larissa was born and I had tons of gifts surrounding me, even the queen sent something. People visited as well Mia, Tasha, Alberta, Stan and even my mother. She was crying holding Larissa. She told me that she was sorry for always being so hard on me and that she was happy that I'm happy and that was all that mattered. I cried with her. She said that she was going to be a better mother and grandma. I was in shock but I was happy that she was finally getting it that I just wanted my mother not Guardian Janine Hathaway!

Two days after I gave birth to Larissa the doctors let me go home. Being home was peaceful. Larissa was just like me. She loved to sleep and eat. I decided to breastfeed to bond with her more and I knew that it be more healthier for her. She was growing rapidly. I took millions of pictures of her. Dimitri spent a lot of his time with Larissa and I since Lissa was his charge, Lissa was always around. Dimitri would even spend the night sometimes so he could take night duty for Larissa.

Dimitri was proving to me more and more that Larissa and I were the most important thing to him. Adrian showed me that I was but Larissa didn't take to him as well as Dimitri and that started fights between him and I. He would get angry that she would only cry and squirm in his arms. The only time she would let him hold her was if she was asleep. Adrian started working more and more hours at work. He spent little time at home. He was pulling away from me as I got closer to Larissa and Dimitri. Now that I look back I can finally understand why I chose certain things for me but now I knew that it was time for a change.

Today it's now December 24th Christmas Eve and Adrian was no where to be found. I called his cell, no answer so I called his secretary. She said that he was at the office. Oh… and unavailable because he was in an important meeting. I gathered up my purse and diaper bag and got Larissa in the car.**(picture of car on profile)**

I had a smile on my face thinking about surprising Adrian on Christmas Eve with lunch and Larissa. When I was able to start heading up to his office at the court I got this weird feeling in my stomach.

When I reached his office door. His secretary was telling me that he was still in the meeting. I nodded and said "Ok, I'll just wait in his office until he is done." She run to put herself in between me and the door. "No, he is in a meeting, not to be disturbed!" My anger flairs. "Move out of my way!" I yell at her. I push she easily aside and open the door to reveal Adrian on his office couch with some blonde bimbo on his lap straddling him. I scream and Adrian jumps up and pushes her off. "Rose! What are you doing her!?" He asks in astonishment. "Oh I think I should ask you the same question! Merry fucking Christmas Adrian!" I hell ripping off my engagement ring and throwing it at him. I start running with Larissa cradled to my chest back to the parking garage. Adrian doesn't even try to stop me or run after me.

When I reach the car I quickly buckle Larissa in her car seat and then sit in the drivers seat. Silent tears streaming down my cheeks. I bang my clenched fists onto the steering wheel. I start to yell and scream and cry as hard as I ever have before. Larissa starts to cry. I try to soothe her but my own emotions aren't soothing at the moment so I look back at the steering wheel and take deep breaths and trying to control my crying so I can calm Larissa.

When I get my emotions in check I soothe Larissa and then start the car and head home. When we make it home 30 minutes later, I see that Lissa and Christian are at our place. Once inside the house I see that Lissa is setting up presents that are waiting to be opened. I smile at her sadly. She senses my mood. "Rose, What's wrong? Where were you?" I just shake my head as tears run down my cheeks again. Christian offers to take Larissa. I gladly hand her over. If I don't she will sense my mood and start to cry again. Lissa leads me over to the living room couch as Christian puts Larissa down for a nap.

I tell her the whole story. She cries with me. "I didn't think that he could ever do that! I thought…… I don't know what I thought about him anymore!" I nod. She pulls me into a hug and we cry together. Dimitri comes in and sees us, rushing over to my side asking "Roza what's wrong?" I don't trust my voice so I look to Lissa with pleading eyes and she nods. "Dimitri I will tell you in a little bit. Can you help pack up Larissa's and Rose's belongings with the other guardians and bring them over to my house, please also back everything up that is there's and box it up to be moved." He nods and while trying to keep his face in check, does as ordered. I stay in Lissa's guest room. Dimitri brought Larissa's bassinet and places it right by my bed. **(picture on profile) **

I can tell that it is hurting Dimitri seeing me like this. He takes Larissa to his cabin for me, so that I can cry alone. I lay in the bed that is foreign to me. I just wish everything could go back to normal. I wish Adrian didn't hurt me this much. This is my second heart ache, I cried for hours and then sleep over took me.

The next morning I got up and took a quick shower and got dressed **(outfit on profile)** and headed over to Dimitri's cabin to talk to him and see Larissa. When I arrive I open the door quietly not bothering to knock just incase either of them are sleeping. When I walk into the living room I see Dimitri laying on the couch with Larissa snuggled up to his chest with a red blanket covering the two of them. They both look so peaceful, so perfect, this is my family. I walk over to an adjacent chair and just watch them sleep.

Maybe I made a mistake choosing Adrian. I love Dimitri. I always have and always will. He is the father of Larissa, my sweet little angel. I want so much for her in this life and I thought that the best thing for the two of us was Adrian. I was so very wrong. I was looking in all the wrong places when the right choice was staring me right in the face.

"Roza" Dimitri whispered in his sleep. It was so full of love. I didn't even notice silent tears streaming down my cheeks. I started to get up to leave before they could awake. When I took a final look at the my sleeping family I smiled and started heading to the door. But before I got to far Dimitri's hand grasped my wrist and I turned back to look at him. He was looking at me with so much love and sadness in his eyes. He pulled me in to lay down with him and Larissa.

He stroked my hair and we just laid like this until Larissa woke up. She was such a peaceful baby. We played with her on Dimitri's stomach. He held her little arms out so she could try to walk on his tummy. It was so cute. I tickled her, I loved the sound of her little giggles. It cause Dimitri and I to laugh with tears in our eyes. She made everything so right. I fed Larissa and Dimitri burped her and then she was out cold again.

I took that time to talk to Dimitri. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that before. Oh and thank you so much for watching Larissa last night. I really needed it." He nods and says "I would do anything for you Roza. I love the two of you so much, sometimes I feel like my heart is going to burst." I look into his beautiful brown eyes and see that he means everything he is saying.

"Dimitri I am so sorry that I hurt you. I just wish I could make up for it in some way." I look down at my ring less finger. "Roza, You have made it up for it, with Larissa. She is so precious. I don't know what I would do with out her ……… or you for that matter." He tilts my chin up to look into his eyes. "I know that you are hurting Roza, I understand. Just know that I am here for you and that my offer is still open. I love you so much it grows with every passing day that I am alive." He pulls me into him for a loving friendly hug and I gladly hug him.

As I slightly pull back I look into his eyes once again and say "I love you too Dimitri always have and always will. I was just blinded by hurt and Adrian that I didn't get a chance to fully embrace my love for you. I thought god made Adrian for me but I was wrong. You! You are all that matters when it comes to being the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can understand if you don't feel the same way since I pushed you away for so long."

A tear slips down my cheek and Dimitri gently wipes it away with his thumb. "Roza, I said that I would never give up on you. I have always been here. I know that I hurt you when I left. I will make up for it, I want to be with you now and forever. I love you so much Roza." He crushes his lips to mine passionately. We drink from each others lips. Our tongues move in unison. Everything is starting to finally fit and feel 100% right. I was just settling with Adrian. I'm getting everything with Dimitri.

"Merry Christmas Roza." I smile and lead into the crook in his neck and murmur "Merry Christmas Dimitri." I don't know what tomorrow will bring but at least I have my family to stand beside. I just know that no matter what, I will not be alone.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK!? I HOPE YOU LIKE IT… PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW! PICTURE OF LISSA'S CAR ON PROFILE TOO! :) HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	19. Chapter 19 True Love Never Dies

**Okay here is the next chapter! ENJOY! REVIEW!**

**Normal Disclaimer Applies! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19 True Love Never Dies**

The next couple of days I tried to stay strong for Larissa. She could sense my mood, I could see it in her eyes. Dimitri understands that I need sometime. All of the guardians did as Lissa instructed. Her garage was filled with all of Larissa's and my things. By the end of the week Lissa and I found a perfect house next to her college so I could still be close by. It was a beautiful three bedroom, two bath house, Lissa even put in a pool before we moved in. It was a great starter home for me to be away from the past and move on with Larissa's and my future. **(pictures on profile)**

I didn't want to be around Moroi that much anymore so I decided not to become a guardian for income. Instead I got a job at a small karate dojo. It was great because I was able to work four times a week and teach my own classes as well as one class on Sundays for Yoga. They also had a babysitter on hand that was in a separate room so that I could take Larissa with me when she wasn't with Dimitri. **(picture on profile)**

On the day that I was finally completely moved in and relaxing after feeding Larissa as she slept in my arms. I received a text from Adrian.

_**Can we talk?**_

_I don't think that I am ready for that Adrian_

_**Please Rose! Let me explain!**_

_You have nothing to explain! You made your choice loud and clear!_

What gives him the right to even text me and try to explain. How do you explain me walking in and seeing him having sex with some blonde chick! I can't just let this pass and take him back, I deserve better. I thought better was him and Oh was I so very wrong. Dimitri was the better option, always has been and always will be. He was the man that I have always known that would truly never leave me, at least not my heart. His love will always surround me. He is my Soul Mate!

After the texts, I tried to put Adrian in the back of my mind. I still woke up crying. I am still hurt. He hurt me deeper then anyone ever has. I loved him with every fiber in my being, or at least I thought I did. I loved him more than he loved me, I never cheated on him.

Days past, along with weeks and months. By the time I knew it Lissa was giving birth to a beautiful baby boy. He was so adorable. He had Christians ice blue eyes and Lissa's blonde hair. **(picture on profile)** They waited on the gender and names until birth. Since it was a boy she wanted to name him after her brother that passed away. So she named him Andre and Christian chose Theodore for his middle name. They also wanted his last name to be Dragomir. Andre Theodore Dragomir. It fit perfectly for the beautiful baby boy.

Lissa's constantly busy. She has a husband and a newborn and is now going to school online until she feels good enough to go back to campus. So I miss her a lot since I live next to her school. Larissa and I visit when we can. Larissa visits more than me because Dimitri still lives in his private cabin. I miss how simple life used to be. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't give up Larissa for anything, I just miss the simplicity.

Larissa is getting bigger with every passing day. She is now 8 months old, as of today. She is such a cutie. Lissa is having a little party tonight at midnight. I had to switch my schedule around because normally I run off human hours not Moroi but I manage. I got dressed in a brown tight dress that went to just above my knees. I put on brown flip flops and then put my hair half up with loose curls. **(pictures on profile)** I looked hot! I was ready for anything today. I put Larissa in a cute white sundress with brown sandals. She looked adorable.

Dimitri said that he would met me there since he is out running last minute errands for Lissa before the party starts. I told Liss I would be there early to help set up. So we left the house at eleven and were there shortly after that. Lissa is considering in moving closer to school like I am. Plus she thinks that her cabin is too cramped. I just think she wants a house more like mine. Since she pretty much picked out my house.

When I drive up to Lissa's house I see that she is hurrying around telling guardians where to put things and trying to calm down baby Andre. I quickly un-buckle Larissa's car seat and move the handle down to make it portable and walk inside. **(picture on profile)** "Thank god your hear Rose! I know that Andre is only a month or so old, but I'm not good at this just yet. For some reason he won't stop crying!" I look down at Andre in Lissa's arms and set Larissa's car seat down and turn her towards me. "Let me see if I can calm him down. You go sit down before you have a mental breakdown!" she laughs and while sighing hands him over.

I cradle him in my arms and bouncing my knees a little bit, while cooing to him softly. It works he calms right down and when I look over at Lissa she is looking at me agape. "Rose….How did….How come I can't ma-…" She closes her mouth and shakes her head, and tries again. "Rose how did you know what to do!?" I laugh. "I don't know. After having Larissa I am more perceptive to this sort of thing. When he cries just go down your internal checklist." She laughs and reaches out for Andre and copies what I was previously doing. "Thanks so much Rose!" I nod. "No problem."

We finish up with the simple decorations and then Liss and I take our children out into the backyard and play with them on a blanket. Larissa is smiling and giggling and she can sit up by herself now too. After about ten minutes we hear a door bell ring and then Christian comes outside the sliding glass door with Dimitri. Dimitri looking so sexy. **(Picture on Profile) **

The party finally starts. Lissa invited a lot of people that I really didn't know. About halfway thru while I was sitting on the blanket playing with Larissa, Dimitri comes over and asks "Rose, Can I speak to you for a moment?" I smile widely and motion for him to sit down with us.

"How are you doing? I'm sorry that I have been so busy lately with everything but I miss you." He starts off by asking. I smile again and my stomach starts to flutter. "I am doing a lot better then I was when I first moved. I miss you too. Dimitri you know I love you right?" he nods eyes urging me to continue. "Well I was thinking, I know that you have obligations to Liss but I was wondering if you would like to move in with me? I completely underst-" He stops me abruptly with a passionate kiss. Larissa giggled at us.

When Dimitri hears her giggle he pulls away from my lips and tickles Larissa as he asks her "What's so funny baby girl?" I laugh at the sight of him melting like butter under his daughters gorgeous brown eyes.

He looks back to me and explains "Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you like that. I was just so excited. I was hoping you would ask me. I would love to move in with you and Larissa. I have one quick question first though, that is if you don't mind?" I nod for him to continue.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a green velvet box. I know exactly what that is and I tear streaks down my cheek. "Roza, Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" He asks as he slowly opens the box, but I don't look at it, I can't seem look away from Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes. I nod and say "Yes Dimitri, Yes I'll marry you!" he kisses me passionately and I kiss back just as hard. When we pull back from each other slightly, I can see that everyone at the party is clapping and staring at us. Christian and Liss run up to us "Congrats! I am so happy for you!" I nod and we say thank you for everyone's condolences.

As the party comes to a close, I see that Larissa is falling asleep in my arms so I gently put her into her car seat to rest, with out waking her. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I sit back on the blanket and I finally have a chance to actually look at my engagement ring. It is silver with a round diamond in the center with diamonds on the side as well as sapphires. It is white gold and simple. It fits my finger perfectly and is so exquisite. **(picture on profile)**

As I am admiring the ring Dimitri sits next to me and tilts my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Do you like it? Your looking at it an awful lot." I shake my head. "It's nothing like that. I love it! I just didn't really look at the ring itself until just a moment ago." He kisses me on the cheek and says "It was my grandmothers. She told me to give it to the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." I kiss him fervently while tangling my fingers in his hair and he pulls me into his lap.

I forget that we are not alone and I can tell that he just remembers too, as he slowly moves his lips away from mine. We're both breathing hard and I look into his eyes "Dimitri do you want to go home?" He smiles at the fact that I called it home and nods. He helps me up and picks up Larissa's car seat.

As we make our ways out of Lissa's house saying goodbyes and receiving hugs and kisses, I see Adrian waiting by my car. I quickly stiffen but I continue moving towards the car. Dimitri notices my reaction and looks towards my car and calmly grabs my hand and squeezes it in reassurance. I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes and squeeze back.

When we reach the car, Adrian asks "Rose, Can we please talk?" I murmur to Dimitri to go ahead and put Larissa in the car. As he walks away Adrian steps closer to me and reaches for my hand but I step back in time to divert it. "Rose, Please talk to me?" I look into his eyes and say "Adrian I have absolutely nothing to say to you. You cheated on me! Remember! Now please move away from my car so I can go home!" I say as firmly as I can. He reaches for my hand again but once again I am quicker. "Rose, Don't do this! Don't push me away! I love you! Let me make it up to you! I am so sorry that I hurt you. Please don't go!" I look away trying to fight tears "Adrian, You pushed me away when you cheated on me. Don't you dare say you love me! How can you love someone and want to marry then but still cheat on them?!" I hiss. "Can't we go some where and talk this thru? Don't make rash decisions when your mad and upset!"

I shake my head angrily and hiss "Absolutely not! I will not ever go anywhere with you. It has been over 5 months since you cheated on me. It took you 4 to actually talk to me, Oh I mean text me. I'm done Adrian! I'm so done! I've moved on!" He looks like his is about to cry but I start to turn away to walk to the passenger side of the car.

Adrian grabs my wrist firmly and swings me back to him. "Rose, Don't go! Please!" he pleads while still holding on tightly to my wrist. It starts to throb. I know that it is going to cause a bruise. "Adrian! Get your hands off me! Don't touch me!" I yell. Within seconds Dimitri is by my side pulling his hold off my wrist. Adrian looks between the two of us and then nods. "Oh I get it. You crawled back to your lovely mentor. The guy that left you when you needed him most. Ha! Great!" He rants.

I sigh and run my forehead with the left hand, forgetting that I have my new engagement ring on my fourth finger. "YOUR MARRYING HIM! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ROSE, WHAT THE FUCK!" Adrian yells. "Yes I am! You can't tell me what to do! Back off Adrian!" I hiss back as harsh as I can so he gets the point and leaves. His face goes a shade redder and I can tell that he is livid. So can Dimitri because he says "Adrian back off! Go home!" Dimitri nudges my body behind his as we wait for Adrian to turn and leave. When Adrian finally complies Dimitri leads me to the passenger seat and I quickly shut my door and lock it. Dimitri rushes to the drivers seat and starts the car.

Before we actually start to drive off Dimitri looks into my eyes and says "Rose are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I look out the windshield and watch Adrian's slowly retreating figure and say "Yes, but I can handle myself Dimitri. Thanks for your help though." He nods but I can tell what I said about him hurting me bothered him more than he lead on. "Lets just go home, okay?" I say to try and even out the mood. It seem to work as we make our way back to our home.

Once we arrive home I grab still sleeping Larissa in the back seat and start towards the front door as I see Dimitri has it open for me. "Thanks Comrade!" I say with a smile he nods and smiles in reply. I take Larissa to her nursery. Since I moved Lissa thought it would be a good idea to design a new look for the nursery. It was quiet and peaceful. Dimitri has never really been over to my home so I lead the way to Larissa's room. **(picture on profile)**

On her door Liss had painted on a plaque Larissa Faith and then the room itself was pained in different hues of green and blue. It was perfect for her. I could tell by the look on Dimitri's face that he thought the same thing as he looks around the room. I effortlessly laid her down in her crib and tucked her in. I explained to Dimitri where everything is at if he needs anything for her in her room.

We walked out into the living room but not before kissing Larissa on the forehead and quietly shutting her door behind us. Dimitri sits down on the couch and I sit next to him. "I love you Roza" he whispers in my ear sending shivers down the spine. I smile and whisper "I love you too!" he smiles in return. "So Dimitri do you want a grand tour? Since you live here now and all…." He smile and nods and I take his hand and lead him thru the entire house.

As I am just about finished with the tour, all I have left is my… I mean our bedroom Dimitri says "You have a wonderful place her Roza." "Thanks Comrade!" He smiles at the nickname. "Ok, Last room! This is our bedroom!" He look around and as I turn around to head back to the living room he wraps his arms around my waist and brings me to his chest. **(picture on profile)** "This is the room we will be sleeping in?" I laugh "Yes and I hope amongst other things." He laughs at my reply and then leans in to kiss my cheek, my neck then my lips. While kissing his hands slide up to my shoulders slowly sliding my dress off my shoulders and I start to slip off his jacket.

Pretty soon we are both in just our underwear. I look at his beautiful body while he does the same thing to mine. His eyes are filled with so much love that I feel my knees start to go weak. "Dimitri" I whisper. He gently picks me up and lays me softly on the bed. He crawls in on top of me. Taking the lead once again, he kisses my neck, arms, legs, stomach… he continues kissing the rest of my body.

I moan in ecstasy as his tongue plays with my nipples and with my foot I slide down his boxer briefs. He does the same with my black lace thong. He admires my body once more before he reaches my lips. We kisses with passion, love, desire, want and need. He moans in between kisses as my hand gently rubs his bulge.

I look into his beautiful brown eyes and in silent agreement to move foreword, I spread my legs eager for him to be inside me. So he can complete me, make me whole once again. I arch my back as he enters. We both moan in pleasure as we trusts in and out repeatedly. Complete Bliss! We make love until we both lapse in climax, together whispering each others names in soft moans.

He turns me over and slips his arms around my waist while spooning me and kisses my neck softly. "I love you so much my Roza!" I turn around and brush my lips against his. "I love you Dimitri, always and forever!" Then we make love for the second time and fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**I MADE THIS EXTRA LONG JUST FOR YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING! I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	20. Chapter 20 Daddy

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON!! PLEASE!

-Chapter 20-

The next morning I woke up to beautiful brown eyes staring at me and then a small comforting kiss on my forehead. I yawn and stretch out almost accidentally hitting Dimitri's smiling face in the process. "Sorry" I say as I shrink into the covers. He pulls them back still smiling. "Roza you are so beautiful when you sleep. I could watch you sleep forever." I smile in reply and then start to get out of bed while grabbing my robe.

Dimitri follows my lead and follows me into Larissa's room with his underwear and white beater on. He looks so sexy, I just can't get enough of him. Once I reach the room I see that Larissa is still asleep. She is a very good deep sleeper, just like her momma. She is snuggled under her covers with her favorite pacifier in her mouth that says "Daddy's Girl", it is pink and white. She doesn't go anywhere with out it. **(picture on profile)**

I stroke her cheek and she stirs slightly. Dimitri whispers close to her ear. "Wake up my little angel!" Come on baby girl! It is time for us to see your beautiful brown eyes Sweetheart." His voice rising with each sentence. I smile watching him with her. He is such a natural.

Her eyes flutter open slowly at the sound of his calming sweet voice. Once her eyes are fully open she smiles. Dimitri says "There you are! Good morning princess!" she giggles at that. She is so cute. He cradles her in his arms and then head over to change her diaper. I head towards the kitchen to start breakfast and warm up a bottle for Larissa.

After about ten minutes Dimitri comes out with Larissa on his shoulders giggling. I laugh with her and Dimitri. "What's so funny?" I ask her she just giggles even harder. Dimitri hands her to me as I cradle her in my arms and feed her the bottle. Dimitri finishes our breakfast. Fresh fruit with yogurt and donuts. The coffee was almost done brewing. I put Larissa in her high chair and sat down next to Dimitri to eat breakfast. Once we were finished we took Larissa outside decided to take her for a little swim.

The day progressed to a close. It was peaceful and lovely. Dimitri had one of the guardians drop off his belongings at the house which we put away quickly. When it was time for Larissa to go to bed, I took her into her bedroom and changed her into her pj's and changed her diaper. I sat down with her cradled in my arms while rocking her in the rocking chair and reading her the book "Do you know how much I love you?" She wasn't seeming to get tired, but at least she enjoyed the story. When I was on the final page Dimitri walks in and stands against the wall watching us. Larissa notices him and scrunches up her face. I look at her in confusion for a moment and so does Dimitri. He walks over to us and kneels in front of the chair. "What's wrong baby girl?" Dimitri asks.

She stutters "Da…..Dada……DADA!" We both look at her agape and look at each other. We collect ourselves within seconds. Dimitri picks her up into his arms and tosses her lightly in the air. "Did you just say your first words! Dada! Good Job Sweetheart!" He congrats her and kisses her cheeks. She giggles at the attention. "Dada" she says once she stops giggling and points to Dimitri. I nod "Yep, That's your Dada!" Tears gleaming in my eyes.

Larissa yawns. "I knew you were tired!" I say with a smile trying to keep back my tears along with Dimitri. "I love you Princess!" I whisper against her ear and place a gentle kiss on her cheek. She reaches out for me and I take her out of Dimitri's arms and lay her down in her crib. I tuck her in and with in seconds she is fast asleep.

We walk towards our room. "This was an exciting day." I say once we reach the door. He nods and takes my hand into his while kissing my knuckles. "I love you Roza" I brush my lips with his and reply "I love you to Dimitri!" He looks deep in my eyes and looks like he is debating something. "What?" I ask seeing the debate.

"I wanted to talk to you about something?" I nod for him to continue. "Roza I love you with all my heart and I am so happy and you finally agreed to marry me and I was thinking about our future and I was wanting to quit being a guardian. I talked to the dojo that you work at and they said they need an additional teacher. I took the job and resigned from being a guardian."

I just stare at him, stunned. I shake my head after a moment and say "Are you sure this is what you want? That is all you have ever worked for in life, to be a guardian. That is who you are. Are you sure?" He looks deep into my eyes "Roza you and Larissa is all I want in life and now that I have you both I don't want to loose either of you. Your not mad about my decision?" I shake my head again "No, I could never be mad about something that you want. I am happy that you chose me and Larissa over being a guardian. Guardianship is the only reason I was so reluctant to tell you about Larissa." I explained.

"I wanted to also talk to you about the wedding. I don't know how soon you are wanting to get married but I was really hoping that if it is ok with you, if we had the wedding in Russia with my family?" I smile widely and jump into his arms. "I would love nothing more but to get married in Russia. Then I could meet your family?" I kiss him passionately and he kisses back just as eager. We make love again that night.

The next day I call Lissa and tell her the good new about the wedding plans and she says that she is just happy if I'm happy about Dimitri's decision. Dimitri decided to take Larissa out to the park for some daddy/daughter time so I could take to her alone. We discussed the wedding and she says that she wants to help with all of it. Being my maid of honor she wants to be with me every step of the way that she can.

When Dimitri arrives home we discuss possible date and he even calls his family to discuss it with there schedules. We decide on July 20th, right after my birthday. We will leave for Russia July 5th and be there until August 1st.

The following month didn't go by fast enough. I talked with Dimitri's mother Olena and his sister Viktoria. They were both trying to help me prepare for the wedding over long distance. I am so happy that we are going over there 15 days early to finalized everything. Lissa would be arrive July 10th.

Once we landed in Russia we had to rent a car to drive to Baia. The drive was beautiful but Larissa was extremely fussy. I was so happy once we pulled up in front a quaint house. I quickly calmed down Larissa and Dimitri grabbed out bags. When I closed the door to the car I heard a couple loud screams and squeal when I turn around I see three women running up to me.

Dimitri laughs and says in Russian "Виктория, Momma, Соня успокоиться или вы будете пугать Лариса!" while trying to keep a straight face. One of them reply in Russian "Привет вам Димка! Это Лариса и Роза! Прекрасный! Хорошая работа Димка!" Dimitri turns to me still smiling widely and introduces me to his two sisters, Sonya and Viktoria and his mother Olena. The one that replied back to him earlier was Viktoria. All three of them were beaming at me. "Can I hold her?" Viktoria asks softly with a thick Russian accent.

I gladly handed her over but I could tell that Larissa was reluctant in letting her hold her. She wouldn't loosen her grip on my hand. By after a moment in her arms Viktoria won her over with baby talk and tickling her. They were inseparable from then on. We were able to stay in Dimitri's childhood room. It was very plain.

We dived right in to the planning of the wedding. Olena was able to book a beautiful church and reception room for the wedding. She even had some ideas for Lissa's dress. I also asked Viktoria and Sonya to be bridesmaids. They were ecstatic. I am falling absolutely in love with his family, along with Larissa.

When my birthday morning rolled around I was excited to see what Dimitri and his family had in mind for me. Lissa was staying at a hotel down the street and was going to be coming over soon. Dimitri wasn't in bed next to me so I crawled out of bed and put the hair up in a messy bun and then put on sweats and a red camisole and hurried down stairs.

When I reached the kitchen Olena was just placing a plate down on the table smiling at me. "Happy Birthday Roza! Did you sleep well?" I smile and nod "Yes, Thank you! Where is Dimitri and Larissa?" I ask as I look at my yummy breakfast. Biscuits and Gravy! She smiles "He took her to the park for a little bit so that you could sleep in" I nod and dig in to my breakfast.

When I finish eating I clean my dishes and go back upstairs to get dressed for the day. **(picture on profile) **Vikki does my hair for me and then Sonya does my make up. "Perfect!" Sonya squeals when she is finished. All three of us head down stairs as I see Dimitri at the front door. He seems to be arguing with someone.

I walk up behind him and place my hand on his back to sooth him. "Dimitri who is it?" he turns to me with sadness in his eyes and opens the door wider. In the door way there is a man with dark brown hair almost black, just like mine. He is about 6" and has brown eyes. Moroi, but not royal.

Dimitri sighs and says "Rose this is Abe. He is you-" He starts off but the man Abe interrupts him. "Rose I'm your father Ibraham Mazur." while sticking out his hand. I take a step back in shock and then everything goes black.

**I WILL UPATE WHEN I RECEIVE REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21 Life's Surprises!

**NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! ENJOY! REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

I woke up and noticed my surroundings. I was in the hospital. I looked around the room and noticed Dimitri asleep in the chair next to my bed. "Dimitri?" I whispered, his eyes quickly fluttered open "Roza? Roza! How are you feeling?" I shrug and reply "I think I'm fine. How long have I been here? Are we still in Russia?" He nods and says "You passed out this morning when you met your father." I lay my head back on the pillow and rub my eyes with both hands. "My Father! I'm so confused!" I feel the bed lean as Dimitri sits next to me and brings me into his arms.

"I am so sorry that he do this to you, on today of all days. Happy Birthday by the way sweetheart!" I smiled up at him but it didn't reach my eyes. "Dimitri, Did you know Abe was my father?" Dimitri shrugs "No, I just knew him by Abe or Zemy, I had no idea he was your father. He is bad news, that is why we were arguing, I didn't want to let him near you. He isn't a good guy from all that I have heard about him, but after talking to him and even confirming it with Janine, he is your father." I sigh and try to relax.

Before I get a chance the door to, my room opens and in walks in the devil himself. "Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to check on Rosemarie." I glared at him and replied before Dimitri could "First off, don't call me Rosemarie and second why now? Why after officially 19 years today are you so interest in finding me?"

He walks up closer to the bed "Rose, I am here because I want to get the chance to know you. I am sorry that I wasn't around at all through your childhood but that is the way Janine wanted it. She didn't even know I was confronting you until Dimitri called her. Now she is livid but I can handle your mother. I want to be in your life Rose. I have always wanted to be. I have been trying to find you since your graduation and 18th birthday. I will understand if you don't want to see me again. I will leave, what ever you want Rose." I look at him agape.

"I….. I…. I don't know what I want right now." I stammer out. I look up at Dimitri and he looks at me lovingly and giving me the strength I need to continue. "I'm glad you found me. I didn't know who my father was. Mom never talked about you. I can see where I get a lot of my personality from though." I laugh lightly, Abe joins in.

"I am so sorry to come so unannounced. I just knew it was your birthday today, and I wanted to met you and give you this." He reaches into his black navy coat and pulls out a little key placed on top of a red small box.

He hands it over to me. "What's this?" I ask with a confused look on my face. He smiles. "I would like you to open it when you go back to the house, the other part is waiting there for you to open with the key." I nod and give the box and key to Dimitri and he places it in his pocket. "I will. Thank you. Can we get out of here now?" Dimitri and Abe both laugh at me. "I'll go ask the doctor" Abe says and walks out the door.

"Rose, Are you sure your okay with this?" I smile at him. "It's not like I can control it and it's not like he wanted to stay away, Mom made him for her own reasons. I just wish I would have had a chance to get to know him when I was younger." He nods in agreement. "I love you" I smile and whisper the same back.

After about ten minutes Abe comes back in. "Okay the doctor said that you are able to go, but he wants to talk to both of you first." I look at Dimitri and sigh. He laughs and kisses my nose. "Okay, Lets get this over with." I grunt. Abe signals the doctor to go ahead and come in as he waits in the hall.

"Rose I'm glad to see your awake. When Dimitri brought you in I though that you fainted because of stress and so I just ran some test to make sure. I was correct but while running those tests one stood out to me." I nod for him to continue and he smiles. "Rose when was your last period?" I sense deja vu' "What? Again! Seriously!?" Dimitri looks at me like I have two heads. "What are you guys talking about? I am so confused!" asks Dimitri. I look into his eyes and sigh and look down at my belly. "I'm pregnant…..again!"

I smile at the thought of having another one of Dimitri's children, but then I stop short and look back up at Dimitri then the doctor. "How far long am I?" he smiles again and replies "10 weeks long so about 2 ½ months." I look back down at my belly. "hi baby!" I look back up into Dimitri's eyes, scared of what he is going to say and do. He is just looking at me rubbing my belly lovingly. "I love you Roza. Are you happy?" I nod happily. "More than you could ever know!" he kisses me and then hugs me tightly.

The doctor interrupts our moment. "I think that you should call your family doctor to set up an ultrasound once you arrive home. When are you going back to the states?" I look up at Dimitri and he answers for me "We are getting married on the 20th and going on our honeymoon Aug 1st until the 7th so we won't be back for a while. Can we have an ultrasound here with you before we go on our honeymoon?" I look back at the doctor. He smiles and nods.

When we arrive back at Dimitri's family house everyone is waiting in the living room. When we walk in the door, they all rush around us and hug and kiss Dimitri and I. I look for Larissa and hug her close to me as she says "Hi Momma!" I kiss her cheeks.

We tell everyone that we have an announcement. They all sit in the living room along with Lissa, Christian, and my father. Weird, My father! I can sense Lissa is worried about me. I start off by saying "I'm sorry for scaring all of you this morning with my incident. I was just really stressed about meeting my father. Everyone, this is my father Ibraham Mazur."

Lissa and Christian gasp and everyone else seemed like they already knew. Dimitri must of told them. "We also found out some other great news." I start "Rose and I are pregnant again!" Dimitri gushes. Everyone squeals. Dimitri wraps is hands around my waist resting both of his hands on me belly and his head on my shoulder.

We talk for while after that about our upcoming plans to do about him or her. I completely forgot that my birthday was coming to a close. Lissa stands up and reminds me "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE! How about we go out tonight?" I nod and I go and get ready. Dimitri trailing behind me. "You ready to celebrate?" Dimitri asks once inside the room. I smile "I am ready to celebrate my birthday, now regarding this little him or her well I have special plans to celebrate later tonight!" I say with my man-eater smile. He smirks and kisses me intensely. I pull the kiss deeper intertwining my fingers into his hair. He moans my name into my neck as we part for breath.

I walk towards that bathroom while he goes to change. "tease!" he mumbles and I reach the bathroom door. I giggle just loud enough for him to hear.

I dressed in a sexy short black dress with black heels that I wore on my first true date with Adrian. I curled my hair in loose waves. As I walked out of the bathroom I notice Dimitri looking out the window. He is in faded blue jeans and a black buttoned up long sleeve shirt. He looks so sexy I didn't know if I could control myself to get out of the bedroom. Dimitri hears my breathing catch and turns around. His eyes look like that are about to fall out of there sockets and mouth agape. "Rose…..You…..Look……" he stutters.

I pout "Do I look ok?" he grins wildly and nods "You look so sexy it hurts. I don't know if I can let you walk away from me." I laugh and he is in front of me in seconds. He puts his hands on either side of my face and pushes me up against the wall. I moan softly and he backs away and groans looking at me again. "Damn Roza, Your so stunning!" He whispers. I nod "We better go before we take this too far and can't" I say with a giggle.

We walk out of the room and at the bottom of the stairs we see Sonya and Vikki all dressed up in black too. Sonya is wearing a v neck short dress with her hair as well as Vikki's almost identical to mine, loose curls. Vikki is wearing a very tight short dress that is perfect for her curves. "You ladies ready!?" I ask excitedly. Just as I say that Lissa and Christian come in thru the front door and say "You guys ready yet!? Oh my gosh, All of you look so hot!" Lissa's voice rising excitedly. She is wearing a sexy pink tight short dress that is doing wonders for her body. Christian is in something similar to Dimitri but his shirt is white. "You guys do too!"

We head out to a dance club. We dance for a couple hours. After a while I notice that Lissa, Vikki, Christian are all totally plastered. Dimitri had a couple of drinks along with Sonya. I couldn't stop laughing at all of them. After 5 hours of dancing and watching people drink, we finally started to head back.

When we got back Olena said that Andre and Larissa were out cold in the guest room playpen. I went to check on them while Lissa ran out to get all of my birthday presents. They were cuddled next to each other and fast asleep. I kissed both there cheeks and walked out to check on the drunks. They were all collapsed on the couch.

Lissa squeals "open mine first!" once I finally sit down next to Dimitri, we laugh at her and she hands me a big box. I look at it for a moment, shrug and open it. It turns out to be a lot of extremely sexy lingerie. I blush as I set it aside. Lissa pouts "Aren't you going to show everyone what I got you!?" I shake my head. "I'll show Dimitri in private, thanks Liss." She laughs but drops it. Dimitri raises an eye brow at me and I just smirk and shake my head.

Sonya and Vikki hand me each a bag. I open them and smile, slippers and a really soft robe. "Thanks you guys!" they smile and hug me. Dimitri hands me his and I smile at him. "Thanks Comrade" he just shakes his head and I open it to reveal a purple pajama set. It was silk and gorgeous! "I love it baby! Thanks!" I gush as I kiss him on the lips and cheek. "I'm glad you like it Roza!" I smile.

Olena come up to me with an envelope and hands it to me and I smile and open it. It is a fully paid for day at the spa with a plus one more! "Oh my gosh, Thank you so much Olena! You didn't have to do this!" she shakes her head and laughs "Yes I did, you deserve it! Plus it isn't that big of deal. I'm glad you like it!" "Yes, Thanks again, everybody thanks!"

Lissa stands up and says her goodbyes and grabs Andre and they head to the hotel. We all disperse after that and Olena says that she will keep an eye on Larissa so we don't have to move her.

Once in our room, I look on the bedside table and see the box and key there and then a little box next to the table. Dimitri sees me looking and asks "Do you want to open it?" I nod and I sit on the bed and open the little box to reveal a beautiful heart pendent necklace with a note saying,

_**This was your grandmothers, She wanted you to have it before she pasted. She didn't know you or ever meet you but I know that she would of loved you.** _

My eyes start to tear a little after reading that note and seeing the heart pendent necklace. When I start to reach for the key and other box I hear a light knock on the door. Dimitri answers it. It's Vikki "Rose, This came for you today and also something from your mother." I nod and Dimitri grabs the dozen gorgeous red roses and the small box. "Thanks Vikki, See you in the morning! Night!" she smiles and replies "Night!" and walks off.

Dimitri brings both gifts to me and I open the small box from my mother first. It is a charming bracelet with gems. It says three words Dream, Believe, and Achieve. I smile and put it on the bedside table and take the roses from Dimitri.

There is a note, I wonder who there from. I set the red vase on the dresser and pull out the envelope. The front is titled _**Rose**. _I open it to reveal a hand written letter from Adrian. Dimitri sits on the bed and watches me intently. I look to him and back at the letter and begin to read…..

_**Dearest Rose,**_

_**I am so very sorry for everything that I have done to ever hurt you. I know that I have made a lot of bad decision in my life and one was letting you walk out of it. I am very sorry about what I did last Christmas. I know that it is inexcusable. I love you and always will Rose. You will always hold the true key to my heart, and I want you to be happy. I know that Dimitri is the one that holds your true happiness. I am so very sorry about all of the pain that I have caused you. You were my life and I lost all of it. I know that I have made a lot of mistakes and I hope that some day you can look past that and be my friend again. I know that you are planning on marrying Dimitri on the 20th and I did receive a invite whether by your hand or Lissa's. I don't know if I will be able to attend but I will try. I love you so much Rose and I am so sorry I let an amazingly perfect women like you walk out of my life so easily. Happy 19th birthday. I hope you love the roses.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Adrian**_

I reread the letter a couple of time before I can pry my eyes off of it. I look into Dimitri's eyes and see a wave of sadness pass thru them. "Are you okay Roza?" I smile slightly and nod. "I think so. The roses are from Adrian, He wished me a happy birthday and wanted to apologize." He nods and reaches out for me. I gladly slide into them. "I love you so much Dimitri!" I murmur into the nook of his next. " I love you to Roza!"

That letter from Adrian was my final closure. He did this all to himself but a part of me was very happy that he did or else I would of never given Dimitri another glance. I was happy that fate gave me another chance to redeem my true feelings for my true love, Dimitri!

That night Dimitri and I made passionate love. All we wanted was more and more from one another. We could never get enough. My father, Adrian, and the box with the key was put to the back of my mind forgotten until later. The only thing passing through my thoughts were of Dimitri and my want and need for him coursing thru my veins and thoughts.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I WILL UPDATE SOON! REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOONER! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! PLEASE! ALSO LOTS OF NEW PICTURE FROM THIS CHAPTER ON MY PROFILE!**


	22. Chapter 22 The Wedding

**OKAY HERE IT IS! THE WEDDING YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THERE ARE LOTS OF PICTURES ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS CHAPTER! ENJOY! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 The Wedding**

When I woke up the following morning I could hear movement downstairs. I rolled over to find Dimitri still peacefully sleeping. His face was so relaxed it made me want to cuddle back up next to him and fall back asleep. I resisted the urge as I heard Larissa's giggles.

I quickly but softly slipped out of bed and slid on my new robe and slippers and walked down the stairs. Larissa was laying on the ground in the living room, playing with her toys with Vikki. They looked so cute together. Being here with his family made me not want to leave.

I sat next to them and watched Vikki and Larissa play with the toys. Vikki was so great with Larissa. I loved seeing Larissa this happy. She has no worries in the world and I wanted to keep it that way.

I decided to go shopping and decided to take Larissa with me. I left a note for Dimitri so he would know where we were and I dressed Larissa and myself and started walking towards the shopping center. **(picture on profile) **

We went into a couple of shops. I bought Larissa some new outfits and toys. I decided after about two hours to stop by a little café and have lunch, I noticed my father, Abe waiting there for me.

"Good Morning Rose" I nod "Good morning, How was your night?" he nods and says "peaceful but your night was probably the opposite. " I laugh and nod. "Did you open the box yet?" he asks. I nod "I have open part of it. The heart pendent is gorgeous. The note said it was my grandmothers, I wish I could of met her." Abe nods and pulls out a chair for me and I turn Larissa's stroller towards me and pull out her bottle. "Thank you for finding me. I don't know what mom's reasons were to keep you away from me but I'm glad you cared enough to try and find me." he nods and sits down across from me.

"You have a gorgeous daughter, Rose." I smile "Thank you!" he nods and orders for the both of us. "I would really like to be apart of your life Rose, I have missed so much of your life and I don't want to miss out on anymore of it. Your gorgeous daughter is amazing and I would like to get to know Dimitri better too." I nod "I agree with you. We can start fresh and get to know one another." he smiles "I would like that."

After lunch I say goodbye and finishing shopping I got Dimitri a groom gift for before the wedding. I hope he likes it. I also got some maternity close again. All of my stuff is back at home. After about another hour Larissa was getting really fussy so I decided it would be best to head back.

When I walked through the door, I was greeted by beautiful brown eyes and a passionate kiss on the lips. "Good morning comrade!" I smile at him, he rolls his eyes "Good morning Roza, How did you sleep?" I continue smiling "Excellent, You?" he nods in agreement. "What did you go shopping for?" I unbuckle Larissa out of the stroller "Just some stuff for Larissa and clothes." He kisses me again and takes Larissa from my tired hands and changes her diaper and puts her down for a nap.

The rest of the day was uneventful. We just continued getting everything ready for the wedding. It was 6 days away! I am so excited and can't wait to be Mrs. Belikov!

_4 days later…._

The wedding was two days away and everything was finally finished. Lissa was planning my bachelorette party for tonight along with Christian taking Dimitri out for his bachelor party. I was to excited about the wedding to put up a fight.

My mother had flown in the previous night and was coming with us tonight. We all got dressed and all of us look drop dead sexy. It took some talking into for my mom to agree to let us do her hair and make up and I had an extra dress she could wear. **(pictures on profile) **

The boys weren't going out for another hour so they had to watch us walk out all dressed up there faces were so funny. Dimitri asked my father to join them and you should of seen his face when he say my mother dress up. It was priceless.

The night started out just going to bar after bar, but since I was pregnant I was really the only one not drinking. We went dancing and also had dinner at a salsa club. After that Liss said we had one more stop left. I found out when it was too late that it was a strip club.

They made me sit on this chair on the stage and I got like 5 lap dances and couldn't stop laughing. By the end of the night I was so tired I just wanted to go to bed. We were driving home when Lissa said she really wanted to go swimming, so we went to a near by lake and skinny dipped, all of us. Even my mother. It was so funny watching her act like me. She was having a blast.

We were having so much fun that we forgot about the time. The sun was starting to rise. Lissa was still drunk but enjoyed the view until I could tell that it was bothering her. We headed back to the house and arrived with socking wet hair smelling like the lake and striper oil. Dimitri's mom just laughed at us. My mother stayed in the guest room and went off to change and shower. Vikki and Sonya walked up and said there were just going to go to bed. Lissa took off home with her guardians. I went and gave Larissa a kiss and she giggled. Olena said she would be more than happy to watch her today while all of us slept.

She also told me that the boys got back an hour before we did. I wonder how there night went. I went up the stairs and tip toed into our room. Dimitri was wide awake but I could tell he was totally wasted. "Hi Sexy Mama! Wait! Why is your hair all wet?" he says as he walks over to me "Ew… you smell gross! What did you guys do?" he continued. I laughed. I had never really seen Dimitri this wasted before.

"Lissa wanted to go swimming so we went skinny dipping at some lake by the house, we lost track of time and watch the sun rise and then headed home." He laughs "You skinny dipped" I nod and he reminds me again "Well go take a shower, sorry but you really stink." I laugh and grab a towel and take a quick shower. When I come back into the bedroom Dimitri is out cold and I snuggle in beside him and fall asleep quickly.

_Wedding Day…._

I wake up one the light shines onto my eye lids. When I open them I look to my side. Instead of a sexy Dimitri laying here there is a beautiful red box. I smile and grab in and lift the lid to reveal a glass bottle. I pull it out to reveal engraving on the outside of it. Underneath two intertwines hearts it says,

_On this, our day of love and celebration, _

_I will marry my best friend, _

_the one who shares my heart and my soul, _

_the one I shall give myself to completely. _

_For it is with you I will share all that we __create together, _

_I pledge to stand with _

_you through the good times and the bad _

_and be a source of comfort to you._

_When you need me I will be there._

_I will never abandon you._

_My heart is one with yours _

_and with you I shall forever remain._

I start to cry tears of happiness, I can see that inside the bottle there is red rose peddles and a scroll and key. When I pull out the cork I pull out the scroll and key. On the key it say "The Key to my Heart" I smile again. I untie the bow to reveal a hand written message from Dimitri. **(picture on profile)**

_**Dear Roza,**_

_**I am the happiest man in the world to have a fiancé and soon to be wife like you. I hope you are as happy as I am. I can't wait to have our second child and to hold you in my arms until death do us part. I love you so much Roza. I will see you soon. I will be the one at the alter waiting for you hand. I will love you always and forever.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Dimitri**_

I climb out of bed and put on my robe. As I am about to open the door, Lissa barges in with tons of bags in her hands. "Rose! Your getting married today!" I smile and laugh "I guess I am, thanks for reminding me." I smirk and she nudges my arm playfully. "Are you excited?" I nod "You have no idea!" she laughs. "Ok well, lets get you ready, shall we." I sit down next to her as she starts on my nails.

After another couple of hour Lissa finally starts on my hair and Sonya starts my makeup. She did a very natural look but did black eye liner to make my eyes pop. I look gorgeous. Lissa styled my hair with big curls but pulled them back with white flowers. **(pictures on profile) **I looked like a princess. The dress I chose is silver and white. It is perfect for my figure. It shows all my curves.

We dress Larissa into a beautiful flower girl dress. It was a little bit big but I know that she will be fine in Lissa's arms. We looks so beautiful.

After everyone was done physically we all got into our dresses. I chose for the bridesmaids dresses to be a crimson red floor length dress. It was beautiful. It matched with my bouquet. It was roses and white flowers that matched my hair. My wedding was mainly all white with touches of red and black.

Once completely ready Lissa held my train as we started towards the church. We decided to walk since it wouldn't take long to get there. My stomach was going crazy. I was surprised I haven't had morning sickness yet. Once we arrived at the church. It looked beautiful Olena and the girls did perfect. **(Pictures on profile)**

As we walked into one of the class rooms to wait for our queue, there was a knock on the door. Lissa answered and then I felt a wave of sadness stream thru the bond. "Who is it Liss?" she moves away from the door revealing Adrian. "A..A…Adrian!" I say in wonder. "Hi, Rose! You look spectacular. You make a gorgeous bride!" he says sincerely. He walks into the room and every one starts to disperse waiting out in the hall. I can't seem to take my eyes of his green emeralds.

"Rose, did you get the roses?" I nod not trusting my voice. "I would of waiting until after the ceremony but I wanted to talk to you. Rose, I love you! I am so sorry that I didn't run after you. I know that I have made a lot of mistakes and I am so sorry. If I could take them back I would. You mean the world to me. Please chose me not Dimitri! I want to marry you." he pleads.

I look away from him and turn towards the window I was standing next to. Looking out I see life moving forward while I'm standing still. I didn't know what to do or think. I know that Adrian knows that he made a mistake and is paying dearly for it. I just don't trust him. I love him but not the way he wants me to love him anymore.

I look back over to him and take in a deep breath "Adrian, I love you, I do but not the way that you are wanting me to. You hurt me so much that I wanted to hate you. I tried too with all my heart to hate you but I just couldn't. I still love you but only as a friend. A dear friend at that. You pushed me away and I know that you didn't mean to do it but I am happy you did. I am truly the happiest I have been in years. I am about to marry Dimitri, the man I love and have another child. I am so happy Adrian. I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I know you will find someone to love more than you have ever loved me. Just give it time. " I look away scared of what he is going to say. I hear him move closer to me and pulls my chin to look at him directly.

"Rose, you are an amazing woman. Dimitri is a very lucky man. I love you Rose. I would be honored to be your friend. I would rather be in your life then not at all." I smile and try to hold back tears. "I love you so much Rose and I am so sorry for hurting you. Do you forgive me?" I nod and he pulls me into a friendly hug. "So are you ready to get married?" I nod again and laugh. I would of never thought I would be talking to Adrian like this on my wedding day.

"Well I will let you finish getting ready. I hope you save me a dance." he kisses my cheek gently and then walks towards the door. "Count on it, Adrian!" he smirks "Thanks and you truly do look amazing rose! Dimitri is a very lucky man. I'll see you later." I nod and he leaves and in rushed everyone else. They all look around awkwardly and I just laugh. "You guys are horrible….You all listened didn't you?" they all join in and nod.

I asked Abe to walk me down the isle. I was happy I did. We are getting closer and closer. I can see myself in so much of him it sometimes drives me crazy. He said he is going to be coming back with us, so he can get to know all of us and Larissa better. I was very happy when he said that.

The ceremony was so beautiful and perfect. Dimitri was waiting where he told me he would be. Our vows were short and sweet. Dimitri couldn't stop smiling and I crying. Dimitri cried at the vows but quickly sobered back up for the remainder of the ceremony. The ceremony flowed into the reception down that hall and we had a beautiful dinner. We talked with all of our loved ones and introduced everyone to Larissa.

When it was time for our first dance Dimitri pulled me into his arms. We had decided on dancing to two songs, the first one with just us and the second the wedding party would join. The first song was _**I Want To Spend My Life Time Loving You by Marc Anthony & Tina Arena **_the second song was _**Love Doesn't Ask Why by Celine Dion. **_We danced all night long. Adrian and I danced one dance the song was _**Arms of the Angel by Sarah McLachlan**_. He was a gentleman.

The night started to come to a close. We cut the cake which was gorgeous and Dimitri pulled off my garter with his teeth. Everyone cheered and clapped. While eating Lissa proposed a beautiful toast that made me cry. I didn't want this night to end. I still had my wedding present to Dimitri to give. Lissa and I sang

_**I'm Alive By Celine Dion**_

__

Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...  
I get wings to fly  
Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah

When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive

When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive

When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive

You've set my heart on fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a woman on clouds above

I couldn't get much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
'Cause I am alive

When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When I hear you breathe  
(When I hear you breathe)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive  
(I am alive)

When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
Raising spirits high  
God knows that...

That I'll be the one  
Standing by through good and through trying times  
And it's only begun  
I can't wait for the rest of my life

When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that...

When you bless the day  
(When you bless, you bless the day)  
I just drift away  
(I just drift away)  
All my worries die  
I know that I'm alive

I get wings to fly  
God knows that I'm alive

As Lissa and I walked of stage I could see tears in Dimitri's eyes. "You have a beautiful voice Roza." I smile and sit on his lap.

The blissful night finally came to an unwanted close. Everything was perfect. I was happily surrounded by my loved ones and I felt like life couldn't get any better.

When we arrived back at the house Dimitri and I sprawled out on his bed. I look over at him and he smirks I lean forward and when I am just about to brush my lips with his, when someone knocks on the door. I groan and regretfully get up and answer it. It's my father!

"Hey sorry to interrupt I just wanted to give you this" he hands me a think envelope. Dimitri wraps is arms around my waist and I look at it intently. "Well aren't you going to open it Rose." I smile and stick my tongue out at him. Dimitri and Abe both laugh at me.

The envelope reveals an all expenses trip to Greece. "Abe….You…What did you do?" I stutter. He looks at me and Dimitri. "I think you two deserve a big honeymoon. Plus Olena offered to watch Larissa until you two get back on the 7th." we both look agape at him. "Are you serious?" he smiles and nods. I turn to look at Dimitri he is just as surprised as me. "Thank you!" he says for the both of us. I nod "Yes thank you very much. When do we leave?" he smiles "In two days!"

We say out goodnights and before I close the door Abe stops short "Oh Rose, Dimitri I also have a surprise for you guys tonight. Pack a day and nights worth of clothes and stuff and meet me down stairs in ten minutes we nod and pack.

It turns out to be a hotel suite for tonight and tomorrow. The suite was beautiful and massive. **(pics on profile) **I felt like a queen. That night was perfect as Dimitri and I made love and fell asleep in each others arms as Mr. and Mrs. Belikov.

* * *

**OK, WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW! THANKS ****J**


	23. Chapter 23 Double Trouble

Chapter 23

Have you ever looked at your life and actually really looked at what you have? What you have been given to work with and to use at your disposal. Everything happens for a reason and I know that I have made a lot of mistakes in my past but I have learned from them and moved on.

Looking at Dimitri and Larissa and my stomach at this unborn child and all of my family, I am able to see how lucky I really and truly am. I have a wonderful daughter and husband and a new baby on the way. I have an amazing best friend, brother, and nephew. I have my mother and father, as well as all of my friends that count has my immediate family.

My life is starting to come together. Everything in it's own little way. Adrian and I actually talked at the reception and are trying to gain a friendship back. I have forgiven him of his mistakes and we're moving on as friends. I know that isn't all he wants from me but he understands what makes me happy and what I want in life.

I know that life gave him to me so I could know that I can love again. I can settle if need be but I don't need to settle, I have an amazing Russian god by my side until death do us part.

Dimitri and I are doing better than ever. The owner of the Dojo called right before our trip to Greece and is going to retire and handed the dojo to Dimitri and I. We will run a business together. I am so happy at this moment nothing could bring me down. I know that we are going to be even happier when I give birth to this little him or her.

Our honeymoon was amazing. My father chose an amazing place for us. I loved the sun and the locals in Greece. I was also extremely happy to come back home and to see Larissa. When we return we are going to be able to have an ultrasound and find out the gender of our next little one.

After the plane descended from Greece to Russia, I had jitters of seeing Larissa and how much she has changed in three weeks without mommy and daddy, being with just grandma and aunties. I was so excited I was practically jumping in my seat. Dimitri lays a calming hand on my shoulder. "Roza, Relax honey, We will see her soon enough!" I laugh at him. He knows me so well.

As we walk out of the terminal, we see Olena holding our squirming Larissa in her arms. Larissa sees us and immediately wants in our arms. We reach her and she nearly jumps into our awaiting hands as we hold and kiss her cheeks.

She has gotten bigger, longer hair and has learned a few more words then just complete gibberish. She is so happy to see us I try to hold back my tears seeing her finally in my arms after three long weeks away.

As a surprise for us Olena taught Larissa how to say "I love you". She is so cute. She says it to everything and everyone she sees. Even though it doesn't sound completely like I love you it is still completely adorable.

My baby bump is getting more prominence. Still no morning sickness though which is excellent. My doctors appointment is at 1 so we headed home so I could change and take a quick shower. Larissa didn't want to take a nap so she went with us to the doctors.

While the were setting up the ultrasound and goop, the doctor asked how the pregnancy was going and kept commenting on how gorgeous Larissa was. I couldn't stop smiling.

He poured the goop on my stomach and then told me to relax and to watch the screen and he will point out the baby. I smiled and relax and until he found a good view. He clears his throat and I look at the screen to see why. I see two babies. **(picture on profile) **Two heartbeats. He looks over to me and smiles "Well Mrs. Belikov, Looks like you are having twins!" I just continue to stare at the screen.

Dimitri walks back in the room from getting a soda with Larissa on his hip. He glances at my face and rushes over. "Roza, What is it? Is the baby ok?" I nod but continue to look at the screen. He finally turns and looks at it and takes a step back. "Is that what I think it is?" Dimitri asks to no one in particular, stunned.

I just nod not trusting my voice and the doctor finally speaks. "Yes Mr. Belikov, you are having twins." he calmly states " I will leave you two to talk this over, I'll be back in a couple minutes." he steps out of the room and closes the door.

I collect myself sooner then Dimitri. I look at him staring at the screen, tears in his eyes. "Dimitri" I whisper trying not to frighten him or ruin the moment. "Roza" he whispers back and rushes over to me engulfing me into a big hug and leaning down to kisses my lips and my stomach.

I laugh as his lips tickle my stomach. "Hi little ones!" Dimitri murmurs into my stomach. He looks back up at me and smiles while saying "I love you Roza!" I smile and pull him into another hug why murmuring into his neck "I love you too Dimitri!"

After finding out that amazing news we were even more excited to see the little ones. We haven't discussed names yet, but we will soon. After finding out we are going to be having twins, we told the doctor that we wanted to wait until later to find out the sex of the baby.

It was finally time for us to fly back home to Missouri. I was looking forward to telling Lissa the good news and decided to wait and tell her in person. The plane ride wasn't so bad this time. Larissa wasn't as fussy. She mainly slept the whole way, like me. This pregnancy hasn't shown any cravings like the last, then again I am only in the beginning of my second trimester.

When we finally pull up in front of the house, it's twilight outside. I un-buckle Larissa and carry in her car seat while Dimitri brings in the suit cases. I put Larissa to sleep and walk out to find Dimitri starting laundry. He seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" he jumps a little not noticing my entrance and smiles "Sorry, What?" I look at him "Aren't we a little out of it tonight? I asked you what you were thinking about?" he presses the start button on the washer, turns, and walks towards me closing the door behind him.

"Roza, I was thinking about this house." I nod for him to continue and ask "Okay, What about it?" he shrugs and says "I think it is going to be too small for 5 of us." I look down at my small belly and smile. "you might be right comrade." He smiles and tilts my chin to look into his eyes with his sexy eyebrow tilted upward. "I might be right or I am?" I laugh "You are!" he laughs with me and starts to tickle me, I beg him to stop. Instead he picks me up bride style and carries me into our room.

He lays me on the bed as we kiss passionately. His hand trails down to my thigh and sliding it up and around his hip. I start to pull off his shirt only stopping the kissing for milliseconds at a time and only when necessary. We are so absorb in one another that everything around his dissolves all that matters is us.

As we both need to breathe for air I move the kisses to his neck and to his chest. Always wanting more. He moans in pleasure as I tease his nipple with my tongue. I caress his bulge in his pants as I make him moan even more. He flips me over so that he is on top and gently plays with my pants as I continue to kiss and nibble on his neck and ear. He moans more with ever touch.

He slips off my jeans as I help him with his. I quickly pull off my shirt in anticipation of what is to come. Him left in only boxers, me in my bra and thong. He takes the teasing a step father by softly moving my thong out of the way he teases, rubs and caresses my sensitive spot. I arch my back in pleasure as his fingers play with me. He takes that moment to remove my bra while my back is arched in pure pleasure.

I moan louder as his fingers go deeper. "Dimitri" I moan as I reach climax. He smile and takes my thong off with one stride. When I look at his body he is complete naked. I admire his chest, arm, _him. _I spread my legs eager for him inside me. He notices but decides he isn't done teasing yet. I moan as he untangles our bodies and gently kisses my sensitive area and nibbles and sucks. I feel like I'm going to explode. My body on fire with every touch. "Dimitri" I moan again this time he listens to me and thrusts himself inside me with so much passion. He trusts go slower and faster in a beautiful rhythm. He climaxes as I do for the second time. Instead of pulling away we stay wrap up in each others embrace.

The next morning I wake up before Dimitri and decide to make him a special treat. Breakfast in bed, French toast, bacon, fruit, and coffee. I set the tray next to my beautiful sleeping husband and wake him up with a kiss. He moans "I could get used to this, you shouldn't spoil me so much!" I slap his arm playful and we laugh.

As he eats I go grab Larissa. She is awake and ready to start her day. I dress her in a cute pink oncie. She cuddles into him embrace as I give her, her pacifier. I walk into our bedroom and Dimitri is just finishing his coffee. I hand her over to him and go to the kitchen to grab Larissa a bottle.

Dimitri feeds her for me, as I get dress for the day and shower. The day went by pretty normally after that. We stopped by the dojo to see if there was anything we needed to do before opening tomorrow morning. I also call Lissa about the news. She is so excited about the twins that she is already talking to Christian about having another baby. She says this time she wants to help names them. I just laugh at her.

Dimitri and I have been discussing names on the plane ride home and any moment alone. Lissa doesn't know yet but we have some names as possibilities.

My father is here with us. He is helping Dimitri find a bigger house for us. My father says there is a house next to him for sale and it is perfect. We are going to look at it today to see what we think.


	24. Chapter 24 Mason and Madison

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! I AM HAVING SOME READERS BLOCK WITH THIS STORY … I CAN USE SUGGESTIONS! THANKS..NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES~**

**Chapter 24**

We looked into the house and loved it. It was a big mansion pretty much and as a wedding gift, from my father, he knew we would love it at first sight. It was a 7 bedroom home with 5 bathrooms. I don't think we needed this much of an upgrade but we love it anyways.

It was perfect in every way we could possibility want. Dimitri even had his own reading room, for his western novels. It was very peaceful house. It was all neutral tones for the most part. Abe chose an excellent choice for Larissa's nursery and he chose a neutral light green and yellow with frog patterns, for the twins rooms.

We found out that it is a BOY and a GIRL! We couldn't be happier. After we were completely moved in it was already September 1st. Almost Larissa's first birthday. She was so excited to be 1 yr old. Liss taught her "I'm going to be a big girl!" She doesn't say it perfectly but pretty close. She is getting smarter every day. She is constantly surprising us. I am now 6 month pregnant. Oh and completely huge. I can barely see my feet.

The doctor wants to put me on bed rest. I am not too happy about that, but I will do anything to have these two little ones come out 100% safely. I will probably start the bed rest after Larissa's birthday.

Liss and Christian helped us narrow down the name. Since it is a boy and a girl we came up with Madison (Maddie) Jayden and Mason (Mase) Ethan Belikov. Since Larissa is a Hathaway, we thought it would only be right. The twins are both first-class kickers, just like Larissa was. I can't wait until I can see there little faces and hold them in my arms.

I am happy Christian picked Mason for our boy's first name. I miss Mason everyday. He was my best friend. I am glad I am able to pay him back with naming my first born son after him. Madison is something Dimitri came up with. I think it will fit her perfectly. Jayden and Ethan are both thanks to Liss. I named Larissa so I though it was only fair. The only thing I chose was having them take Dimitri's last name and nicknames.

We lived right down the road from Abe. I liked having him close. He spoils Larissa rotten and she loves it too. I think it is so cute how she can make anyone melt under her gorgeous brown eyes and smile. She is really going to be something special.

Dimitri and I also noticed a house just as big as ours down the road. Lissa has been wanting to move in quite sometime so I am hoping she purchases that house. It would be even better if they lived close too. Lissa says she has to look into it more but she thinks she will get it.

Lissa and Christian are doing better than ever. Andre is getting bigger everyday and he is such a beautiful baby boy. Liss already wants another baby but Christian wants to hold off for a little bit longer.

**_September 22__nd__….._**

Larissa's 1st birthday couldn't come fast enough. I awoke to Larissa crying in her crib. I turn off the baby monitor and quickly get up while pulling on my robe and throwing my hair into a messy bun. Dimitri still sleeping soundly in our bed.

When I reach her room I see that she is still crying with big alligator tears "What's wrong Birthday Girl?" I ask her as I pull her into my arms. Her lower lips still sticking out. She stops the tears and cuddles into my chest. "I love you sweetie, Why were you crying?" She just ignores the question and cuddles into my chest harder. "Luv yaw Momma!" she murmurs into my chest.

I carry her into the kitchen and set her down into the high chair. She smiles as she know that she gets her yummy breakfast. I gave her some crackers and fresh fruit and bottle of milk. She loves just about everything. She eats her breakfast while I start Dimitri's and mine.

I know that Abe will be coming for breakfast so I cut up some more fresh Strawberries, Cantaloupe, Honey Dew, and Pineapple. I also make bacon, eggs, sausage. As I am just about done with the meats Dimitri makes a groggy appearance. "Good morning sleepy head." giggle was he walks in. "What are you doing up so early?" he asks as he sits at the table next to Larissa as she finishes downing her milk greedy for more.

"Your beautiful daughter woke me up! I think she had a nightmare or something. So I came down stairs to start breakfast before Abe could beat me to it." He laughs and looks lovingly at Larissa. "Good Morning Angel! Happy Birthday! You want some more milk?" She giggles and nods.

He starts to stand but I beat him to it by filling her cup up with the milk jug. "Thanks Roza!" I smile "No problem Comrade!" I set his plate in front of him as the back door opens to reveal Abe and a box of pastries.

"Good Morning!" He calls as he walks into the Kitchen. "Good Morning Birthday Girl!" Larissa squeals as she hears her grandpa come in. She loves him so much.

"Good Morning!" I say as he kisses me softly on the cheek. "I know your still craving donuts so I went and picked up some." That is the only thing that I have really been craving in this pregnancy is sweets, mainly donuts. "Thanks" I say as I set his plate on the other side of Larissa. I take my seat next to Dimitri and we all eat in a comfortable silence.

After breakfast Dimitri bathes Larissa and dresses her into her birthday dress. I put light mousse in her hair and let her natural curls show through. After she was ready, Abe took her out in the backyard while Liss sets up all of her decorations. Dimitri and I take a quick shower together and help Liss finish with the set up.

We just have a small party in the backyard. My mom, Abe, Liss, Christian, Andre, Eddie, Mia, Adrian were all here. Larissa got lots of toys and Elmo stuff. She is a big Elmo fan. Liss surprised Larissa with a princess cake. She stuffed her face in it. That brought out a full on cake fight between Christian and I.

After all the cake was either eaten or on the floor. Everyone decided to go for a swim while Liss and I put Andre and Larissa down for there nap. As they were swimming and the babies were sleeping Liss and I sat in the bench window watching everyone else swim outside.

"Rose, Are you happy with your life?" Liss asks after a couple moments of silence. I nod and she smiles. "Why do you ask?" She shrugs "I feel like we have softened up. Our lives have changed so much. I mean look at us, The Badass Rosemarie Hathaway and Princess Valissa Dragomir, were boring. I know that we have an amazing life. I don't know what I would do with out Larissa or baby Andre. I just …. I don't know…." she continues letting the conversation fall.

After a couple minute I interrupt her internal mind rants. "Liss I know that at 19 we didn't expect us to be like this, married and starting our own little families. I am happy but I understand where your coming from. The high light of our days now are the smiles and moments of our babies." She nods and smiles while resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap an arms around her back and we continue to watch through the window.

The day progresses and we all have so much fun, laughing and talking and watching the little ones play. Larissa is able to walk steadily on her feet. She is so cute. Andre watches her and tries so hard to copy her.

As everyone leaves Liss pulls me aside telling me that she did buy the house down the street. They move in starting Monday. She is excited just as much as me. I kiss and hug everyone good bye. My mother and father are the last to leave. They look like the spark has been relight in there eyes. I'm happy for them.

Dimitri puts Larissa down to bed as I start cleaning the pool area. After everything is back to normal in the backyard, I look at the pool. It looks so inviting. I decide to slip out of my party dress and swim naked. I slide into the pool, resting my back against the edge, breathing deep peaceful breaths.

As I relax further I hear movement off to the side of the pool by the back patio door. I look in that direction and see a devilishly sexy looking Dimitri smirking. "See something you like?" I ask to break the ice. His smirk turns into a full smile. "Actually I do, Roza you are so sexy!" I smile.

He slips off his clothes and dives in to quickly joins me. He pulls me into his arms. "Dimitri?" I murmur as I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "What Roza?" I nibble on his ear lobe and ask "Do you think were boring?" he laughs and then pulls my face towards his lips "Why would you say something like that?" I told him about what Liss and I talked about.

He ponders it and asks "Do you want to do something about it? I mean if you and Liss are worried that were boring, we could always go do something exciting?" I nod and laugh. "I have everything I want right here." he looks into my eyes trying to search for something "Are you sure Roza?" I nod. "Besides I have better things on my mind!"

With that I crush my lips fiercely with his. Dimitri is reluctant at first but catches on quickly. I slip my hands down to his bulge that is patiently waiting my sensitive entrance. I caress his tip and shaft making him groan against my lips in pleasure. I decide to be a little bit more of a tease and slips out of his arms. I climb out of the pool and slips my dress back on lightly drying off my hair before he can register what I am doing.

Dimitri growls in desire and impatience and follows me in while slipping on his pants, leaving his shirt in his hands. I don't think that I can make it all the way to the bedroom so I wait in the office until Dimitri walks down the hall.

When I see him I run at him and slam his back against the wall near the stairs. He groans in pleasure and pain. This time he takes control and picks me up and I gladly wrap my legs around his waist once again. He starts to walk towards our room not once breaking the kiss. Our kisses and touch turns into heated passionate desire.

By the time we make it to the room we are both naked once again. We make in over to the bed, he lays me down on the pillows. He pulls back as it's his turn to tease me. He kisses me all the way down to my nipples and starts nibbling and kissing them tenderly. He slips his tongue the rest of the way down my stomach until it reaches my sensitive spot. I moan as his tongue caresses it, his tongue going in and out like he can't get enough of the taste of me.

"Dimitri" I moan as I try to pull him closer. He complies and crushes his lips back to mine. I move my hand to place his erection into my spot. Pleasure erupts from the moment it enters. The rest of the night continues in complete bliss.

_**November 30th…6 o clock PM…**_

I wake with a throbbing pain in my back progressing into the front. I know what this means. Once again it is while I sleep, but this time I am not alone. I feel another contraction progress and gasp out in pain. I flail my arms around and knock sleeping Dimitri from his dream with a hard punch into the nose.

"Roza, What the….." Dimitri starts to yell but I don't let him finish. "Baby!" is all I have a chance to scream out. He quickly jumps out of bed and grabs the overnight bag for the hospital. I scream again when I try to sit up. As I look down at my stomach I notice there is water all over me and the bed.

"Roza, Can you walk?……… I will carry you! ………Here hang on!" I do as told and remind him about Larissa. He curses in Russian and when he places me in his car he calls Liss to come over and get her since she lives next door is she says she will be there in less then 5.

Dimitri peels out of the garage and were arrive at he hospital in less then 15 minutes. Dimitri calls Liss again to let her know we made it while the nurse checks us in. Dimitri looks worse than the last time I gave birth. He has his guardian face on until we make it into our hospital room.

I am already at an 8 so only 2 more to go. I am in so much pain. The doctor didn't know if I was going to be able to give birth to them naturally. I guess the truth will come out now.

_5 Hours Later…._

I was able to give birth to Mason and Madison naturally and I was only in labor for 5 hours. Thank GOD!! Liss came in about 3 hrs earlier helping me to breath and push when told. Dimitri didn't leave my side either.

After giving birth I heard the cries of my two newborn angels and passed out because of exhaustion. I woke the next day to Dimitri holding both babies singing to them softly. He locks eyes with me and smiles with tears gleaming in his eyes. "They're beautiful Roza!" he whispers as they nod off to sleep. I nod and he sets them down in there cradles. I can't stop smiling as he hugs me while kissing me on the lips, cheeks and forehead.

"How are you feeling?" I smile and say "I'm doing ok, hungry but other than that perfect!" he smile and caresses my cheek. "You did it babe!" I nod and say "I couldn't of done it without you." he laughs.

_**February…..**_

Months pass in a blink of an eye. The twins are getting bigger as well as Larissa. We have hired a nanny to help me out with the kids which is perfect. I have almost completely lost all of the baby weight. Thanks to Dimitri! I am lapsing into a peaceful nap as I hear the door bell ring. I look around for Dimitri but he is no where to be seen.

I get up and answer the door. It reveals a guardian from the court. I smile and greet him welcoming him inside. He declines and hands me a thick letter and bids his goodbyes. I stand there confused as Dimitri makes an appearance holding Mason in his arms. "What is that?" he asks pointing to the envelope. I shrug "I don't know, a guardian from the court just dropped it off." He looks out the window as the guardian drives off "Are you going to open it?" I nod. Well here goes nothing!

The front of the letter in titled to Rose and Dimitri Belikov and I look in the corner to see that it is from the Queen Tatiana. I take a deep breath in and then out and slowly open the envelope.

…**.DUN DUN DUN…..TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I AM ALSO UP FOR ANY IDEAS ON WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH THIS STORY! SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THE BEST THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25 The Invite!

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! READ AND REVIEW! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! **

* * *

**-Chapter 25- The Invite!**

_……**.**The front of the letter in titled to Rose and Dimitri Belikov and I look in the corner to see that it is from the Queen Tatiana. I take a deep breath in and then out and slowly open the envelope……_

I pull out the bulky stationary, it is an invitation. I look closer and notice that the Queen is requesting Dimitri's and my appearance for a whole weekend event, Valentines Day weekend to be exact. The invitation is dark blue and silver. It is very professional looking. We were invited to a private Valentines Day dinner on Friday the 14th and The Regency Ball on the 15th and some after party on the 16th. It looks really interesting.

After reading it to myself a few times Dimitri finally asks "So… Are you just going to stare at the letter all day or are you going to tell me what it says?" I smile and smack his arm playfully. "It's an invitation from Queen Tatiana!" He looks stunned for a moment, not expecting that. "When and for what?" I smile and slide the invite back into the envelope, walking away mischievously. "Don't worry about it."

I walk swiftly towards our bedroom and shut the door behind me. I hear him sigh and walk away from the door probably going to put Mason down for nap. I look back down at the invitation. I wonder why Tatiana would invite Dimitri and I to a ball. We're just Damphir and not even on active duty. I am so lost in my own thoughts; I don't even notice that Dimitri has come in to the bedroom and is watching me intently.

"Roza, Tell me what's going on?" I jump out of my thoughts, looking up at him "Dimitri, We are invited to a ball?" I say, making it sound more like a question than an answer. He looks at me dumb founded "……A ball? …..by the Queen?" I nod and look back down at the envelope and hand it over to him as proof. He opens it and see's the invite. While looking at the envelope in his hands I see there is a smaller note inside that I didn't notice previously.

I walk up to Dimitri taking the envelope and pulling out the note. It read:

_Dear Rose,_

_I know that this invitation came as a shock to you but I need you here. Valissa will need you more than ever these up coming months. I have a surprise for you both that I hope that you two will enjoy. I know that I have not always been that kind to you in the past, but the times have changed and we need to move forward. I know what happened with you and Adrian and I don't blame you for any of it. I am sorry about everything that I have put you through these past couple years and I hope you can forgive me. Please consider coming for the weekend, I think it would be in your best interest. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Tatiana _

_P.S. Also congratulations on the marriage to Guardian Belikov and your beautiful three children that Adrian can't stop talking about!_

I look at that note for another moment agape. Today is a weird day. I am invited to an extravagant weekend by the queen, Tatiana apologized for the past, and she congratulated me on getting married and having children. Weird! I start to feel a little dizzy, so I slip in the chair besides me. Dimitri takes the note from my hands and reads that over too.

"Roza, Do you want to go?" I continue to look at the floor, not sure of my answer. Before I have a chance to say anything, the phone rings.

_Ring…..Ring…..Ring….. _

**Hello?**

_Rose! It's Liss! You are not going to believe what I just received?!_

**Let me guess…. You received an invitation from Queen Tatiana for an extravagant weekend at one of the royalty resorts on February 14-16th? Am I close?**

_Yes! Wait…. How did you know?_

**Long story! I got one too! Can you come over so we can talk about this?**

_Sure I will be over in an hour! See you soon!_

I was happy that Liss had the same reaction as me. I don't know what Queen Tatiana was planning but I am a little leery about going. Dimitri and I talked with Christian and Lissa the rest of the day about the trip. We all agreed to go and be buffers for one another. If it got to much we could always leave.

Just before I was about to put the twins down for the night my dad walks into the house. "Hi Abe, I was just putting the twins down." He smiles and caresses little Maddie's cheek. "I wanted to know if I could talk to you for a moment?" I nod and excuse myself to put the twins to bed. When I walk back into the living room, my father is sitting on the bench seat looking out over pool.

I look at him and I can see myself in him so much. The hair, eyes, attitude. I am glad that he found me when he did. I can finally say that I know who my father is and that he is around. All of my babies love him dearly. I am so happy he is part of there lives as much as he is apart of mine.

I am about to let him know that I'm back but he seems to know this and stops me before I start by asking a question I didn't expect. "Rose, When I first officially met you in Russia, Did you ever open the box with the key?" I look at him for a moment trying to remember. No I don't think I did open the box. I think it is in the study. "I'm sorry but no, I completely forgot about it." he nods and gives me a small sad smile.

"Do you know where it is?" I nod and grabbed it from the study. I have the key on my necklace. "Here it is! Can I open it now?" He looks at the beautiful medal box and shakes his head. "I think you should open this alone. I just want to make sure you open it!" I nod and walk him out.

I walk back into the living room and sit on the bench window. The whole house is silent. I clear my head and breathe deep in and out, while resting my head against window glass. I look down at the box in my lap. I am confused as to why it's so important for me to open it. I take the key off my necklace and unlock the lid. Opening the top I can see inside are letters. Some old and some new, all hand written.

I pull out the first one and it is assigned to me and it's from Abe. When I look at the date I'm shocked to see it was on my first birthday. A tear slides down my cheek and falls onto the withered yellow paper. I look through the rest and notice they are all like the same. All for me and from Abe on birthday's and holidays and just moments that he missed me. I read through all of them not realizing that I had been up all night until Dimitri wraps me into his arms. He doesn't say a word, he just sits quietly in front of me and pulls me into his lap, stroking my hair. We sit like that until all of the letters have been read and all the tears have dried.

He really did mean what he said about always wanting to be apart of my life. There was money is some of the letters and trinkets and jewelry. Some of the letters made me laugh, cry, smile, sigh, so many emotions but all of them revolving around love. I love my father and I am not going to lose him. He is an excellent father and grandpa, even if being a father is a little late, being late is always better then not at all.

After that night the weekend with the Queen Tatiana came closer. Dimitri's 27th Birthday and Valentines Day were right around the corner. Lissa and I planned a shopping trip with just the two of us, so we could shop for the upcoming trip and Valentines Day. I don't know what I am going to get Dimitri but I want it to be sweet and from the heart. Lissa is getting Christian a watch that he has been wanting, but I want Dimitri's to be more personal.

We decided to go to the near by mall and shop around. We spent hours purchasing purses, shoes, outfits, dresses, Chris' Present, but I couldn't find anything for Dimitri until we stopped by a little shop. It was photography studio and I can see through the window a photo on the back wall, of a man holding his newborn baby in his arms.

That's it! The perfect birthday gift! I made arrangements for the gift to be ready by the time we arrived back from the resort. Liss and I also stopped by a lingerie shop to get some additional gifts for Valentines Day night.

By the time Friday rolled around I was getting a little worried about what was going to actually happen this weekend. My mother was assigned to watch my children which I was very thankful for. My dad said that he would help her out. Eddie also stayed behind to watch Andre, since Liss didn't want some complete stranger to watch over her son.

We took a flight to Miami and then a short boat ride to the resort. The entire way it was beautiful and peaceful. We had the whole island to just our group, and everyone else attending the ball. It was all private. Dimitri and I had our own small house identical to Lissa and Christian's.

After unpacking I took a long cold shower to calm me down from the trip. Lissa wanted to go for a walk on the beach before the Valentines Day dinner and I agreed. Christian and Dimitri decided to go look around the resort. The walk down to the beach to meet Lissa was breathtaking. The temperature was perfect. The moon was up and shining bright. We walked along the water for an hour or so until our feet grew tired. I followed Lissa back to there house to get ready for the evening since, she wanted to surprise me with my dress.

Liss and I decided on soft curls formed around our faces for our hair and I knew that the dress would be red so I brought my black heels that we both had that matched. Liss had on her cute lingerie under her red silk strapless dress. It was short, above the knee and very beautiful.

For me, Lissa chose a red braided halter dress that had gold embroidery. It was perfect. We finished getting dressed and started to head over to my house just as Chris and Dimitri were stepping out the front door.

"Oh Rose! You look so sexy!" Dimitri says as he wraps his arms around my waist kissing my neck lightly, sending shocks down my back. "See something like Comrade?" he smirks and deepens the kisses on my neck, nibbling slightly.

I look over at Lissa and Christian, they both look like they are exchanging the same type of conversation as Dimitri and I. I grab Lissa's hand and we start towards the limo waiting for us. "Come on boys, lets go! We don't want to be late!" Liss calls back to the stunned husbands behind us. We laugh to ourselves as we step in.

Once we arrive at the main ballroom, dinner is served. The center of the room was empty for dancing and tables surround the outside. It was all decorated in red and black. Lighting consisted of candles everywhere, very romantic. Each table could seat four and were very cozy looking. We decide to sit together at a far corner table and enjoy a delicious 3 coarse meal.

By the time were finished we are all full and about to pop. I am even getting a little sleepy. We all lapse into a comfortable silence, that is until the music starts. Dimitri offers me his hand. "Shall we?" I smile and nod as he leads me to the dance floor. Lissa and Christian follow.

Dimitri and I start dancing to a slow waltz to a classical piece. I feel so out of place but with Dimitri taking the lead I was confident. It was like we were floating on the dance floor. I look into Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes and it was like we we're the only ones on the floor.

After the fist couple of songs a lot of people were on the dance floor by now. I would guess maybe a good two thousand. All of them were Moroi or Damphir. The music consisted of all types. Classical, Techno, Today's and 80's, almost all were love songs.

The song playing at the moment was a salsa beat. Dimitri asked "Do you know how to Salsa Roza?" brushing his lips against my hear seductively. I smile and nod. I had a few tricks up my sleeve. Lissa and I did a lot of dance classes before her wedding and mine. I learned a lot and I was glad I had a chance to use it.

As the salsa starts we ended up being the center of attention. We were perfect dancing partners, using each others energy to keep it spicy. He did perfect…. Grinding against him was amazing. Once again the audience disappeared and it was just us. By the time we were done everyone was clapping.

The rest of the night consisted of very lovey dovey songs and I danced all of them securely in Dimitri's arms. It was so perfect. After about two hours of dancing I noticed the dancers were starting to disperse. I look over at our table noticing that Christian and Lissa are getting there stuff to leave. I look up into Dimitri's eyes and we silently agree to follow.

The limo ride back took no time at all before we were separating ways with Lissa and Chris at our doors. "See you in the morning!" Liss calls with a wink. "Ok Night see yea!" I call back.

I walk into the room and Dimitri heads towards the kitchen. "I am going to go freshen up! I will be back in a bit!" I say as I head towards the bedroom. "Ok, I will get the champagne ready!" Dimitri calls after me.

Once in the bedroom I rush to the bathroom and strip out of my dress and into the red corset lingerie I got for Dimitri. It was silk textured, and boosted my breast perfectly. I put on the matching thong and then black sheer stockings and clipped the corset to it. I looked like a sexy vixen. To cover it up I placed on a black long silk robe. Leaving it open I walk out of the bedroom into the living room. I see Dimitri sitting on the couch, his back to me, he is listening to a beautiful song called _Gorecki by Lamb_. I walk in front of him with my hand of my hips. He looks up at me agape. "Oh Roza!" he says his voice hoarse with lust. "Dimitri…." I says as I straddle onto his lap, sitting on his growing bulge. "….Happy Valentines Day!" I whisper into his ear and I pull back to look lovingly into his eyes then crush my lips passionately on his as our tongues battle for dominance.

After a couple of minutes we separate slightly, out of breath. As we calm our breathing, I move my lips down to his shoulder kissing and caressing his skin with my lips and tongue. He moans in pleasure. I grind my hips to rub against _him_. He moans louder in ecstasy. "Oh Roza!" He pulls my lips fiercely to his once again and picks me up to his arms leading the way to the bedroom.

Once we reach the bed he lays me down softly and pulls away. He reached over to the bedside table and grabs a box. I look into his eyes as he smiles and says "Happy Valentines Day Roza! Go ahead open it!" I comply and open it to reveal a beautiful heart tennis bracelet and matching diamond earrings. "It's beautiful Dimitri!" I jump into his arms and kiss him again. He take the lead and we show each other how happy we really are that it is Valentines Day.

**

* * *

**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT….NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BALL AND THE REASON WHY LISSA AND ROSE ARE THERE, WILL BE REVEALED! PLEASE REVIEW! ONCE I GET TWENTY I WILL UPDATE!**


	26. Chapter 26 Do you Accept?

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I APPRICATE IT A LOT! LOTS OF NEW PICTURES ON PROFILE! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK IT OUT! ENJOY! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 Do you Accept?**

The night was bliss. Dimitri and I made love more times to count. I woke up to the alarm buzzing in my ear at 7pm. The sun was just starting to set. I reluctantly got out of Dimitri's comforting embrace and put on a black bathing suit and a green maxi dress, slipping on my flip flops I hear Dimitri stir. "Good Morning Sweetie!" I whisper to softly wake him. "Morning Roza! Did you sleep well?" I smile and kiss his lips. "Yes, Did you like your Valentines Day present?" He nods giddily and I laugh.

"I'm going to go to the beach for a swim, want to come?" he nods quickly hops out of bed and slips on a pair of brown swim trunks. "Sexy!" I remark. He smirks and takes my hand leading me to the beach. The sunset is beautiful.

We swim for a few hours, talk and just spent time with one another until I see Lissa approach wearing a white swimsuit with a very cute pink stripped dress over it and tan hat. "Good morning you guys! How long have you been up?" I shrug "I don't really know, What time is it?" She smiles and says "Eleven!" I laugh "Well, we have been up since 7, so I guess for a while then!" She laughs and come into the water with us, Chris follows soon after.

We go to breakfast together and then Dimitri and Chris go get there costumes fitted for the evening. The queen made each Damphir and Moroi there own personal costume.

Liss and I decided to go to the spa. We receive massages and facials. They also did our hair and makeup, as well as our nails. I really needed this vacation break. We need to do this more often. Lissa agrees, we plan on going on vacation at least once or twice a year with each other.

After the spa we go and get fitted and met the boys for a quick lunch. We eat on the beach. We all talk about how much we love it here. After lunch I decide to check in on my babies. My mom answers on the third ring.

**Hello?**

Hi Mom! How is everything going?

**Oh…… hi Rose, Everything is just fine here!**

Are you sure mom? You sound flustered! What's Wrong?

…_.She sighs into the phone… _

**Don't worry honey! The twins are just fine as well as Larissa. Everything is fine!**

_Something seems off but I let it go until we go back home. _

Well I'll see you soon, I just wanted to call and check in on the little ones! Is Dad helping out with everything?

**Yes … Yes he is a big help, especially with …oh never mind!……You just concentrate on Lissa and the ball! I have to go Rose, I'll talk to you later! See you soon, love you bye!**

I stare at the phone in confusion. What the hell just happened there! She just hung up on me! I shake my head and walk back into the living room just as Dimitri walks out of the bedroom. "Is everything ok with Larissa and the twins?" I nod and hide my speculations. "Mom says they are fine, Dad is helping her out a lot, I guess." he smiles and kisses me tenderly on the lips, sliding down to my chin then neck. I moan under his lips.

"When do you have to start getting ready?" Dimitri murmurs in between kisses. "Soon!" is all I can get out. I jump into his arms legs wrapped around his waist. He leads us back into the bedroom where we quickly strip off our clothes and make sweet love once more.

He starts by kissing and nibbling on my bare breasts. I softly message _him_, making him moan just as much as me. I can't take anymore teasing as I spread my legs waiting for him to enter. He is just as eager as me. He slides in soft, his thrusts in and out starting to quicken with each pleasure filled moan that escapes my lips. Soon we both climax together and we lay in each others arms. The call with my mom disappearing from my mind.

After about ten minutes on cuddling and spooning with Dimitri, a knock at the front door brings us back into reality. "Shit!" I yell as I slip back on my dress and slip on my shoes running to the door. Dimitri laughing at me the entire time. He slide out of bed putting back on his swim trunks and heads out the back door as I answer the front. I'm greeted by Lissa! "What took you so long to answer the door?" she ask without really looking at me and when she does she answers her own question "Oh!" I blush and pull her inside. "Where is Dimitri?" I smile, turning even redder "Went out for a swim!" She laughs at me but drops the subject.

"Ok well, we should probably get ready for tonight." I laughed and lead her to the bathroom. She fixed my hair and placed in the pearl clip. I put her hair in a fancy updo with light curls, that made her look like a princess. I did her makeup light but I used a dark blue eye shadow mixed with a ivory and it looked gorgeous on her.

I helped her into her dress, it was very old fashioned and was gold and ivory except a silk ribbon around her waist that was dark blue. Her eyes and the ribbon matched perfect with each other. When she was complete, she helped me slip on my dress. It was gold and ivory with no accent colors. So I did my makeup with gold accents. We were both ready to go with in two hours. We met up with Chris and Dimitri at Lissa's place.

They looked old fashion and there jackets were black with a trim of the dark blue and other than that it was white and gold. The only one with real color was Lissa. Weird! We had a quick toast to life and the future with champagne and just as we were about to sip the door bell rang. Liss took a quick sip and answered the door. It was a guardian with brown short hair and pale blue eyes. "From the Queen" was all he said as he gave Lissa a big box. She looked at it puzzled. Whispering a thanks she shut the door.

She pulled off the note on the box it read To: Valissa Dragomir. She flipped it over and pulled out the little note. She read it out loud.

_Valissa,_

_Thank you so much for coming this weekend. I have a big surprise for you and Rosemarie. Please open this box and wear it to the ball. All will be explained in due time. Thank you again for coming and I will see all of you later tonight. _

_Queen Tatiana_

I look into her eyes to see if she knows what this is about but she is just as confused as me. She open the box to reveal a crown. It is loaded with diamonds and sapphires that match her gown. She gasps as tears slip out of her eyes. "Liss, Shh… It's ok!? What's Wrong?" Christian tries to sooth. I walk over to her and tilt her chin up and smile "Liss, Relax! I think we know what this weekend is about! Relax your, not alone! Do you want it?" she smile and wipes away her tears. "Yes! It is everything I have ever wanted!" I hug her and we both turn to look at the boys. They look so confused.

"What?" Liss and I both say in unison. "What is going on?" Dimitri asks, I smile and explain what we believe Queen Tatiana is offering Lissa. They all smile and congratulate her. I shush them so they don't jinx her. I still am confused how I am part of this. I guess we will find out soon enough. I help Liss put on the crown. Her outfit looked complete. She put on her own gorgeous necklace and earrings. After she was done freshening up, we were off to the ball.

The entire night was old fashioned we were picked up back a carriage. It was so fun. We arrived at the ball just in time. They announced each couple as they came into the ballroom. _Mr. Dimitri and Mrs. Rosemarie Belikov,_ they announce as we walked in. Lissa following closely behind, _Mrs. Valissa Dragomir and Mr. Christian Ozera_, they announced Liss and Chris. Lissa kept her name due to being the last of the Dragomir line. Andre is Dragomir as well.

When I have a chance to look around I see that all the men match, nothing is different. All of the women have the same type of dresses but all of them are all neutral tones. Lissa is the only one wearing color. After about twenty minutes of conversing with everyone we sit at our assigned table. Each table seats 8. We also notice Adrian and a date are assigned to our table as well as Mia. It was nice to have some time to catch up with them both.

The announcer asked all of us to stand to greet the queen. We all stood and he announced. _Queen Tatiana Ivashkov_.We all bowed and curtsy. She walked directly to our table wearing a similar outfit to mine but had a red lining to it and it looked beautiful on her, she wore her huge crown, I'm surprised she didn't fall over. Once she reached our table she asked to speak with Liss and I, we stood and followed her to her seat.

Once she sat down she look at us directly and told us to sit next to her. We did and she starting explaining everything. "Thanks again for coming both of you. Princess Valissa, I think you know why I have put this ball together. I am stepping down. I would like to offer you the Queen position. Valissa will you accept the responsibilities of all Moroi and Damphir, Will you accept the position as Queen?" She starts off very bluntly but we were expecting this.

Lissa looks to me and back at the queen. "Yes your highness, I accept responsibility of all Moroi and Damphir. What happens now?" Tatiana smiles and says "Thank you accepting the position. I know that you will make an amazing queen. It is really simple actually. Tomorrow morning we will have the coronation ceremony and that is that, You will be Queen. That same night we will have the party welcoming you as Queen." Lissa nods.

"Now Rosemarie, I know your confused how you work into this, well I was hoping you would accept being her royal advisor. You are her best friend so I though of you. You would be just as important as the queen herself. You even have guardians of your own. Since Valissa accepted Mr. Ozera will be King so he will need an advisor too. I was hoping Dimitri would accept the position as well." I look at her agape. She snaps her fingers to someone and Dimitri and Christian take seats next to each of us. Tatiana repeats what she said to me to Dimitri and Christian. Dimitri accepts without hesitation. She looks back at me and asks again "So Rose, Will you accept to be Valissa's royal advisor?"

I think through that question. I would be the second more important person in the world. I would get paid a lot of money not like I needed it but I also would be by Lissa's side until she stepped down. I shook my head to clear it then answered "Yes! I will be Lissa's Royal Advisor!" Tatiana smiles. " Good I am glad to hear it! The Palace will be your new home Valissa if you'd like it? Or you can even stay where you live!?" Liss replies "I will discuss it with Christian later, Thank you!" she nods and excuses us.

The rest of the night was fun. We ate, danced, spent time talking about our future. I was excited to help Liss each step of the way. When the sun was starting to rise we decided we should head back to our rooms and call it a night.

Walking to the bedroom I see Dimitri going into the closet to get undressed for bed, I follow him. Once he is completely undress except his boxers I push his back against the closet wall. He is stunned for just a moment but lets me take control. I kiss his lips passionately and jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. He turns around slamming my back against the wall and continues kissing me letting his hands roam all over my body. "Dimitri" I moan in between kisses. He sets me down on the floor and helps me out of my costume. Once I'm in just my white thong Dimitri picks me back up and leads up over to the shower. He turns on the water and walks in not interrupting a single kiss. He leans into the water so we both are under the cascading drops.

I tilt my head back for air and Dimitri kisses down my chest. I pull my body back a little bit to move Dimitri to my entrance. He gladly thrusts inside me. He start slow and works his way faster, making me moan his name. He pulls my face back to his, locking our lips once again. Keeping me in his arms we make love. I climax first he follows closely after. We quickly bathe and walk back into the room naked and semi wet. We slip into bed lying in each others arms and fall asleep peacefully with big smiles on our faces.

* * *

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! I AM THINKING ABOUT ENDING THIS STORY SOON….TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE AFTER THIS NEXT CHAPTER OR NO? ALSO I'M WANTING TO START ANOTHER STORY, ANY IDEAS!!!! R&R**


	27. Chapter 27 The Coronation and Surprises

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I AM AT A WRITERS BLOCK RIGHT NOW! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 27 The Coronation**

The following morning came to soon. I woke with the alarm at eight. I rolled over to see my peacefully sleeping husband. I reached over him and nuzzled into his neck. While pulling away and kissing his lips softly I say "Dimitri time to wake up sweetheart!" he smiles onto my lips and replies. "Good Morning to you too!" He cradles me into his arms and kisses me passionately.

I pull away slowly and hop up and head to take a shower. "We don't have time for that!" I giggle once I slip into the bathroom door. I think I heard him mutter something like "tease" but I wasn't 100% positive. I smile to myself once I step into the shower.

I was out of the shower, fully dressed and ready to go by nine thirty. I decided to wear my hair straight with a white summer dress. Dimitri was ready by the time breakfast arrived. We ate breakfast on the porch of the beach house, watching the waves hit the sand and the beautiful stars in the night sky.

The ceremony was going to be held at midnight at the main ballroom just like all of the other events. I could tell through the bond that Lissa was ecstatic. Lissa straightened her hair as well and wore a blue three toned summer dress. She was just finishing getting ready and we would all head out to the coronation ceremony.

We had to be at the ceremony earlier than everyone else since the queen wanted to prepare us for the ceremony personally and she also had a special surprise for all of us.

The ceremony's attire is very formal, the queen decided that for the surprise, she had dresses and tuxedos made for each of us. She also had hired cosmetologists for Lissa and I. We had the whole deal waiting for us when we arrived.

Arriving at the queens room, Tatiana lead us to a separate room across the hall from her to get ready. Christian and Dimitri were lead to the room next to ours. Dimitri and I weren't really used to the royal treatment but I could get used to this. I could see in his eyes, that he was a little scared of what was going to happen today. I pushed that to the back of my mind as Lissa pulled me into the room to prepare for the ceremony.

The cosmetologists decided to curl my hair and pin it up. It looked old fashioned but I loved it. With Lissa, they decided to curl her hair and then pull it half up, in an intricate pattern. It looked perfect. The dresses that Tatiana had made for us were perfect too.

Lissa's looked like a wedding dress. It was white and had a long train. The only color on the dress was the wrap around marine blue color of fabric around her waist. It looked gorgeous.

For me, Tatiana decided on a marine blue (yes, it matched Lissa's dress) It went to just barely above my knees. It was sleeveless and it was so smooth against my fingers. I couldn't stop touching it.

By the time we were both done getting ready it was eleven thirty. We met up with Christian and Dimitri. They looked very handsome. They wore black tuxedos but there vest and bow tie were marine blue. They matched with us perfectly. We talked with the queen about how this is all going to go, what she wanted us to say, and so forth.

We walked into the ballroom and the ceremony took place. We vowed to help with King and Queen with all of there decisions. Lissa and Christian read from there predestined vows that they have to repeat. It was all over by one thirty. During the exchanges of vows Lissa and Christian received there royal crowns, Lissa was the same on from last night and Christians was all silver with sapphires. We all received our royalty rings. I was happy to be almost done with this weekend.

Queen Tatiana will rule out the remainder of the month so that the castle and the Moroi and Damphir class can bid there farewells to Tatiana. Lissa still needs to prepare for becoming the official queen too. We are assigned two guardians each, Dimitri and I. Lissa and Christian have four each and Andre has two. Larissa and the twins each have one.

We all went back to our beach houses to settle down after the eventful morning. Dimitri and I go to the beach and swim. There is a party tonight to welcome Lissa to the throne. I am happy for this party. I can't wait to drink and have fun dancing and spending time with Dimitri, Lissa, and Chris.

We start to get ready around five. Dimitri dressed in a sexy black button up shirt and a dark pair of jeans. Christian did the same but with a brown shirt and faded blue jeans. I picked out a lime green salsa dress that went about mid-thigh. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and put on silver heels. Lissa picked out a black strapless dress that was see through and short. It was beautiful. She wore her hair up in a messy bun.

The party was perfect, but I was very ready to head back home. I knew that everything wasn't ever going to be normal again but I had my family by my side. The rest of the night passed by all too soon and before I knew it we were walking into my house watching my mother chase Larissa around. She is naked and probably didn't want to get dressed after stripping off her bathing suit. She hates swimming in anything but her birthday suit.

Dimitri chases her down and picks her up into his arms. "Hi Daddy!" she says sweetly to him like she did nothing at all wrong. "Larissa, Why are you torturing your Grandma?" Dimitri asks her. She just smiles and cuddles into him and the towel he is wrapping her in. I turn to my mother "Mom, Where are the twins?" she smiles and says with a sigh "Abe was able to get them down for there nap." I smile and start walking towards there nursery.

My mother and father decided that they would stay for dinner. So I decided to have a small barbeque. I made dinner while Dimitri and my father talked. Larissa and the twins awoke from there nap right before dinner was served. We all settled down on the patio. After we ate we decided to let Larissa play in the back yard as the twins played on a blanket in the grass. My mother was being awfully quiet and I couldn't place why.

Finally I pulled my mother aside and bluntly asked her. "Mom, What is it? Why are you so quiet?" She looks at her hands and then back at my eyes. "Rose, Have you noticed anything special about the twins or even Larissa?" I shake my head and she continues "Well while you were gone, Larissa had a little incident. She is a very special girl." I stare at her for a moment "Mom! Just tell me what it is? What happened?"

She looks over at Larissa and calls her over. Larissa come over and hops up on my lap. My mother asks "Larissa can you show Mommy what you did the other day?" Larissa nods and pulls her hands up and then she has a blob of water from the pool in her hands, she took the ball and through it at her Grandpa. I was stunned, I look over at Dimitri and he is looking at her agape, stunned as well.

"Mm…o…mm…Whhh…a…ttt…Just happened?" I stutter out. She is laughing uncontrollably while my father didn't think any of this was funny. "Not cool Janine!" He says coldly. She continues laughing like he didn't say anything. When she is able to calm down she says "I really don't know! She can use all of the elements, Fire, Water, and Air are the only ones she has tried and used perfectly." She looks at Larissa with a worried expression. "Larissa Honey, Come here!" Dimitri says once he collects himself.

Larissa walks over to him and wraps him up in a big hug. "Daddy, Did you see me?" She asks, Dimitri nods not trusting his voice. The rest of the night we spend talking about the kids. My mother said that she also is noticing that the twins share a special bond, sort of like Lissa and Me.

I don't know if I can handle this. What if Larissa is able to wield Spirit as well? What about the darkness? I was so worried about my babies I didn't know what to do so I turned to Lissa to see if she could maybe see there auras.

I called Lissa and she said she would be over right away. While looking at Larissa and the twins aura Liss say what I dreaded … all of the kids had gold in there aura. The twins had the smallest amount but they also had shadows but just a smidge around the outside of the aura. Larissa had the most gold but a little bit more shadows then the twins.

"Rose, I don't think Larissa is going to have the same problem as us." I look at her like she's crazy. "What are you talking about Liss?" Lissa asks Larissa to wield water again. She does so and Liss smiles and claps she hands. Larissa giggles and does it with her, jumping up and down.

"Good job Larissa!" Liss turns back to me "Rose, The darkness just slips away, She doesn't need a bond mate. She can handle the darkness all by herself. It is truly amazing!" I look at Larissa. Thank god she won't have to deal with the darkness.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! I AM NOT SURE WHAT ELSE TO DO WITH THIS STORY! ANY IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28 Growing up!

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I AM THINKING ABOUT MAKING A SEQUEL TO THIS WITH IT IN MAINLY LARISSA'S POV! WHAT DO YOU THINK! LET ME KNOW! WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY! NORMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! PLEASE R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 28- Growing up!

After Liss left that night I stayed up for countless hours looking at each of my children sleep. I was happy about the great news from Liss but now I wasn't sure about what to do next. If Larissa was already using her gifts now, who is to say she will use them in front of people. She is going to need to learn how to use her gift properly and how to handle being different and special. If she decided she wants to go to an academy of some sort they wont understand how specially gifted she is and that will hurt her in the long run.

As I was sitting next to Larissa's bed stroking her hair a perfect idea popped into my head. Dimitri may not like having him around but he was free most of the time and him and Lissa can teach Larissa properly. That is if he even agrees. I look at the clock and see that it is really late or early I should say. I have a gut feeling that he is still awake. I pick up the phone and dial.

Ring Ring Ring….

_**Hello?**_

_Adrian, Hey it's me Rose!_

_**Hey, What's wrong? Why are you calling me so early? Is everything ok? **_

_Yeah, It's just…well…. I wanted to ask a favor!_

_**Which is?**_

_I should probably start from the beginning … Larissa is a spirit user! The twins are bonded and I'm a wreck! _

I answered honestly. He laughs.

_**Calm down Rose! Take a deep breathe in and out! Everything is going to be ok! Now…. What exactly can I do?**_

I smile into the microphone trying to help win him over with my natural charm.

_Well I was hoping you could come here and help Lissa train Larissa how to use and handle her gift._

There is a long silence.

_**Rose, I think I can help! When do you want me to come? What can she do so far?**_

_Well….you can come whenever possible….. And about what Larissa is able to do… Well… You see it's different then everything I have ever seen. She is able to use all elements. She showed me water today but my mother said she has shown her all except earth. It's so crazy!_

I hear a spitting of some kind and then Adrian trying to clear is throat from chocking on probably Vodka or Whiskey, I laugh audibly.

_Adrian are you ok? Don't die on me now! _

He laughs along with me.

_**Sorry that just caught me a little bit off guard. Anything else I should know about before I fly down there?**_

_I don't think so! When do you think you will be coming?_

Another short pause.

_**Probably……about a week or so? Is that ok**_?

_Yep, Perfect! Thank you so much for doing this Adrian! You're a live saver!_

_**Yeah…Yeah…Yeah…Now go get some sleep! I'll see you soon! Good Night Little Damphir! **_

_Night Adrian!_

I hung up the phone and starting walking up the stairs happy that Adrian was going to come and help me with this new development. I texted Lissa as I slip into bed next to Dimitri, about Adrian coming next week. She will understand and be glad to help out as much as she can. I roll over on my side and look at Dimitri's beautiful peaceful sleeping face and fall asleep myself soon following.

*~*

Adrian did come like he said he would and he helped Larissa out a lot. She was learning well. The twins we were finding out didn't actually have a gift other then the bond. Which was very weird. It was two way unlike Lissa's and I. I would be able to ask Mason where Madison was and he could tell me an exact location no matter what. It was weird but really amazing.

Time flew by very quickly. Before I knew it Lissa was pregnant with a baby girl just like she always wanted. On January 8th Lissa gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl. She named her Charity Rose Ozera. She was so cute and tiny. She was a little Lissa mini except for her eyes which were ice blue like her fathers. She never cried either, well unless she was hungry. I was so happy for her. Seeing her pregnant and have a baby kind of made me want another child but I put that aside for now.

Larissa was getting so big. She is now 2 ½ and the twins are a 1yr and 3 months old. They are getting bigger and bigger every day. Andre is now 2yrs old and he is getting bigger too. Andre and Larissa are getting to become inseparable. They love each others company. Liss can't stop talking about how she wants them to get married someday so we could really all be family. I can't help but laugh.

* * *

**SORRY IT IS SHORT! I WILL UPDATE ASAP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ABOUT THE IDEA FOR A SEQUEL!? YES…NO….MAYBE? ALSO PICTURES ON PROFILE OF CHARITY! CHECK IT OUT!**


	29. Chapter 29 What could have been?

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! ONCE I GET TEN I WILL UPDATE! ABOUT ANOTHER 5 CHAPTERS, THEN THE SEQUEL! :) R&R! NOMAL DISCLAIMER APPLIES! I ALSO HAVE PICTURES ON ALL OF THE CHILDREN ON MY PROFILE! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 29 - What could have been?**

Growing up was harsh with out my mother and father. Lissa had her family beside her, up until the car crash. I don't know which way I would of rather had it. I looked to her parents as my mother and father in most ways. When they died I could sense just a glimpse of what Lissa went through, other than what I felt from the bond. Lissa went through a lot when they died, I think her losing Andre was the hardest for her. Her and her brother were extremely close. I know it completely transformed her into who she is today, a part of her died along with her family that awful day.

I don't want my kids raised by the academy or for something bad happening to Dimitri or me. I don't know why but the more my children grow the more paranoid I get about losing them someday. I want to be a great mother. I want to be there through the good and the bad. I love all of my children very dearly and I would do anything for them.

**~*~**

Larissa is showing more and more interest in Andre. I am worried, I know they would be a great couple, but I don't know if she is ready yet. I don't know if she is prepared for the pain of love. Love is painful but peaceful at the same time. You open yourself up to someone enough for them to make you happy or deeply hurt you.

When I think about love and the way it works, all of my thoughts go to Adrian and what could of been. I thought Adrian was it. I thought he was my soul mate. I was about to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. I thought so highly of him, I know that he wishes he could take it all back but I don't know if I can handle round two if he hurt me again.

Don't get me wrong I love Dimitri, so much sometimes it hurts. I just can't help myself but think of what could have been. I think that I am so skeptical of Larissa starting a relationship with Andre because of what I have been through. Time is going by more and more quickly. Adrian has been by Larissa's side through all of her questions and progression through her gifts.

Larissa is getting her education through a tutor at the court. She doesn't know if she wants to become a guardian just yet, but Dimitri and I are still training her so she has both backgrounds. She is surpassing all of her grade books. She is now almost 10 years old and she should be in 5th grade with her learning but she is at a 8th grade scale and gaining more grades faster every year. She has an immense vocabulary, sometimes I don't even understand what she's talking about.

She is also a natural at fighting. I don't know what else to say about the way she absorbs all of what she learns. We are so proud of her. Mason and Madison are getting bigger too. They will be turning 9 in November, after Larissa's birthday in September. Mason is wanting to become a guardian, no hesitation. He is 100% positive. He says he wants to follow in is fathers footsteps. Dimitri loves training him. He is a natural just like Larissa. He puts more dedication into fighting than Larissa does. Madison on the other hand is undecided like her sister. She really isn't into the fighting stuff. She knows very little basics but that is all she would let us teach her.

Mason reminds me a lot of myself. Larissa reminds me of Dimitri, and Madison... well she reminds me of Lissa, which is so crazy! She is such a girly girl and she is obsessed with Lissa and loves her 'Aunty Queen Lissa' so very much. That is where she would spend most of her time if she could.

Lissa is doing excellent! She loves being Queen. The Moroi world has excelled so much since she became Queen. Christian loves being King as well. He finally receives the respect he deserves. Andre just turned 9 in April. He is following in Lissa's foot steps. He has that same charisma about him like Lissa does. His gift is Fire but he is able to use powerful compulsion, like his mother. Charity is gorgeous and perfect. She is a beautiful child. She is now 7 ½ yrs old. She has specialized in Spirit, like her mother. The only thing that points out that she isn't a complete replica of Lissa is the eyes. She has Christians eyes. She is a beauty.

**~*~**

Today is Larissa's 10th birthday, September 22nd. Lissa wanted to make it really special, so she helped me book and set up a huge party in one of the court ballrooms. We have been decorating it for the past two nights, with out Larissa noticing. I swear she is 10 going on 18 sometimes. She told Lissa that she wanted a very expensive brand of a laptop for her birthday. She is only 10! Oh well I know Lissa got it for her.

I woke up to my alarm at 7pm. I groaned as I tried to feel the bed for Dimitri to find it empty. I slip on my robe and walk downstairs. On my way I smell breakfast, bacon, eggs, sausage. Yum!

I quicken my steps to find all of my whole family up and sitting at the table, about ready to eat. "Good Morning!" I say as I walk around the table greeting everyone good morning with a kiss.

I sit down next to Larissa and Dimitri. "Good Morning Mom!" Larissa says once I'm seated. "Happy Birthday!" I squeal. Larissa smiles and Dimitri laughs at my enthusiasm. As we start to eat breakfast I look more closely at Larissa. She looks very happy but also nervous and fidgety. I'm about to ask her why when she says "Mom, After breakfast can you help me get ready for today?" I nod and Madison pipes in that she wants help too. I laugh and agree.

Once breakfast is finished I follow Larissa to her room. She sits at her vanity in her bedroom. It is white antique wood with glass knobs to pull open the drawers. There was three mirrors. The middle was a full body mirror with two small half sized mirrors on either side of the bigger one. It has a glass counter top in the center on the full length mirror that was removable. Thanks to Lissa, when you would pull out a drawer it would pull out the then you were able to pull up on the inner box and it would have spots for all types of hair products and makeup. (Picture on Profile) She is so spoiled.

I decided to stand behind her as she looked at her reflexion. She looks so deep in though, I am worried I will scare her if I talk first. So I wait for her to come out of her thoughts and talk to me.

After about 5 minutes she does. She turns around and looks up at me. "Mom, Can you help me pick out an outfit?" I smile and nod. She points out three she has already picked out but can't decide on. Just has we start to narrow them down, there is a light knock on the door. She answers it, It's Dimitri, holding a big white box. "Hi daddy! What is that?" she asks. He smiles down at her with so much love it make me almost tear. "Princess, I thought you might need something to wear? Happy Birthday! I hope you like it." He hands her the box and she squeals and hugs him tightly. "Thanks Daddy!" I smile and Dimitri winks at me. I mouth _Thank you. _He smile wider and nods.

He shuts the door behind him as he lets her get ready. She opens the box on her bed. "Mom! Oh my god!" She squeals louder than before. I openly laugh. "Do you like it?" I ask as she held up a beautiful white knee length dress. It had rhinestones embedded all along the halter top.(Picture on Profile) "Larissa it is exquisite!" She nods, not being able to glace away from the dress. "What would you like me to do to your hair?" I ask after a little while to give her time to admire the dress. She looks at her reflexion for a moment. "I don't know, Maybe a fancy up-do? What do you think?" She asks and looks back at me. "I like that I idea." So she hangs the dress up on her closet door and I start her hair.

I decide to do a lower up-do. She absolutely loves it. (Picture on Profile) I helped her into her new dress and started on her makeup. I just did a clear mascara and a little cream eye shadow, with some clear lip gloss. I also added a hint of glitter to her hair and eyes.

Just as I am about finished Larissa asks "Mom, Did you always know it was Daddy that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" Whoa... I was not expecting that. I ponder that question, not wanting to lie to her. "I did want to spend the rest of my life with your father, but I never really thought about it that much. We as a couple weren't acceptable, you know the story." She looks at me for a moment then nods and asks "Do you think I am to young to think about dating?"

I look at her with a slight smile. I see where this is going. "I think you are but you are more grown up than I was at your age. I didn't date until I was 16. Do you want to date?" She smiles and nods. "Who are you interested in dating?" I ask already knowing the answer. "Andre! He is so cute, and we are around the same age too. I really like him Mom! He treats me like I am everything to him. We complete one another!" I smile "Well let me talk to your father and see what he thinks, okay?" she nods and smiles, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Mom! I look so beautiful!" I hug her shoulders. "Yes you are Princess! I love you! Happy Birthday!" I say as I hand her a little jewelry box. "I hope you like it. My mother gave one to me when I was younger." She smiles and opens the box revealing her own personal Nazar. (Picture on Profile) It was different from mine. I had it specially made for her, it is on a silver chain. "Do you like it?" She smiles and jumps out of her seat to hug me. "Mom I love it... but what exactly is it!?" I smile "It's called a Nazar, it is to represent an evil eye. It is made to ward off evil, to protect you!" She starts putting it on as I start to leave. "Thanks again Mom!" I laugh walking across the hall to Madison's room.

I quickly dressed Madison in a pink dress that is one of her favorites.(Picture on Profile) I straighten her hair and pulled back the sides with a small pink clip. She looks very adorable. I hurried to my room. I took a quick shower and slipping on a black tank top cotton dress with embroidery along the bottom with a white ribbon. It was very comfortable and easy to move in. (Picture on Profile) I slipped on my black toe ring flip flops (Picture on Profile) and left my hair in thick waves. Once everyone was ready we all headed to the court.

Larissa was the most surprised. Which I was thankful for that she didn't catch on the past couple of days. The party went smoothly. All of the kids played tons of games and had lots of fun. Larissa's cake was huge and made for a princess like the princess she is.

We had 3 long tables for parents. All of the kids were on the 20 round tables. Once the party started to wear down, it ended up being just about 15 of us left. I decided to go out on the balcony to get some air. As I was heading outside, a cloud of clove cigarettes hit me in the face. I coughed moving my hand in the air to disperse the cloud. "Sorry Lil' Damphir!" I look over, by a pillar next to the door, Adrian stands looking very handsome. "Geez.. Adrian, I didn't know you still smoked those nasty things!" I grunt. Adrian chuckles. "Why wouldn't I? I need something to help me with Spirit." I nod and think back.

"Can I ask you a question?" He smirks and nods. "When we were together, why didn't you smoke or drink?" He smiles with a far off glaze in his eyes. "The truth to that is, I didn't need anything at that time in my life." My forehead scrunches in confusion. "Why?" he smirks. "Because of you." I look at him agape. "Ww-hat? That doesn't make sense. We're not bonded." He laughs at watching me try to figure this all out. "Rose, You're all I need to take the darkness affects away. You made and still make me so happy, they just dissolve. Even with me being here helping Larissa, I don't have to drink and smoke as much as before." Adrian says softly.

Understanding spreads over my face. I look up into Adrian's eyes. I don't know why but for some reason, I want so badly to put my hands on either side of his face and kiss him, but I hesitate. I am married to Dimitri, god dammit! Why is this happening to me now!

"Rose, Do you ever think about what could have been? If I wasn't so stupid, letting you walk out of my life, hurting you the way I did." Adrian asks after a few moments looking into each others eyes. I nod. "Yes, Adrian I loved you so much, I still do. That day when I walked in... that was the most pain I have ever been through. I thought we were meant to be!" I answer honestly not breaking my eyes from his. He gives a sad smile and I can see tears welling up in his eyes, wanting to break free. "I'm so sorry Rose!" He says as I reach out and hug him intimately. "I love you so much! I wish I could take it all back. I'm so sorry!" He murmurs into my neck. Tears stain my cheeks as I see the pain that he is still in. I can tell that I'm the reason he still hasn't moved on. He is still madly in love with me as the very first day he laid eyes on me.

I pull away after a couple of minutes. "I love you to Adrian! I always have. You need to heal and move on." he nods, wiping the tears off his cheeks, making himself presentable once again. I start to head back inside when Adrian grabs my hand and pulls me back to him.

"Rose, I wanted to ask for a favor?" I smile and nod. "Anything!" He smiles "Will you train me? I mean I want to learn how to better defend myself. I also want to know how to wield a stake. I had one specially made for me so I can still use it." I look him over for a moment then nod. "Yes I could train you. When do you want to start?" He laughs. "As soon as you can!" I smile "How about we start tomorrow?" he nods. "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow, at my Dojo, at let's say, 8pm?" He nods again. I hug him one last time and kiss him on the cheek. I walk back into the ballroom, confused as to what I really want anymore.

* * *

**GOOD? BAD? LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! 10 REVIEWS AND YOU WILL GET CHAPTER 30!**


	30. Chapter 30 Thinking

**Chapter 30 Thinking!**

* * *

The following mornings I awake in a daze. My dreams were a black voids and it seems to be nice to get away from all of my everyday confusion lately. I have been training Adrian three times a week. At first it was all professional. Now it feels like we linger each touch and I know that this isn't right. I love Dimitri. I need to throw the thoughts about Adrian out of my head, but for some reason I can't.

Adrian knows what he did was wrong and has made up for it in many ways. Now I feel like I want to be around him as much as possible. I have always loved Adrian but I do love Dimitri more. I am just so confused. I don't know what to do anymore. I can tell that Dimitri can tell something is wrong with me. He is waiting for me to speak up about it, to have the courage to talk to him. I don't know what I am going to do. I have confessed all of this to Lissa, she is being as supportive as she can be. She thinks I should just put all of the romantic thoughts to the back of my mind and move forward with my life.

I don't know what I am going to do but I do know that what I am doing isn't right to anyone, my family, Dimitri, especially Adrian. We have put each other through too much already. What I am doing isn't right. I think that I need some space and air to clear my head. I decide to go on a solo weekend get away. I am going to go to Southern California. Spend some time in the sun to just breathe and think. I haven't really told anyone about it yet except Lissa. She pretty much set everything up for me. I love her so much, I don't know what I would do without her.

When I told everyone else, they were thinking it had something to do with being the Queen's Personal Adviser. I let them believe that. Dimitri was understanding but confused. He knew that I needed to think some things through, he just didn't know what. Dimitri drove me to the private jet. We said our good byes and I was off. I hope when I get back Dimitri and I can have a nice long talk. My mother and father offered to help Dimitri with the kids but I don't think he will need it. He is so great with them.

When the plane landed, the sun was setting. It was gorgeous. I made a right decision about California for my trip. I checked into my hotel, Lissa went a little out there with the room. I didn't mind too much. My guardians still had to follow. They had an adjoining room. As soon as I unpacked I took a quick shower and decided to go for a walk along the beach. It was breathtaking. I love everything about California.

Once back at my room I noticed on my cell phone that I had messages. I had two text's. I read them quickly.

_Rose, I really need to talk to you! Please give me a call when you can!_

_-Adrian_

Ok I wonder what he needs. I am here to think about what to do, not to talk to him. I scroll down to the second text.

_I Love You, My Roza!_

_Love, D_

I smile at that text and quickly reply. I throw my phone on the bed, I will call Adrian later. I decide to order dinner and then maybe head off to bed. I hear a knock at the door, thinking it's room service I answer. It is just a man holding a vase of beautiful red and white tulips. I tip him and close the door. I look at the card and smile.

_Roza,_

_I know that you are on this trip to think and get your head on straight. Just know that I love you. I wish I could help you think through, whatever it is that is bothering you. Please call me if you want company. I would be there as soon as I can. I love you more than life itself Roza. Never forget that._

_Love You Now and Forever,_

_Your Comrade, Dimitri_

I love this man so much. Now I know what I need to do. I have just been thinking about the past and not the right now. Adrian hurt me so much and I don't think I would ever be able to fully trust him. I love Dimitri and he is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I pick up my cell phone again and text Adrian that I can't talk right now, but I will call him once I return. I decide to pick Dimitri up on his offer. I call him and he is over joyed to comply. He says he can be here in the next couple of hours. I give him my room number and that I will see him soon, also thanking him for the lovely flowers. I decide to go for a quick swim in the refreshing ocean, after I finish my yummy dinner from the hotel. Swimming in the ocean was amazing.

I love the waves and the sand beneath my toes. After about an hour I dry off and head inside. Dimitri should be here with in the next hour or so. I turn on the TV in front of my bed and listen to the news as I get ready for bed. I wear a cotton grey tank top and shorts set. It is one of mine and Dimitri's favorites.

I climb in to bed and turn the TV to a movie that I have never seen. It's _The Ugly Truth, _It is really funny but I am so tired I slowly start to fall asleep. I awake a little while later to the sound of the door closing to the bathroom. I look over and see Dimitri coming to bed wearing nothing but black boxers. Sexy! I give him a loving smile, he returns it.

"Hi!" I whisper. He smiles wider and slides into bed next to me. "Hi My Gorgeous Roza!" He pulls me close and kisses his way to my lips, starting with my neck and finally reaching my lips. "Roza" he moans as I softly rub his little member.

I flip us over so that I am on top. He looks deeply into my eyes and tries to lean up and kiss my lips. I stop him by pushing his body back down. He groans, I giggle. I lower my body down onto his stomach kissing my way from his lips to his member. Greeting him with my tongue and lips. He moans louder as take him completely in my mouth. He pulls my face back up to his lips, while slowly pulling down my shorts. Without moving me off his lap, he grabs my butt and uses it to slide his member into my sensitive area. I moan as he slides in. As I start to move my hips in rhythm with his, he slips off my tank top and flips us back over so he is on top and in control. We continue making love the rest of the night. When the sun starts to set, we cuddle under the sheets and watch the night come alive.

I slip on a sunflower knee length skirt, along with a black tank top and a light denim jean jacket. Dimitri changes into his multi-colored striped swim shorts, along with a white button down shirt, but he leaves it unbuttoned. He looked so sexy. I left my hair down with the slight curl from my last nights swim. We walked along the beach for a couple of hours until we found a small little restaurant that smelt yummy.

We got a table outside and ordered some crab and shrimp. It was so good. We ate under the stars and walked back to the hotel. "Roza, did you have time to think about everything?" I look over to him as we reach the hotel. "Once I got here I realized I didn't need to really think about anything, I'm sorry for my distant behavior lately. I am just so mixed up in the head lately and I was confused." He ponders that for a moment then asks "Does this trip have anything to do with Adrian?" I look at him carefully. Dimitri knows me too well. "Yes, it did! I just don't know what got into me but I'm sorry!" He nods and says "I'm sorry to, I don't think that what Adrian is doing to you is fair. He is making you think about what could have been, when you are happy with the way things are. I just want you to know that I love you so much Roza and I will let you go if that I what you want." I look at him shocked. How could he say that. I don't want him to let me go. I love him. "Dimitri I love you so much. I only want you! You are what makes me come alive and feel whole. Please believe me. I am sorry that I felt like I needed this trip but I am glad we get some time alone." He smiles. I smile in return. "I love you Roza!" I reach out and pull him into an intimate hug "As I love you Dimitri!" He picks me up bridal style and carries me over to the bed. I was about to kiss him when he stopped me. "I have something for you Roza! Here!" He hands me three boxes, each bigger than the other. I look at him questioningly. "What is this?" I ask after he hands me the smallest box first, the size of box for a ring. "Just open it Roza!" I comply and open the small black velvet box.

It is a gorgeous diamond and ruby tear drop stone ring. It is silver and so beautiful. "Just because I love you!" Dimitri whispers kissing my ear. "Go ahead open the next." Dimitri says. I do so and open the second biggest, it is the normal size for earrings or a bracelet. I open it revealing a beautiful pair of diamond and ruby tear drop earrings. Oh my god, he went all out for me.

"Dimitri... It's..." but he cuts me off. "Roza, There is still one more." So I sigh and open the last box, the biggest the size for a necklace. I open it revealing the same style of my other items but in necklace form. It is a breathtaking set. I squeal and jump into Dimitri's lap. "THANK YOU … THANK YOU... THANK YOU!!!!" I squeal. He laughs at me and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I quickly deepen it and show him the rest of the night how grateful I am.

~*~

The following day Dimitri and I packed our bags for our trip back home. I am glad that I was able to clear my head and spend my mini vacation with the love of my life, Dimitri. Dimitri and I take a shower together and quickly get dressed for the day. There is a small dinner party tonight that Lissa is throwing, so I pack two bags. All my normal clothes from the trip in one and my evening gown for the party in another so that I can change on the plane. I was so happy that my evening gown for tonight matches with my jewelry.

I decide to style my hair before we go on the plane so that when we land we can go straight to the party. I styled it in a low bun with silver and red bands in the back. It was gorgeous, I was worried about messing it up on the plane. I also have already placed on all my new jewelry set. From the neckline up I look ready for anything. I decided smoky eyes would look the best, with a hint of light cherry lips. I look great! I applied light hints of glitter on my eyes and shoulders.

We boarded the plane and were off back to court. I was happy to go home. I missed my kids and family. Lissa was prepared for this dinner but a wreck getting ready. She wouldn't stop texting and trying to call me. The private plane landed and I rushed to change before meeting Lissa at the entrance of the main ball room. Just letting you know... It is extremely hard to get dressed into an evening gown in a small airplane bathroom. Damn!

I went to the ball room ready for the dinner and already had the fake smile plastered on my face. It turned into a real one as soon as I saw Lissa fidgeting with her exquisite dark blue dress an her hair. As soon as she saw me, she immediately relaxed and hugged me. "Oh my goodness.. Thank god your back!" She squeals. "Hi Lissa... Are you ok? You look so beautiful!" She smiles and sighs. "Yea I am great... now that your here!" I laugh at her and lead her to the mirror. "Your beautiful...You can do this... You are an amazing Queen!" I say to the mirror, looking at ourselves. "Thanks Rose!" Lissa says with a sigh, while leaning back against me.

"Rose, you look so beautiful too" Lissa says as she pulls me in front of her. She took him my dress. I was wearing a dark red (ruby) floor length gown. One shoulder is strapless, the other has a thin rhinestone strap. It was so beautiful. "Thanks Lissa! You ready?" she smiles and nods.

"Where's Christian?" I ask as we start toward the royal dining room. "He should be here al..." Lissa starts but Dimitri stops her. "He is right here!" He says a little out of breath. "Christian!" Lissa says running up to him pulling him into a passionate kiss and intimate hug.

I look over at Dimitri "Hi Roza!" I smile "Hi Dimitri!" He walks over her me and kisses me on the neck and cheeks and lips. "I love you" we whisper to each other and we stand behind Lissa and Christian. The announcer announces the queen and king but not before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I thought it was just Dimitri but our fingers were intertwined. I look over and it's Adrian!

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WILL UPDATE ASAP! PLEASE REVIEW! THERE IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE ONE OR MORE CHAPTER LEFT! R&R! :) PICTURES ON PROFILE!**


	31. Chapt 31 Happy Ending Or is it Beginning

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. PLEASE R&R. YES THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY! :) IT IS A R&D, IF YOU LIKE R&A PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY, THE KNOWING DREAM!**

Chapter 31 Happy Endings, Or is it just Beginnings!

I look over and Adrian ushers with his fingers beckoning me to talk to him. I look over to him and sigh. Great! Just what I needed. I look back toward Dimitri and he smiles sadly and releases my hand from his. "You need to do this Roza, I understand." He whispers kissing me softly on the cheek then lips. Dimitri walks over to talk to some other guardians, probably to check on the security for tonight.

I look over and follow Adrian to the balcony outside. He looks very upset. I know that I shouldn't show him to much affection, so to not give him the wrong idea I lean against the railing waiting for him to start. He does by stating to the floor. "I don't know if I can do this any longer." That catches me a little off guard. "What can't you do any longer?" I ask him. He smiles and lifts his head up to look directly into my eyes. "Rose, I love you! I always have. Training with you has just been a rouse to get closer to you. I want you to be with me, not Dimitri." I look back at the ground, trying to make sure that my words come out clearly. "Adrian, I love you, I do..." I trail off.

Adrian picks up on what I am going to say. "But..." Adrian adds. I look up at him and take a step closer. "But I love Dimitri more, He is the father of my children and my husband. I want to grow old with him. I want you to move on. I know that you love me and always have but Adrian.... you need to move on. I don't want to hurt you anymore than have by being with Dimitri but while we were together you showed me what you thought of us by cheating. I'm sorry but I have to go." I turn towards the door and once my hand reaches the handle.

Adrian sets his hand on top of mine. "Rose, Please don't do this!" I sigh feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders from his words. "Please!" I turn to look into his eyes. "I have to do this Adrian. You need to move on. It's for the best. I love you but only as a friend not a lover. Goodbye Adrian!"

A moment later Adrian pulls his hand off mine and backs up two steps, murmuring "I will always love you Rose, always. Good bye Little Damphir." I feel tears trying to escape and quickly walk into the hallway. I walk to where I see Dimitri. "Are you okay Roza?" He ask as he sees the tears pooling in my eyes. I give him a small smile. "I'm ready and I'm doing okay, now that I am in your arms." Dimitri gives me an intimate hug and kisses my lips as a promise to never let me go.

I intertwine our fingers once again and nod to the announcer. He gives a brief nod and announces our presences. I paste on my smile and walk out to meet Lissa and Christian.

~*~

Years pass and I am very happy with my decision about Adrian. He has found someone that he says he loves and she is perfect for him. I can tell that he still loves me but he loves her in a different way. Her name is Anna. She is the same age as him and has beautiful long blonde hair, olive tan skin, deep gray eyes. She is a Damphir. She was assigned to him and he feel in love with her after about a year of working together. They are a really cute couple. They have a baby girl on the way. Anna is excited to see what will happen with the father being a Spirit user.

Larissa and Andre are still inseparable. It is so perfect. Larissa is now fifteen. She and Andre both want to go to St. Vlads for there last two years of school. Larissa as a guardian and Andre a Moroi. It was hard to get her in but I managed. She is so ahead of her studies but she wants to learn all she can. She will start in about another two months.

Mason and Madison are just as smart as there sister. Mason wants to go to St. Vlads as well to become a guardian. He will spend three years there. Madison on the other hand wants to stay with her brother but doesn't want to become a guardian. She is too much like Lissa to do that. She wishes she could stay home with her brother but he is determined just like Dimitri and I. So Madison will be going with her brother but as a Moroi.

It is going to be different not having my kids with me all the time anymore. Once Adrian heard the news he tried to see if he could get a job at the academy. Kirova wanting to retire so he happily took the position as Head of the Academy. Anna didn't want to leave his side, so she got a job at the academy as a teacher. I thought about going to work at the academy but I didn't want to leave Lissa.

I'm excited to see what will happen at the academy with all of my children going there for this new year. Dimitri and I are contemplating on having another child but don't really know yet. Everything is going perfectly recently, I don't what anything to mess it up. Maybe this will be a good thing for all of us.

**OKAY! THAT IS THE END OF THIS STORY. I MAY BE DOING A SEQUEL DEPENDING ON WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH THE REST OF THIS STORY. THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND HELP. I LOVE YOU ALL. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL. I MAY EVEN CONSIDER GIVING THIS TO SOMEONE FOR THE SEQUEL. LET ME KNOW THANKS! :) -KASA**


	32. Chapter 32 Author's NoteImportant!

THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!!

* * *

I have received a lot of PM's about writing a sequel for this story, I don't really have the time to start the sequel as well as keep up with The Knowing Dream.

So considering how many responds I have received regarding this story, I am letting **_Nicole Roza Ozera _**take control of the sequel.

Thanks again to Nicole for offering to take this under her wing. I hope you'll be able to meet all of my readers expectations. :)

Thanks again all of my followers and reviewers. I don't think I could make it through this story with out your support!

Please keep reading The Knowing Dream... It is going to be exciting!!! :)

-KasaBella (Kassandra)


End file.
